The Drug of the Yokai Is A Girl
by KamuiSakurai
Summary: When a new student transfers to Ukiyoe Middle-School, strange things happen in town. Rikuo tries to solve those problems and discovers a connection to the new student in his class. RikuoXOC picture in chapter 12 available
1. Prologue

**1. Prologue**

There are times when a yokai is attracted to one special human. If that happens that yokai can only think about that one human and does everything in his might to attract that human as well. They even go as far as kidnapping the source of their attraction without considering the outcome. Over time such humans were becoming more rare and at one point one could think that they disappeared from the world's surface. But those are those who doesn't know it better. The ability to attract yokai isn't something that is given down in one family it is somethig that is born together with the human being itself. Without realizing a human can be born and live a normal life until he or she meets a yokai for the first time. After the first encounter life will change drastically for that person. The people around him or her start to disappear one by one, the beloved ones are found dead and that person becomes more and more isolated. It only stops when that person found the one to share everything with, soul and body. At the first contact with a yokai that person will be marked as the target of that yokai. Of course there is the possibility that more than one is crossing her life and a rivalry between yokai starts around that human, most of the time without their notice.

Over the centuries there were humans who realized what happened around them and tried to avoid that kind of fate but were met with a sudden end because of their interaction with yokai they trusted. Unknown to most of the people, if a yokai falls deeply in love with someone, that yokai will never hurt or let that person get hurt. But they also are getting more jealous. If they see their source of affection in the arms of another the yokai will do everything to eliminate that person. Filled with the desire to have that human for their own they start to run loose and may even lead to killing their beloved.

A girl born into modern time will meet with a yokai who will change her life completly. She will encounter other yokai, friendly ones and not so friendly ones. She' going to meet alot of different kinds and with every encounter she might find the end of her life sooner than planed.

Yet she doesn't care about her safety as long as she has him at her side. Even if that means to meet new yokai everyday.

But what will happen at the end. Will she be killed because of him or will he kill her out of control?

Her fate has yet to be decided and can still turn at the brick of the ending.

* * *

><p><strong>I decided to rewrite the prologue because I wasn't satisfied with the first one.<strong>


	2. The New Transfer Student

**2. The New Transfer Student**

Everything was quiet when the teacher showed her back to her students to write down a particular name on the black board. After she finished she turned on her heel and talked to the class.

"Well, everyone. This girl will start going to our school from today onwards. Please be nice to her."

She turned to the petit girl dressed in the same uniform as her female classmates on her left.

"Do you want to tell them something?"

The girl first looked at the teacher then turned her face towards her new classmates. Her clear light green eyes scimming the class, resembeled the color of jade. As she looked over the people in class she realized that there were a group of seven talking to each other.

'I wonder if I can make friends here?', she thought to herself before she started to introduce herself.

"My name's Harada Yoshi. Nice to meet you.", she said politely while she bowed.

"Well then, Harada-san, please take a seat behind Keikain-san.", the teacher said before she returned to her work of teaching them some important parts of the world history.

As Yoshi walked pass the students who were sitting in front of Keikain Yura, a girl with dark brown hair and brown eyes, she could hear the boys whisper something about how her name fitted her perfectly and that her boyfriend was a lucky dude.

'That talk again. Why must everyone always think that I have a boyfriend just because in their eyes I'm pretty?', she thought to herself while she sat down on her chair.

* * *

><p>The lessons dragged on like they would never end, but after an eternity of studying history, math and other trivia stuff the bell rang and signalized the start of the lunch break. The first thing everyone did, was to gather around her and ask her questions about her hobbies, her likes and dislikes and so on.<p>

"Well, there are lot things that I like and only a few I don't like, but..." She stopped and thought about telling them her favorite hobby.

'Should I tell them or shoul I just keep it to myself? The last time I told my new classmates about it, they thought I was a freak and ignored me. But would it be the same here too?'

"Well you see, I got a very interesting but also a very rare hobby. Most of the people think it's ridiculous.", she started to explain.

"Don't worry. We're used to weird hobbies because of the Kiyojuji Paranormal Investigation Squad.", one boy on her right explained.

Somehow she felt relieved.

'Maybe I can really make friends here who share my hobby.'

"I see. Well my hobby is to research and look for yokai because I think they're cool and it makes me feel at ease to know that they exist.", she told them.

Silence...

One boy with wavy black hair and khaki eyes suddenly jumped from his seat and went or rather ran towards her seat.

"Did you just say you like yokai? Did yousay you research and look for them?", he shouted dramatically in her direction. She was to surprised to answer and just nodded as reply.

"Wonderful. Magnificent.", he shouted back.

Everyone who were standing at her tabel just a second ago stepped away so as not to disturb the outburst of joy of their well-known yokai lover. Yoshi was unable to react, so she just stared at him.

"Would you want to join the Kiyojuji Paranormal Investigation Squad? We're also reseaching and looking for yokai. It would be great if you could join. By the way I'm Kiyojuji Kiyotsugu, the leader of the Squad.", he introduced himself after he relized that he hadn't told her his name. After she heard the offer of her new classmate she almost cried out in joy, but of course she didn't.

"Of course I want to. This is the first time I met someone who shares my interest in yokai.", she replied with a happy face.

'I just can't believe it. I just met someone who doesn't think I'm a freak.'

"If that is your decision follow me. I need to introduce you to the others.", he exclaimed.

She almost fell out of heaven. 'In this school are more than just one of my kind? This is getting better every minute. I'm so glad I moved to Ukiyoe town.', she thought happily while she followed Kiyotsugu-kun to the roof.

* * *

><p>"Man~, Kiyotsugu-kun sure is late.", said a girl with blonde hair and brown eyes while looking into her pocket mirror.<p>

"You're right. Normaly he's the first one at every meeting we're holding.", said another girl with black hair and blue eyes sitting beside her blonde friend.

"Don't worry Maki-san, Torii-san. I'm sure he's goinig to burst through the door with good news.", a brown haired boy said to them. The two other nodded in agreement, because they all knew that their leader wouldn't skip or even be late to one of his precious meetings without reason. After he told both of them to be patient the door flew open and revealed a happy Kiyotsugu with the surprised Yoshi behind him.

"Did you really had to hit the door like that?", she asked him a bit annoyed. She didn't like it if things broke because of lack of care.

"Aaaah... I see that everyone has already assemblied. Well guys, I'm truly sorry for the wait but I had a good reason. Harada-kun here has just joined our Investigation Squad.", he exclaimed with a wide smile across his face before turning towards Yoshi.

"Welcome to my Kiyojuji Paranormal Investigation Squad, Harada-kun." He turned back to his friends.

"Harada-kun likes to investigate and look for yokai that's why she will be one of our friends starting today.", he said cheerily to them. All of them stayed quiet except a boy with blond hair who shouted at his leader that he was the greatest for finding a new member for the Squad. While he did so the others approached her and asked her if she was really going to join them and their leader.

"You sure about this, Yoshi-san? You still can turn your back and run.", said the blonde girl which name was Saori Maki.

"Don't worry about me, Maki-san. I really do enjoy looking for yokai. It makes me feel more vivid.", she told her. Maki only blew out a sigh of defeat.

"Isn't it alright, Maki-san? If she like yokai that much the Investigation Squad really is the best way to experience something.", said the brown haired boy before he turned towards Yoshi. "It's nice that you joined us. I'm Rikuo Nura."

She smiled back at him and he was surprised that his face turned somewhat warmer.

'He? What was that? What did just happen?'

* * *

><p>After they all introduced themselves and after that two more girls, Keikain Yura and Oikawa Tsurara, arrived at the roof, Kiyotsugu started talking about his newest plan on meeting yokai.<p>

"I'm sure you all heard about the incidents that happend in the old building near the river, right?", he asked but didn't wait for an answer.

"We're going to look for yokai there tonight."

"HEEEEEE?...", everyone shouted back at him. Yoshi was really excited now.

'I'm going to look for some yokai, in a group no less. This is the best day ever.'

"Wait, don't you think that that is a bit to sudden? I mean what about preparation?", Rikuo asked.

"Don't worry. The yokai that is said to hide in there isn't a dangerous one. It is a small cat yokai whose purpose it is to let everyone who sees it to feel free of every burden they had. That is if you doesn't make it angry. If it happens that this yokai is angerd by someone, everyone who sees it will start to hallucinate things that are most painful for them. You see there's nothing dangerous about this yokai.", he finished explaining.

Everyone was quiet.

'Still the effect of this angerd yokai is terrifying.', everyone thought.

"If something bad happens we still have our onmyoji girl Keikain-kun with us.", he said while pointing with his hand at Yura who was bitting on her bread.

'I hope that nothing bad will happen tonight. I don't want my friends to get in danger because I can't keep the yokai under control.', Rikuo thought not realizing that Yoshi was watched by some strange yokai sitting only a few meters away from them.


	3. YumeNeko the Dreamshowing Yokai

**3. Yume-Neko, the Dreamshowing Yokai**

It was already dark outside when Yoshi arrived at the meeting point at the house near the river. The air was filled with the smell of rotting wood and old things. At the time she arrived there Kana, Yura, Tsurara and Rikuo were already there and wited for everyone else. The first one to realize her arrival was Rikuo who, for some unknown reason was getting a bit nervous when she approached them.

"Harada-san. We were waiting for you.", he said in his normal attidude. But unknown to everybody else he felt weird and very nervous inside.

"Sorry that I'm late guys. I still don't know my way around here, so it took me some time to find the wright location.", she explained.

"Don't worry about that Harada-san. Besides you're still on time.", Tsurara said cheerily. After a while Maki and Torii also joined them for their little 'adventure'.

"Aaahh~! I see that everyone has arrived here before me.", appeared a well-known voice from the same direction Yoshi has come earlier.

"Well since everyone is already here, we can start our investigation immediatly.", Kiyotsugu said before he stept into the almost collapsing house at first. As he did so the old wooden floor creaked under his foot. As everyone started to follow him Maki and Torii clenched themselves against each other. Yura used her sense to locate any other yokai beside Rikuo and Tsurara but failed. Rikuo and Tsurara were on guard. If something dangerous were going to arrive they would be the first to step in and get their friends out of the house. Yoshi looked around her so as if she tried to burn the sight into her brain.

'This is so exciting. It's the first time I actually am doing something I like with friends who also like it.', she thought while glancing at her newly found friends.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile a female cat like figure has watched them since they entered her territory. For some strange reason she didn't feel any danger from them like she did when others entered before them. The girl who was looking around herself in curiosity caught her attention. In her eyes she was the most beautiful being she had ever seen. The long dark brown hair tied together in a neat ponytail flowed down her back gracefully and dancing everytime she turned her head. As her face was directed at her the cat yokai could see her jade like green eyes which sparkeled in the dim moonlight. In her eyes those two green spots were like unique jewels waiting for someone to claim them.<p>

'I want her to be by her side. She's the one I waited for such a long time. I want her to be my master.', she thought while she looked at the petit girl in front of her. 'But I need to seperate her from those other human kids. They're just get in our way.'

* * *

><p>"Well then everyone. Since we now are nine persons we can split up into three groups of three people. That way we cover more space and find the yokai quicker.", Kiyotsugu stated. Shima was very delighted by the brilliant idea of his leader and praised him for being a genius.<p>

"Now everyone, let's split up into three groups and search this house troughoutly. If a group finds the yokai use your doll to contact the others. If none of us finds the yokai within three hours we'll gather at the entrance again and think of another way to find it.", he said to his followers.

Torii and Maki turned to the onmyouji girl Yura and asked her to be together in one group.

"Sure. If the yokai happens to appear I'll be sure to exorcise it.", she said to them. They felt more save now and started to walk upstairs because Kiyotsugu told them to look up there for the yokai.

"Well then, Shima-kun and Ienaga-kun. You two will be joining me and look here on the ground floor for the yokai. Rikuo-kun, Oikawa-kun and Harada-kun, the three of you will take the basement. Good luck.", he said before he dragged Shima and a protesting Kana with him. The three who were left behind by them just stared at the direction he went of before they also started to walk into the basement.

"Let's go, Tsurara-chan, Harada-san.", Rikuo said to the two girls and started to walk.

* * *

><p>'This is great, now I only need to seoerate her from those two. This will be easier than I thought. But... I hope she won't be frightened by me. I still AM a yokai and she still IS a human.', the cat yokai thought worriedly.<p>

* * *

><p>"I didn't knew that old buildings like this had such a huge basement.", Yoshi said in awe after they had finally entered the basement and already walked 15 minutes.<p>

"You see, this house was build during World War I. The inhabitants were really worried so they had their basement build quite different from the others. This is also the reason why this building's basement is this huge.", Rikuo explained.

"I see. But still it really is kind of..."

"Scary?", Tsurara asked. Yoshi looked at her and replied.

"No. It's kind of calming."

Rikuo stopped in his track and turned towards the girls behind him. "You find this dark, cold place calming?", he asked with confusion in his voice. Yoshi also stopped in her track only a few steps before him and stared in his brown eyes with a gentle look. Rikuo started blushing when he realized that his face was only half a meter away from hers.

"Yes. It's kinda weird but everytime I'm in an ancient building, near collapsing like this one or a well treated one, I feel calm. The atmosphere reminds me of my childhood, that's all there is to it.", she explained before she passed by him and went ahead. Rikuo was still unable to move because of the bit space that was between them only a few seconds ago.

* * *

><p>"Rikuo-sama, are you alright?", Tsurara whispered to her master. A cold breeze past them and Rikuo gained control of himself. "Yes, I'm alright. Sorry for worrying you Tsurara-chan.", he said with his usual gentle smile. When he looked in front of them he felt weird. Something was missing or rather someone was missing.<p>

"Hey, where is Harada-san?", he asked his female attendant. Tsurara turned her head in the same direction her master was facing and saw the same empty floor like him. "She was just ahead of us, wasn't she?", she replied, confused of how a normal human could vanish without her or Rikuo noticing. A bad thought crossed their minds. "Rikuo-sama, what if that yokai that resides here has taken her?", she asked a bit worried.

'Crap! How could something like this happen when I was practically beside her?', he asked himself before he turned towards Tsurara with a serious look.

"Tsurara. Go back to the others and tell them that they get out of here. Tell the that the basement is fragil and the whole house might collapse every minute, they won't question that."

"Understood."

"After that go back to the main house and get Kubinashi, Kurotabou and Aotabou here. We don't know what this yokai can do expect to that what Kiyotsugu-kun told us. But I don't think that that is all it can do.", he finished his order.

"You can count on me, Rikuo-sama.", she replied before she went off.

'I just hope that nothing happens to Harada-san while Tsurara is getting everyone out of here.', he thought to himself before he turned to his night form. He didn't know why he was that worried for her but he just couldn't bare the thought of her being in danger.

He went down the floor searching for his new friend.

* * *

><p><em><strong>-On Tsurara's Side-<strong>_

* * *

><p>After Tsurara got everyone out of the 'collapsing' house she ran to the main house of Nura Gumi at full speed. At the time she arrived at the house sghe panted heavily and leaned at the entrance doors. The first thing that met her was the smell of alcohol. When she looked up she could see all the yokai of Nura Gumi partying. She didn't want to know why everyone was celebrating, all she wanted to know was where the three most trusted members of Nura Gumi where. As Natto-Kozo passed her she instantly asked him where they where.<p>

"Hum? Kubinshi, Kurotabou and Aotabou? I think they were drinking sake in the garden by the pond.", he answered a bit drunken.

She ran of right after Natto-Kozo told her the location of those three. As soon as she reached the pond she could already see them in a circle of a few other yokai drinking their sixth bottle of sake.

"Kubinshi! Kurotabou! Aotabou! Stop your drinking and come with me.", she shouted so that they would hear her among all that laugther.

"He? What's wrong Yuki-Onna?", a half drunken Kurotabou asked while holding the hilt of the no empty sixth bottle. Kubinshi and Aotabou also looked at her direction.

"This is not the time for drinking. Rikuo-sama might be in danger!" After she said those simple five words everything went quiet. Now everyone was staring at the small Yuki-Onna who still was in her human form.

"What do you mean by that?", Kubinashi was the first to speak. He now had a very serious look on his face that showed how concerned he was over the Sandaime. "Well, you see. The Kiyojuji Paranormal Investigation Squad went to that old building near the river where that cat yokai resides and..." She was interrupted by no one else than the Shodaime, Nurarihyon.

"What the heck where you doing there. That building is no place for humans to go and play.", he said with an angered tone. Everyone was surprised that the Shodaime would be that upset about such a small matter. "Shodaime, what do you mean by that?", Karasu-Tengu who happened to appear at the right time asked his Supreme Commander.

"What, you don't remember? It was during World War I that the inhabitants were slaugthered by a yokai that shows you your strongest desire and uses it against you. A very difficult yokai to handle, really.", he said before blowing out smoke from his pipe.

"Aahh~ you mean that Yume-Neko, right? True, she really is a hand full and difficult to read.", Karasu-Tengu replied.

"Is that Yume-Neko that dangerous?", Yuki-Onna asked the old man before her. He looked back and again he blow out smoke. "Yeah. I'm sure Rikuo can handle her, he defeated Hagoromo Gitsune after all, but if he will be able to return by himself is another question.", he stated.

Silence.

"What are we waiting for? Let's go everyone. It's time to kick the ass of a cat yokai.", one of the smaller yokai exclaimed. They already were on their way to move out when Tsurara ran in front of them and blocked their way.

"You can't do that. Rikuo-sama ordered me to only bring along Kubinashi, Kurotabou and Aotabou. Besides there is a human girl involved and we don't know how she would react to a large group of yokai suddenly appearing before her.", she reasoned.

"A human girl?", Karasu-Tengu asked curious. "One of Rikuo-sama's friends from that weird Squad?"

"Yes, but she's new and we still don't know her that well yet."

Nurarihyon blew out a gust of smoke again. "I see. Well this isn't really the time for small-talk. Get going you four.", he said and walked away.

Kubinshi, Kurotabou and Aotabou followed Tsurara to the river.

* * *

><p><em><strong>-On Yoshi's Side-<strong>_

* * *

><p>While Rikuo was still unable to move from his spot, Yoshi walked pass him and turned right after she had seen something move from the corner of her eye. She followed the floor and realized that this part was more wrecked than the part she was in only a moment ago. At the end of this floor was a still intact door. She was curious of what would await her behind it so she opened the door just a little to peek inside. What she saw was more than she had hoped for. She saw a beautiful cat lying on the ground. 'Yokai', she thought.<p>

The cat was taller than normal cats were at least tripple the height of her and she was 4' 10''(ca.146cm) tall. This cat also had a weird color. It was of a powerful purple with lighter purpel lines on the neck. The cat yokai lifted her head from the ground and looked at her direction. Yoshi thought her heart skipped a beat because she suddenly felt so excited as if she just met a star saying hello to her. 'This can't be, I'm actually meeting a real yokai.' She almost squealed like a fangirl but restrained herself from it because it might scare the yokai to run away or attack her. She blinked and the next time she peeked into the room the yokai was alraedy at the door looking straight into her eyes.

"Hello my dear, I've waited for you for a long time. Please acompany me for a while. There are lots of things I need to tell you.", a soft, gentle voice rang out. Yoshi couldn't belive what she heard, this yokai said that it had been waiting for her. Without thinking she followed the yokai into the room. Behind her the door closed.

"Have a seat", the yokai said again. "This is going to be a long talk so please make you as comfortable as you can." She followed her and sat down on some rocks that were originally part of the ceiling.

"I'm sure you're curious about what I just said to you. Ask anything you want to know I'm going to answer anything." Yoshi still stared at the purple cat in front of her. Then she suddenly started asking question after question.

* * *

><p>Time flew past them and Yoshi now knew that the name of the cat was Yume-Neko and that she was a unique yokai that has changed with the time.<p>

"I always waited for someone like my first master and now I found her. You resemble her a lot. No prejudges against anything. Alwasy kind to everyone. Just like her." Yume-Neko changed from her cat form to her human like form and kneeled before Yoshi.

"I beg of you, please let me stay by your side as a sevant. All I ever wanted was to be of use to someone like my first master.", she pleaded while pressing her forehead to the ground. Yoshi stared at her and smiled. She took the hands of Yume-Neko into hers and agreed to what she said.

"But there is one condition. You are not allowed to call me master or mistress or something along those words. Never. You're going to call me by my name either Harada-san or Yoshi.", she said with a stern face. Yume-Neko just stared back at her new master and agreed to this condition.

* * *

><p><em><strong>-On Rikuo's Side-<strong>_

* * *

><p>He was walking aimlessly through the basement. He didn't find a clue to where that yokai could have taken her but he knew that if he didn't find her quickly he would never calm down.<p>

'Why is it like this. I don't know her that well so why, why do I feel so weird around her. And now that she isn't even here it hurts. What is this? It just doesn't make sense to me.' While Night Rikuo was lost in thoughts he didn't hear the yells from his subordinates approaching him. Only when they already where right in front of him he snaped out of his thoughts and turned to their direction.

"Oh, hey guys. I see you're already here.", he said cooly as ever when he was in his night form.

"Rikuo-sama, did you find that human girl?", Kubinashi asked the Sandaime.

"Harada Yoshi.", he replied angriely.

"What?" Kubinashi seemed to be quite surprised by the harsh reply from his commander.

'What? Why did I reply in that harsh tone? Kubinashi didn't do anything wrong.', Rikuo thought.

"You must be tired from the search for your new friend, Rikuo-sama.", Kurotabou stated without realizing that Rikuo himself was confused with his behaviour. "Probably."

They continued the search for Yoshi in three groups: Kubinashi and Yuki-Onna(she turned to her yokai form), Kurotabou and Aotabou and Rikuo.

They each searched in another direction but didn't find her. Suddenly there was a loud explosion and everyone stopped in their track and turned to the direction the sound came from. Short after that they started to ran towards that direction from their current locations.

* * *

><p><strong><em>-On Yoshi's and Yume-Neko's Side-<em>**

* * *

><p>Right after they had finished their little 'master-servant' conversation the wall on the back started to crumble before one huge fist appeared through a hole said fist had created. There was a huge explosion and the whole wall started to fall apart.<p>

"I thought we were in the basement.", Yoshi said a bit confused because she now could see trees behind the ugly looking, huge, muscular taint figure standing where the wall was supposed to be. "This room was so constructed that if something might happen and the way to the main entrance was blocked the inhabitants could get out from here through this room. It was never used though.", Yume-Neko explained and Yoshi understood.

"Hey don't just ignore me chicks!", the big guy shouted. They turned their attention to him now. As he saw that Yoshi was looking at him with her jade green eyes he kind of lost his attidude and was more like a shy little girl wanting to say something.

"What do you want from us?", Yume-Neko asked the guy in front of her. The voice of the other yokai let him snap out of his attidude change into a shy girl. He stretched his body to its full size and replied in a deep, violent voice "Don't you dare touch my future wife with that filthy hands of yours."

...

"What future wife?", Yoshi asked and caused him to return into his shy-girl mode. "Well, you see. I'm going to marry you.", he said while his index fingers were moving forth and back constantly. Because he had his eyes closed while he said it he didn't see the expression on her face after he had said it.

Yoshi's face was becoming paler every second, her mouth was widely open and her head just stopped working. Then suddenly she felt a hand around her body and realized soon after, that that guy has picked her up. "Well then, let's go. By the way the name of your future husband is Haiki no Yama (discard pile)."

* * *

><p>Before he could even take a step further he felt a sharp pain on his right arm which was holding onto Yoshi. Yume-Neko had changed into her yokai form again and bit into his arm. The pain let him loosen his grip on Yoshi and she could free herself. Yume-Neko let her ride on her back and landed gracefully on the ground.<p>

"You little, how dare you do that to Haiki no Yama-sama, the future husband this beauty, your master!", he shouted in rage and reached for her when he felt another sharp pain on his hand.

This time a sword had sliced his palm open and he started to scream in pain. He struggeled back and looked with furious eyes to the other intruder.

"What do you think you're doing to Haiki no Yama-sama? Who the heck are you?", he shouted at the man clothed in a traditional black kimono with a blue cloak covering his shoulders. He had long hair which were white on top and black at the bottom. He moved the sword he was holding in his right hand towards his shoulder and leand it on his right one. He then looked at the much larger yokai on his left an gave him a death glare with his crimson eyes.

"What do YOU think YOU are doing in MY territory?", he asked dangerously. The larger yokai shuddered but didn't back down on his position. "I'm just picking up my wife.", he said a bit terrified by the shorter and younger yokai.

"You're wife?", the newly arrived yokai asked with his deep voice. He then glanced at the two female behind him. "I don't see your 'wife' here because those two wouldn't marry someone as ugly as you.", he stated as he turned back at Haiki no Yama.

"WHAT? You little... insolent... brat.", the other shouted in rage and let his left fist rush down on him.

Yoshi was scared that that Haiki fellow had hit the other yokai who came to her and Yume-Neko's rescue. She stared at the spot were he had stood a moment ago. When he lifted his fist the only thing she could see was the demolished ground.

Haiki started laughing. "HAHAHAHAHA~ I pulverized him with just one blow!"

"No. It can't be...", Yoshi started to tremble, tears started to form in her eyes. She clutched her hands in front of her mouth and stayed silent.

* * *

><p>"I'm happy you're worried about me even though we don't know each other.", the deep voice rang out right beside her. Yoshi could feel the warmth of a body leaning against hers. Two arms were residing on her shoulders and she could feel the warm breath caress her left cheek. As she turned towards the source of the voice her jade green eyes met crimson ones. The yokai stayed in this position for quite a while.<p>

Rikuo didn't care. Somehow he felt at ease having body contact with Yoshi. And Yoshi didn't say to let her go so he wouldn't.

'Weird. Just a moment ago I felt uneasy only thinking about what might happen to her and now. It's just to weird but I like this feeling.'

He didn't realize that Yoshi started blushing wildly at the close contact she had with him.

"HEY! DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH MY WIFE, YOU BRAT!", Haiki shouted when he saw the position the younger yokai and his 'wife' were in.


	4. Our Secret

**4. Our Secret**

"You're alright?", the taller boy asked Yoshi after he had turned his face at her again. Unable to speak because of what just happened in front of her she just nodded.

* * *

><p><em><strong>-Flashback-<strong>_

* * *

><p><em>"HEY! DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH MY WIFE, YOU BRAT!", Haiki shouted when he saw the position the younger yokai and his 'wife' were in.<em>

_The boy hugging Yoshi looked angry at him while slowly releasing Yoshi's shoulders. She somehow felt disappointed by their seperation but stayed silent._

_"You shouldn't speak to me in that kind of tone, especially when I'm busy with a woman.", he said to Haiki with a death glare while taking his fighting stance._

_"Don't get cocky brat. Who do you think you are?", he shouted back. A moment later he was already split into two halfs._

_"You don't know who I am? You should at least know in which territory your stepping in to. I'm the Sandaime of Nura Gumi, Nura Rikuo.", he exclaimed forgetting that Yoshi could hear everything he said._

* * *

><p><em><strong>-End Flashback-<strong>_

* * *

><p>As Night Rikuo approached her the other yokai, his subordinates arrived at the scene panting hard.<p>

"Yo, you guys are late. I already defeated that Haiki fellow.", he said cooly.

Yoshi now snapped out of her trance and tried to aske the one question that was in her mind.

"Are you really Nura Rikuo-kun?", she slowly asked him with curiousity.

The newly arrived yokai were surpprised by the sudden question. They looked at each other in order to see what they should do. Tsurara was the first to have an idea. She wanted to use her technic 'Noroi no Fubuki, Yukiyamagoroshi' in order to make Yoshi fall asleep. She took a step forward and placed her hands in front of her mouth but was met by a glaring Yume-Neko standing in front of Tsurara's actual target. She and the others including Rikuo were surprised to see the wild cat yokai protecting an ordinary human girl.

"Don't you dare touch Yoshi.", she hissed between her clenched teeth.

They were more confused by her protective gesture. Rikuo then stepped in front of Tsurara and gave her a sign to step back and let him handle the situation. Yume-Neko's eyes narrrowed more and glared at the young man in front of her.

"Don't worry, we won't hurt her. In fact we came to rescue her. From you. I persume you're Yume-Neko, the yokai who slaughtered this house' owners during World War I.", he said calmly. Everything was silent. Something was strange, shouldn't Yoshi be surprised and scared of the revelation he just gave? He turned his gaze towards Yoshi who still was standing behind of Yume-Neko. Calmly.

'What's wrong here? Shoudn't she be scared? What happened between them before I reached them?', he asked himself in his thoughts.

He registered her moving towards Yume-Neko. She placed a hand on her shoulder and said something into her cat ears. It appears that Yume-Neko calmed down because she released her stance and looked into the eyes of her new master with adoring ones. Wait adoring?

'What happened just now?', everyone asked themselves while looking at the very strange view in front of them.

Yoshi then turned towards Rikuo again and looked deep into his eyes. He started blushing because of her piercing gaze. He thought he would be swallowed by those beautiful jade green eyes and held by them forever. But then he remembered what she had asked him a short while ago: 'Are you really Nura Rikuo-kun?'

'Shit, I accidently said my name to Haiki without thinking. She heard it. My cover is blown.'

Yoshi must have realized that the boy facing her was in trouble because she sighed and smiled gently at him.

"If you really are Nura-kun then don't worry. I won't tell anyone about today night. It would be to much to explain and I don't really get all of it myself.", she said before bowing and turning towards the exit (missing wall). She was shortly followed by Yume-Neko in her cat form but this tme in the normal size and with a normal reddish brown color.

* * *

><p>As she walked off, her thoughts were still by the boy who exclaimed that he was Nura Rikuo.<p>

'Could it be that Nura-kun is part yokai? I really should investigate it.'

Soon she was out of sight from the bunch of yokai and silently walked home. She then felt something soft against her feet. It was Yume-Neko who was brushing her body comfortable against her legs.

"You followed me? Well can't say anything against it. I am your master now after all."

The cat looked up at her face and miaowed at her. Yoshi picked her up and walked away with her in her arms.

"I'm going to call you Yume-chan because 'Yume-Neko' would be a weird name for a 'normal' cat. Everyone can see that you are a cat, no need for me to call you 'neko'.", Yoshi explained.

"As you wish, master.", was the reply from Yume-Neko, pardon Yume-chan.

* * *

><p>After Yoshi had them left behind without saying anything else than her 'promise' towards Rikuo, they also left the old building and went to the main house of Nura Gumi. It was weird for them, they hadn't encoutered a human that wasn't at least surprised by the sudden appearing of yokai.<p>

"I see you returned unharmed, Rikuo." Nurarihyon greeted his grandson.

"Don't underestimate me. I won't be beaten up by a cat.", he replied arrogant. "Well it wasn't the cat that did the rucus. It was an other yokai, Haiki no Yama, or something like that.", he continued.

His grandfather made a weird face. "Did you just say Haiki no Yama was there? That's weird. I thought that that kind of yokai stay at the places they were born."

"Well he said something about Yoshi being his wife. But obviously that was a lie because she herself didn't knew about it."

"His wife?" Now Nurarihyon was really confused. In all his years he hadn't heard of a haiki yokai that left his birthplace for a women. Something must be up with that Yoshi-girl.

"And what about Yume-Neko? What did you do with her?", he asked his grandson again. He tuned his face towards him and answered bored.

"Nothing much. When Yoshi went off she followed her, right after she had calmed her down before she could attack us."

The Shodaime was now totally dunbfounded. How could a human girl calm down a yokai that had given him and his son so much trouble in the past?

'That girl definitely is special. I'd like to meet her and see what kind of girl she is.', he thought while taking a deep pull from his pipe.

* * *

><p>Rikuo was sitting on the sakura tree in the garden of the Nura Gumi main house. As alwasy he was staring at the lights of the town but this time his thoughts were focused on one particular girl. He thought only of her. Her beautiful jade green eyes that were like rare jewels. Her long dark brown hair flowing down to her waist gracefully. Her slender body fitting perfectly into his embrace. Her pleasant scent that reminded him of the smell of sakura petals. Delicate, sweet and compelling. His thoughts were becoming more and more intimate. He imagined how it would felt to touch her soft lips with his, how she would moan in pleasure when he would be caressing her body softly with his hands.<p>

When he realized where his thoughts were drifting into he suddenly sat up and clutched his head with one of his hands.

'What am I thinking? What's wrong with my head. Sure Yoshi is pretty and gentle and much more than other girls I met up until now but...aaarrrgghh!' Even when he tried to not think of her his head would automatically bring her image up again.

"Maybe I just need some sleep.", he mumbled before he jumped down from the branch he was sitting on landing gracefully on the ground.

'I should try to get some sleep. Tomorrow will be a pain if I was too tired to attend classes like normal.', he thought before turning back into his day form. He laid down on his futon in his room before he closed his eyes and fell asleep.

* * *

><p>Unknown to him Yoshi too had weird imaginations about them kissing and caressing each other. She too decided that she was only tired and needed a good sleep. She went to bed at almost the same time as Rikuo did. But unlike him she was watched by other strange yokai outside of her apartement. One of them was an insect yokai who resembled a butterfly. He approached the window of her bedroom and peeked inside taking a look on her sleeping face.<p>

"Soon you will be mine.", he said before he flew away into the night sky.


	5. Hearing The Voice of An Angel

**5. Hearing The Voice of An Angel**

The sun shone brightly down at the main house of Nura Gumi when one particular shoji door slid open revealing Rikuo in his black school uniform. He took fast steps towards the entrance.

'Damn, why did I oversleep? If I don't hurry I'll be late for school.', he thought to himself. The reason for his long sleep was, that even after he laid down on his futon last night he couldn't fall asleep as he was still thinking of Yoshi and her reaction towards the revelation of his secret.

He arrived at the entrance and hurriedly put on his shoes while talking to the smaller yokai that he won't eat breakfast because he wouldn't make it to school if he did. Soon he had both of his shoes on and started to reach for the door when a voice appeared behind him.

"I heard what happened yesterday on your clubs activity. Would you mind to explain it to me?"

As Rikuo turned around to meet the person who talked to him, he saw the small figure of his grandfather dressed in his traditional kimono with his pipe in his right hand.

"Jii-chan. I'm in a hurry right now. Can we talk about that later?", Rikuo asked the man before him. Truthfully he didn't want to speak about it now especially because he to didn't quite understand why he acted that way towards Yoshi. He only know her for one day after all.

The much older man sighed and gestured that he was fine with that as long as Rikuo would tell him everything that had happened last night. After that Rikuo started his way to school with an embarrassed face because he was reminded of the thing he did with Yoshi. 'Damn, how am I supposed to face her after she knows that I am that person who hugged her like that?', he asked himself when he stopped for a few seconds before he again started running.

* * *

><p>At school he tried to avoid Yoshi as long as he can but failed miserably because he hadn't thought about the option that she would be the one wanting to talk with him.<p>

"Can I speak to you in person Nura-kun? There's something I want to make clear.", she said while smiling sweetly at him. After seeing that beautiful smile he couldn't say 'no'.

"Sure."

They both left the classroom and went to the back of the school where nobody normaly would come. Yoshi looked around as to verify that they were alone and no other students were able to hear what she was about to say. After she checked that they were by themselves she turned her head towards the chocolate haired boy.

"Yesterday when the Investigation Squad was in that old house a yokai attacked me and I was saved by a yokai that said that his name was Nura Rikuo. That was you, right.", she asked or more like exclaimed. Rikuo was a little nervous because he thought that she would change her view on him but he didn't like the idea to lie to her at all. He slowly opened his mouth to give her an answer when they were interupted by two girls.

* * *

><p>"Finally we found you. You're Harada Yoshi if I'm not mistaken.", the smaller one of them said. Yoshi nodded. Rikuo was slightly relieved that he didn't have to answer her, now.<p>

"I knew it.", the smaller said.

"Actually we wanted to ask you if you would like to join the school band.", the other girl said.

"Why me?", Yoshi asked surprised that they would look for her for such a small thing.

"Don't be shy, we did some research on you because you looked kind of familiar to some of the band members. You're the winner of the international vocalist contest when you were eight years old. If someone like you would join our band we would definetly be a huge success.", the taller one said with enthusiasm in her voice.

Yoshi looked at a loss now. She wouldn't have expected that someone would do research on her. The pleading eyes of the older girls stared daggers at her so she agreed to join their band.

"Really? That's wonderful. We practice every Thursday after school. We're waiting for you in the music room on the first floor.", one of them said before they turned around and walked away squeeling like they just met an hot actor.

* * *

><p>Yoshi sighed at that and turned her attention towards Rikuo again. They now were looking each other deep into the eyes. After they realized that they were staring at each other they both blushed a light shade of pink.<p>

"So... the thing we were just talking right now. You're him.", she said again. Now Rikuo had to answer because fate wouldn't help him out of this situation twice, or?

...

Nope, fate wouldn't.

He sighned in defeat. "Yeah, I'm that yokai you met yesterday, but currently I'm a human."

She looked at him with big, bright shining eyes. To Rikuo those eyes were to dazzling and he thought that he would lose his ability to see if she would look at him like that any longer.

"So you really are a yokai, awesome. I never met a yokai in person or befriended any, except Yume-chan.", she said with a cheerily voice.

"Yume-chan?", he asked with confusion.

"Yeah, the cat yokai from yesterday Yume-Neko. I call her Yume-chan now because I somehow became her master.", she said explaining but was scratching the back of her head cheekily. Rikuo's eyes widened and he almost fell over.

'She was what? The master of the Yume-Neko who was even unable to be tamed by jii-chan?', he thought while disbelive spread across his face.

"I know it's unbelievable but it's the truth. But putting that aside,... does everyone else know about you Nura-kun?", she asked him. Rikuo looked at the ground. She kind of knew that he didn't tell them but she still needed to know.

"No they don't, except Tsurara-chan and Kurata-kun and Keikain-san knows about it too. They are yokai as well after all.", he answered truthfully.

"I see. Oikawa-san and Kurata-san are yokai too. Well if you haven't told the others about yourself I won't either just like I promised yesterday.", she said with a bright smile on her lips before she turned her back towards him. He looked at her back with amazed look. She really was special. He felt his cheeks warm up a bit.

"We should return to class, everyone probalby is asking were we went off to.", she said before grabbing his left hand and running off towards their classroom. Rikuo's face was getting hotter due to the contact of their hands.

* * *

><p>After school ended they all went towards the music room, because Yoshi told her new friends that she would be participating in the school band because of her senpais asking her to.<p>

"I didn't knew that you were that famous, Yoshi-chan.", Torii said while smiling widely. "I didn't new either, I mean it was five years ago when I won that contest.", Yoshi relied.

"But I sure was surprised that Kiyotsugu-kun let us off so easily. I thought he would be more persistent to keep us accompany him like Shima.", Maki said still not believing that their 'leader' let them of.

* * *

><p>They all entered the music room only to be met by five other students. Said students all looked at the door when it opened and suddenly jumped from their seats to greet their newest member.<p>

"Welcome to Ukiyoe Middel School Band. I'm Fumiya Takashi.", a boy with dark brown hair said. Two girls who looked alike, probably twins, also introduced themselves.

"I'm Yamamoto Hikaru.", the first one with short hair said. "And I'm Yamamoto Hikari.", the other with longer hair tied into a ponytail said. "As you can see we're twins.", both said in unison.

"We're so glad that you decided to join us.", Fumika, the taller girl from before said.

"Oh, I see you brought your friends. Do they want to join us too?", Risa, the smaller girl from before asked.

"No. We just accompanied Yoshi-chan here. We didn't want to join but if you don't mind we want to listen to what you do.", Kana said while waving her hands in front of her chest.

"I see. Well no prob. Just sit down and listen, but first we need to do some organisation stuff.", Hikaru said and turned towards Yoshi again.

"You see since we only are five members we don't do the usual stuff other choirs do. We really are more like a band. Takashi-kun he is a genius when it comes to rythm, he's our drummer. Hikari-chan plays the keyboard while her twin sister Hikaru-chan plays the second guitar. Risa-chan is our bassist and I play the lead guitar.", Fumika started explaining.

"We all decided that we needed a vocalist and we want you to take that part.", she ended her explanation.

"I see, so all you need is a vocalist. Fine by me I already said that I will join you.", Yoshi replied. All five of them were delighted by her decision. Takashi snipped with his fingers and said 'Yes!' while the twins were holding onto each others hand and jumped while saying 'We did it. We did it.' Risa was holding her hand pressed against each other and looked happy at the others. Fumika was holding her hand out to shake Yoshi's who took it and shook.

"Welcome to our School Band. We still don't have a name but...", Fumika said but was cut by Yoshi.

"What about 'Sixth Sense'?"

They all looked at her and thought about it for a while before everyone nodded in agreement because they liked that name.

"Okay from today onwards we will be known as 'Sixth Sense'.", Fumika exclaimed.

They all seemed to have forgotten about the Paranormal Investigation Squad members who still were sitting at the tables in the classroom.

"Well then guys let's start with our practice. Yoshi-chan here are the music sheets for the songs we played until now. We start with 'Sayonara Solitia' (_Chrono rusade Ending_)", Fumika said before taking her place like the others did. Takashi gave the rythm with his sticks hitting against each other.

Then everyone started playing when they had to. When Yoshi began to sing everyone in the room was fasinated of how fast she could syncronize herself with the others. They listened to her soft and clear voice singing the text with so much emotion. Her voice was like that of a nymph.

* * *

><p>To Rikuo her voice wasn't something that can be compared to anything normal. Her voice was clear, soft, filled with emotion and so much more. He felt like he could listen to her singing forever.<p>

'Like an angel. Her voice reminds me of an angel.', he thought.

Realization struck him. The answer to all the questions he asked himself after he met Yoshi. To the behaviour he showed in front of her when they were alone.

**He fell in love with Yoshi.**


	6. Kidnapping

**6. Kidnapping**

After they finished practice all of them went home. Since Rikuo, Kana and Yoshi lived in the same direction they went together after saw the others off they walked in silence. No one dared to break it until Kana couldn't stand it anymore and talked to Yoshi.

"You really have a beautiful voice Yoshi-chan. I can understand why Fumika-senpai and the others wanted you to join them.", she said with a smile.

"Thank you, Ienaga-san. It's been a long time since I last sang in front of people.", Yoshi replied. Kana was dumbstruck.

"Why would you stop singing in front of people? It would be such a waste if you would.", she said eagerly. Yoshi smiled at that comment but stayed silent.

It wasn't long before they arrived at Kana's house and saw her off.

Now Rikuo was walking alone with Yoshi and the silence began to spread again. From time to time he would look at her face only to turn away right after. It felt awkward not only for Rikuo but also for Yoshi.

"Nee~, Nura-kun. Is everything alright? You seem to be concerend about something.", Yoshi asked the taller boy walking beside her.

"Eh..? Ah, yeah. I'm alright. No need to worry.", he said still not facing her because if he did Yoshi would see his red face.

She looked at him with an examining look.

"You're sure you're alright? Your face is all red you know."

'Shit, she saw it. How embarrassing!', Rikuo thought. Right now he wished that he had the same attitude as his night form.

He suddenly stopped in his track as he felt a soft, warm hand on his forehead. When he looked up he saw right into the face of Yoshi. Apparently she hadn't believed what he said and wanted to confim herself.

At the sudden contact he had with her he felt his face warm up even more.

'Shit. Please stop being that near to me.', he begged in his mind but of course she couldn't hear it.

"You seem to have a slight fever. You should take care of you more even if you are a yokai.", she said with a gentle voice. At that he thought his head would explode like a vulcan. Unable to do anything else he nodded silently.

* * *

><p>The rest of their way was spend in silence. Again.<p>

They had now reached the appartement were Yoshi was living.

"Well then Nura-kun, see you tomorrow in school.", Yoshi said before she entered her room on the second floor.

Rikuo watched her as she went up the stairs and her disappearing figure. Even after she had long disappeared from his sight he still gazed at the door that seperated him from her. He then realized that if he doesn't hurry home everyone would be worrying and send a search party for him.

When he arrived at home everyone was already partying in the garden.

"Ah~, Waka. Welcome home.", the smaller yokai greeted before turning back to their drinking. Rikuo then entered the house and went straight to his room to change his clothing.

He now wore a traditional black yukata which revealed part of his muscular chest. His hair also had changed their colour from blown-black to white-black. His eyes were of a strong crimson. His aura was more that of an leader than before. As he walked into the dining room he met his grandfather.

"Now Rikuo, you still need to explain what happened last night.", Nurarihyon the Shodaime of Nura Gumi said to his grandson.

"We still have time for that later old man..."

"Stop shoving this topic away. I heard from Kubinashi that Yume-Neko had protected a human girl from an attack from Yuki-Onna. What I want to know is why.", he said firmly.

Rikuo sighned at that and stared down on his shorter grandfather.

"I don't really know why Yume-Neko did that but it seems that she won't hurt Yoshi.", he answered back with bored tune.

"So? You let her go? You let her follow that Yoshi girl?", Nurarihyon poked further.

At that Rikuo twitched sligthly. 'Shit. I didn't thought about that. What if something happens because of that stray cat?', he shouted inside of his head. He turned around and left his grandfather standing in the hall.

"Really~, I sure have an idiotic grandson.", he muttered to himself.

Before Rikuo could leave the house he felt youki that didn't belong to anyone from his family.

"Who's there?", he asked into the darkness of the night.

He saw a shadow moving towards him but something was off. Wait is that figure shaking? Why would someone walk shakily through the streets? He then smelt something familiar. It smelt like copper... It couldn't be.

That figure now was in sight and Rikuo almost jumped out of his skin when he realized who that person was.

* * *

><p>"What happened to you, Yume-Neko. Don't tell me you did something to Yo...", he said angrily but was cut off by her.<p>

"How dare you thinking that I would hurt my master.", she screamed back at him before she collapsed onto the ground holding her injuried stomach. She laid there in pain.

"What happened?", Rikuo asked again unsure if he really wanted to hear the answer.

"Yoshi,...she...", Yume panted hardly because of the loss of blood.

"Yoshi? Did something happend to her?", he asked more worried than before.

Yume-Neko was surprised. She didn't knew why the Sandaime of Nura Gumi would be that concerned about a human girl.

"She... was kidnapped. By...*cough*... an insect yokai...*cough*... named...Chomaru.", she said before starting to cough up blood.

'Yoshi. Please be safe.', he begged before he ordered some yokai who were just passing by to call for Zen. He should treat Yume-Neko so that they might get more information about Yoshi's kidnapper.

'Yoshi just wait for me. I'll be sure to rescue you.', he thought in deep concern.

* * *

><p>At the same time in a dark forest out of town a you man with colourful wing was flying near a newly spun cocoon with a delighted face.<p>

"Soon you will be mine. Forever.", said man exclaimed while caressing the cocoon carefuly as if not to damage it.

"Very soon you will be my and only my wife, beautiful Yoshi."

Inside of the cocoon an unconscious Yoshi was hung on white sticky threads. She didn't know what will happen to her nor did she know what was going on outside.


	7. Change

**7. Change**

He sat quietly beside the hurt yokai while Zen treated her wounds. He was still bandaging her when she opened her eyes and looked around her.

"Where am I?", she asked a bit confused because she knew that she was on the street just a while ago.

"Don't worry. You're inside of the Nura Gumi's mansion.", a deep voice answered her. She moved her head towards the direction she heard him speak, causing Zen to shout at her in annoyance.

"HEY, DON'T MOVE. YOU'RE SERIOUSLY INJURIED, BASTARD."

At the sudden outburst of the bird yokai beside her she flinched before giving him a glare.

"Don't get so full of yourself because I'm injuried now little bird.", she replied. A vein popped out on his foreheard. "You little..."

"Calm down Zen.", Rikuo told his sworn brother before turning his head at the female cat lying in front of him. "And you should be more friendly or rather cooperative.", he said with a lecturing voice. Zen finished his treatment even though he didn't like it, it was his job after all. After he had finished he left the room immedietly.

Rikuo had never turned his gaze off of Yume-Neko, just in case she would try something funny. But his expression became more serious when they were alone in the room now. Yume also felt the seriousness he emitted. She turned her attention towards the young head of the Nura Gumi.

"You said that Yoshi was kidnapped by someone named Chomaru. What's the meaning of that?", he asked even though he knew that it was a stupid question.

"It means that Yoshi was abducted by another yokai, stupid.", she hissed at him. He sighed.

"I understand that, but why?", he asked again more calm that he thought he would be able to. He was boiling inside out of concern for **his** Yoshi.

Yume lowered her head. Her cat hears were lying limp on both of her sides of her head. She slowly shook her head.

"That... I don't know, but... I think that his reasons are the same as that of that ugly yokai a while ago.", she answered.

By this statement he felt his heart ache. 'What did she just say? That Chomaru wanted to make **his** Yoshi his wife?'

Rikuo almost lost to his anger that now was filling the room. He activated his fear without realizing and almost caused the room to collapse if his grandfather, Nurarihyon hadn't come to look for the dangerous yokai Yume-Neko. At the time he opened the shoji doors the room was already filled all of the room and was now flooding outside into the garden. The smaller yokai who were near the room ran away from it scared. They never had experienced that the Sandaime was this angry. It really must be something serious.

"Hey Rikuo what's wrong with you. It's not like you to loose your control.", the old man said with a serious look. Rikuo turned to him before trying himself to calm down a bit.

"I persume that this was your doing. What did you tell him, Yume-Neko.", the older yokai spoke before noticing that the cat yokai gave his grandson a surprised look. After seeing that he again turned towards his grandson. Rikuo had already left the room without their notice. "When did he...?" Yume and even Nurarihyon were surprised to see an empty spot were Rikuo was supposed to be.

* * *

><p>He left the room who was giving him a feeling of insecurity. Unconsciously he had walked out of the mansion. He was noe standing in front of the appartement he had seen her off only a few hours ago. He still had his fear activated so nobody had noticed him to enter the appartement of his beloved.<p>

Soon after he entered he felt more calm than he had awhile ago.

'Weird, she isn't even here and I feel calmer.', he thought with a small smile on his face. While he examined the rooms he found a little shrine in the bedroom. He was curios but he knew that it would be rude to look inside without her permission. Then again he was a yokai now, wasn't it his nature to be rude? Without a second thought about it he opened the shrine doors. He thought he would see pictures of her grandparents but what he saw gave him a stab in through the heart. There were three pictures of still young humans, 30 years at maximum. But what gave him the greatest shock was that one of those pictures showed a younger girl who resembled Yoshi like they were the same person.

'What's the meaning of this?'

He closed the doors again and walked out of the room. He was confused. But before he could think even further a familiar voice reached his ears.

"It's rude to sniff around in things that don't belong to you."

When he turned around he met the eyes of a slightly angered Yume-Neko accompanied by his most trusted subordinates.

"You saw it, right?", she then asked before he could say anything as respond to her last statement. He nodded.

"I see." Yume was now calmer. Rikuo raised an eyebrow at that.

"Do you know the reason behind it?", he asked really curiosly.

Yume looked up and met his crimson eyes with hers. After a while she shook her head.

"I'm afraid no. She didn't told me about it either but it looks to me that that girl who looks just like her was really dear to Yoshi.", she said.

* * *

><p>They had left the appartement and were now on the way to find Yoshi. More determined than ever Rikuo was sure to save her.<p>

"You sure that we're going the right direction?", a suspicious Kurotabo asked the female cat that was leading them.

"Of course I am. I would never mistake her scent.", she answered him sharply. Even though she was still injuried she insisted on accompany those who were going to rescue Yoshi. At first Nurarihyon was against it because he couldn't trust her because of her doings in the last century. But in order to keep their territory save he had no other chance. Because if they would allow one yokai to run wild inside of their territory others might do the same.

* * *

><p>Well, back to the story...<p>

* * *

><p>Yume-Neko was now in her giant cat form and was leading the others to the place where the scent of her master was coming from. Soon they left town and were facing a dark forest. Yume-Neko entered the forest without hesitation followed by Rikuo. The others were a bit concerned about this forest because there could be traps set everywhere but they followed their commander.<p>

Inside of the forest Chomaru, a butterfly yokai, was still waiting for his 'wife' to be complete. He stared at the cream colored cocoon and flew at its side. His hand rested on the slippery surface and he leaned against his most precious belonging.

"Soon, very soon you will be able to only look at me.", he said with a pleased tone while taking in the scent of his soon to be wife which was emitted from the cocoon.

"What do you mean by that?", a deep, angered voice reached his ears. He turned around to face the intruders only to meet a blade directed at his face. When he looked up he saw a young man with white-black hair in a traditional kimono and crimson eyes. Behind him were standing a giant purple cat, a monk and a neckless man. He frowned.

"What do you want, intruder?", he asked cold. At that Rikuo narrowed his eyes and put his sword nearer to the face of his opponent.

"I asked you what you meant when you said that Yoshi would only be able to look at you.", he repeated his question.

"Oh, Are you one of her admirers too? To bad for you she soon will be mine forever.", the other yokai said while smirking. Rikuo couldn't stand it anymore and swung his sword. His opponent dodged his attack easily.

"I'm Chomaru, the butterfly yokai known for his ability to manipulate the mind of my opponents."

"I'll repeat myself what did you mean by your earlier statement?", Rikuo was still holding back because he couldn't risk to endanger Yoshi. Now he realized that he couldn't see her at all. All he could see was Chomaru and a cocoon.

'Don't tell me...'

"Where's Yoshi?", he asked. The other smirked.

"You want to know?", he asked back. He was attacked again by Rikuo. Chomaru dodged again and was now foating in front of the cocoon. Rikuo wanted to attack again but was stopped by Yume-Neko who ran in front of him and caught the blade with her fangs.

"What are you doing? Get out of my way!", he said in a terrifying tone. Yume-Neko dragged him together with his blade back to the ground and released him afterwards.

"Don't you realize? That cocoon... Yoshi is inside of it.", she shouted back at him. Rikuo's eyes widened and he looked shocked at the cocoon.

"So you realized, huh? Well then you know about it too I persume.", Chomaru stated. She glared back at him.

"Rikuo-sama, you shouldn't take that yokai lightly. He's famous for his hypnotizing spores.", Kubinshi said with a serious expression.

"How am I supposed to free her?", he asked taking his subordinates aback. Why was their commander so fixated on that girl?

"That's impossible. Unless I want to release her that cocoon won't vanish.", Chomaru said.

"Then when I defeat you, that cocoon will disappear right?", Rikuo said calmly. Before the others could say something else he already had launched to attack him again. When he swung his sword he tried not to damage the cocoon. Again Chomaru dodged. He landed on a nearby tree. At the time Rikuo reached the ground the cocoon began to glow. Surprised he looked at his side but soon he had to cover his eyes to not get blinded by the bright light.

* * *

><p>When he opened his eyes again he saw that Chomaru was holding his Yoshi. But something was different. Her appearance had changed. She didn't emit that warm, calming atmoshpere anymore instead it was empty.<p>

Rikuo was getting more angry from second to second. Firstly because that Chomaru had kidnapped his Yoshi. Second because he had dared to do something weird to her. And finally he had the nerve to hold her that close to him. Without holding back he attacked again and this time he was able to land a hit on one of his wings.

"What have you done to her?", he asked in rage. At the sudden change of attidude Chomaru got scared of the younger yokai. Kubinashi, Kurotabo and Yume-Neko were unable to do anything because of the fear Rikuo was emitting.

In the blink of an eye Rikuo had taken down Chomaru smoothly by slicing his second wing and piercing Nenekirimaru through his chest. He now held Yoshi bridal style in his arms and was looking into her eyes. But what he saw shocked him even more. Her eyes were empty so as if she had lost her soul.

"Rikuo-sama..." His subordinates were speechless at what they just had seen.

"I'm going to bring her back. You guys can go back ahead of me and take Yume-Neko along with you.", he said before turning on his heels and going back to the town. The three left behind watched at his disappearing back before also retreating to their home. Even Yume-Neko didn't complain about anything because she too had felt the change in her masters turned back into her humanoid form and followed the two male yokais.


	8. Sleeping Beauty

**8. Sleeping Beauty**

Rikuo walked through dark empty streets while carrying the silent girl bridal style in his arms. From time to time he would glance at her face just to see the same cold lifeless expression in her eyes as he did the last time. With every time he saw those eyes his heart was aching more.

'What happened to you, Yoshi?', he asked himself very concerned about the petit girl in his arms.

Soon he arrived at her appartement and entered along with her. He carried her to her futon and lay her down into the soft blanket. Even after he had brought her back safely he still couldn't leave her by herself in that state.

The tall young man didn't know what to do in this kind of situation. He just looked down at the motionless girl in front of him. He stayed in this position for a while.

* * *

><p>The next time Rikuo opened his eyes it was still night outside. "Looks like I fell asleep for a while.", he said silently.<p>

He looked down to look if something had changed in the state of Yoshi. But all he saw was the futon, the blanket which he had used to cover her and a pillow. What he didn't see was a particular brown haired girl. As soon as he registered the empty spot he jumped up on his feet and ran through the appartement to look for her. With every second he didn't saw her he became more concerned aboout her.

'What if she was kidnapped again while I was asleep?'

He shook his head to let this idea disappear but that feeling remained.

Soon he had looked everywhere and still hadn't found her. Rikuo returned to the bedroom and gave out a huge sigh when he entered the room. Just in front of him was Yoshi, kneeling in front of the small shrine he had seen before. What he intruged him was that Yoshi was holding one of the picture frames in her hands. She was looking at it and Rikuo thought that the atmosphere around her was more... depressing.

He walked to her side and sat down just beside her. He was curious which picture it was, probably of her mother or father he thought. But when he saw that resemblence of the girl in the picture and Yoshi his questions from before appeared again.

Who was that girl that looked just like Yoshi?

What was their relationship?

Silence spread across the room.

Rikuo's ears twitched when he heard Yoshi murmur something. He concentrated on her voice to understand what she said because she really was speaking silently.

"I...have...that time...her." That was all Rikuo could hear. He tried even harder to hear. But then he saw them.

Tears.

Tears were rolling down her cheeks.

Rikuo was speechless. He didn't know what had caused Yoshi to cry like that but it must have something to do with that girl.

"Yoshi.", he spoke softly. "Yoshi." He grabed her slender shoulders and turned her around so that her face was facing his. It looked like she didn't notice him at all.

"Hey, Yoshi.", he said with a more concerned voice. "What's wrong? What happened? Please tell me, Yoshi.", he said more pleading.

"I should have died... at that time... instead of her.", Yoshi said again more louder this time. Rikuo was shocked. 'She wishes to be dead instead of her? That girl in the picture?'

* * *

><p>He didn't knew what he should do in this situation. The only thing that came to his mind was to wrap his arms around her timid body and squeez her as thight to his body as he can. Whitout a second thought he did exactly this. He felt that Yoshi stirred a bit when she felt the touch of someone on her body but she didn't do anything in resistance.<p>

They were now sitting in a tight, very tight embrance on the floor without saying anything.

One of Rikuo's arms was wrapped around her slender shoulders while the other encircled her waist. His head was resting on top of hers. His eyes closed.

Yoshi was still not moving only her chest steadily went up and down showing that she was breathing. Her head was resting on the warm chest of Rikuo. Her face still had that blank expression.

Then Rikuo felt two hand grab onto his hakama on his back. He tried to bring some space between him and Yoshi but couldn't because whenever he moved back the grip on his hakama tightened and Yoshi moved forward.

He looked down on her face which now showed emotions again. Her eyes were closed tightly and tears moved down her cheeks.

"Yoshi...", Rikuo spoke in a soft tone not to startle her.

"I should have...", she started to say again but was cut by Rikuo who again tightened his grip on her body.

"Don't say such things!", he said harshly causing her to look up to him with her eyes still hollow.

"Don't say such things.", he repeated in a more soft tone while he snuggled his face onto her neck. Yoshi did say anything. She just sat there and looked down onto the person that held her firmly in an embrance.

"Don't say such things like you should have died...", he said while staying in that position. "... because if you did I wouldn't have met you... and..."

He tightened his grip again and looked up, directly into her eyes. Their faces were only a few inches away from each other so that their noses almost touched.

"...and... I... wouldn't have fallen for you."

He closed the gap between his and her lips giving her a soft, warm, loving kiss.

* * *

><p>When he pulled away from her he looked into her face and saw his beloved one with an unreadable expression on her face. When he looked into her eyes he could see a lot of emotions. Confusion. Happiness. Gratitude. Disbelieve.<p>

"Nu..ra..-kun. W..what did you just say?", she asked him with a trembling voice.

Oh how he longed to hear her voice again. To see her in her normal state without those hollow eyes that didn' belong to her.

He smirked at her like he always would.

"Surprised?", he asked her. She just stared at him unable to say anything.

"Come on, I just declared my love for you and you don't respond? That's mean.", he said a bit childish. This seamed to let her snap out of her trance and she looked away.

"Don't do that, Nura-kun. Treating this kind of thing like a game is mean too.", she said to him still averting his face. Because she looked at the floor she couldn't see his expression that changed from relieved to a pouting face.

"You still call my that, huh?", he sulked.

"Huh?" Yoshi was confused and looked at the taller male in front of her seeing him pout like a child. He face turned red at the cut but sexy sight he gave.

"You still call me by my last name despite me being your saviour and all.", he said again in the same sulking tone.

After that comment he made her face was turned towards the floor again. They were now sitting more seperated from each other because Yoshi distanced herself from him after the realisation their former kiss.

Her hands hold on to her skirt she was wearing. Now that she thought about it she still wore her uniform. She hadn't changed earlier because of the sudden abduction.

* * *

><p>They sat like that for a while before Rikuo stood up and turned around to leave for his home because soon the sun will rise and he still needed to get some sleep or his day form will fall asleep during classes. He had just turned his back towards Yoshi when he heard something.<p>

"..i..o..-kun."

He glanced back to see if something had happened.

"Ri..kuo..-kun."

It was ticked but he had heard his name. He turned around so that he was fully facing Yoshi now. She stood up and looked up into his eyes. The look she gave him surprised him. It was warm and loving. It gave him the feeling of security.

"Rikuo-kun.", she said again.

He stared at her with wide eyes. "Did you just... call me by my first name?", he had to ask her because he thought his ears might play a trick on him. But after he saw the nod she gave him his mood rose from the normal level to the highest he ever experienced. His whole body was filled with joy. He felt like he could do anything right now.

"Yoshi...", he said still in disbelieve while he approached her again.

His arms moved to encircle the slender figure in front of him. But he stopped himself when he saw the scared look she gave him.

'What? Did I just.. scare her?', he thought startled. He then turned around again and walked away.

"See you later in school.", he said acting cool despite his frustration.

"Yeah... until later...Rikuo-kun.", she answered him with a faint voice.


	9. Meeting Rikuo's Grandfather, Nurarihyon

**9. Meeting Rikuo's Grandfather, Nurarihyon**

Rikuo went to school as he always did but today was a bit different. When he left his house he almost forgot his school bag. When he just had exited the mansion he triped over his own feet. Tsurara had to help him to stand up again. And all the way to school he had sighned several times always causing his subordinates to look concerned at him. They already had realized that their master was different today and they thought that it would be better to leave him alone. For the time being...

"Good morning, Nura-kun.", an all to familiar voice rang to their ears. It was Kiyotsugu who waved at him enthusiastically. Beside him walked Shima.

"Nura-kun, good news. I've planned some yokai hunting for our weekend. I'll tell the details later during break when everyone's there. See you in class.", he said before walking pass him and into the building followed by Shima who had difficulties to keep up with the hyper enthusiastic Kiyotsugu.

Rikuo watched their backs before sighning again. He then also entered the school building together with Tsurara and Aotabou alias Kurata.

When they arrived at the shoe cabinets Rikuo stopped in his track causing Tsurara to bump into his back.

"Waka, please don't stop so abruptly.", she said to him. He didn't heard her though because he stared at the person in front of him.

He remembered the events from last night when he in his night form had confessed to her, when he kissed her. At that thought his face became hotter. But then he remembered the reason for his current state. When he tried to hug her once more she had looked at him. Scared. She was scared of him and that had hurt him.

* * *

><p>He still stared at Yoshi who had just finished putting on her shoes. She turned around and saw Rikuo standing at the entrance like he had been frozen there.<p>

"Good morning Tsurara-chan, Kurata-kun.", she greeted the two behind him. He felt like his heart was about to break when he saw that her eyes were pointed at the floor.

"Good...morning...Rikuo-kun.", she greeted him in a lower tone and with her eyes locked on the floor.

Her voice calling out his name made him snap out of his trance like state. His face lit up and he was about to answer her when Yoshi turned around and walked away. Tsurara and Kurata were surprised. Did something happen between those two last night? Maybe that was the cause of their masters strange behavior.

'How dare she cause so much trouble to our Waka.', Tsurara thought in rage causing the air to get colder with every second.

"Oi, Yuki-Onna, don't do that in public.", Aotabou said to the smaller girl before dragging her to class because she didn't want to seperate from their master who went to another class.

"I'll see you later in the break.", Riku said before turning towards his classroom's direction.

* * *

><p>When he entered the classroom he saw that Yoshi sat at her table talking to some others. He sighned and went to his seat where he unpacked his stuff before he sat down. He looked behind to see what Yoshi was doing. 'She's talking to Yura. At least she acts normal towards others.', he thought a little sad. He turned around so that he was facing the blach board. He didn't realize that two jade green eyes were looking straight at him.<p>

'He seems to be down. Maybe I have done something to make him feel like that.', Yoshi thought.

"Hey, are you even listening to me Harada-san?", Yura asked her.

"Huh? Ah... Sorry Yura-chan. It seems that I'm not that concentrated today.", she answered while giving a forced smile.

Yura frowned because she could tell that something was bugging her.

"Say, is something wrong?", she asked carefully.

"What do you mean?", Yoshi asked back while a bead of sweat rolled down on the back of her head.

"Well, you seem to be troubled by something.", Yura told her. Yoshi gulped. 'Is it that obvious?', she thought still trying to act normal.

"If you have problems with a yokai just tell me. I'll be sure to exorcise them all.", she said seriously.

At those word not only Yoshi but also Rikuo who had followed their little conversation almost fell from their seats.

'Damn, how close.', Rikuo thought. He seated himself properly again.

"Thank you, Yura-chan. It's not that kind of trouble though.", Yoshi replied.

'I don't think you can do something about love problems involving a yokai.', she added in her mind.

* * *

><p>During break the whole Kiyojuji Paranormal Investigation Squad was assembled on the roof of the school.<p>

"Now everyone, I know that you are all curious about our yokai hunting next weekend.", Kiyotsugu spoke.

"Nah~, not really right Torii?", Maki replied even though he didn't want a reply. Torii nodded.

"Don't let your spirit down. This one will be fun and also it won't be dangerous at all and even if it would, we still have Kekain-kun with us, so no need to worry.", he told Maki trying to convince her. She gave up because she knew that she was fighting on lost ground.

"Well then, for the upcoming weekend more directly tomorrow after school the Investigation Squad will be staying at Nura-kun's house to look for yokai.", he exclaimed happily. Just like the other times he didn't even thought about asking beforehand.

"You can't just decide such a thing on your own Kiyotsugu-kun. You have to consider Rikuo-kun.", Kana told their unreasonable leader.

"Don't worry Ienaga-kun, Nura-kun surely isn't against it, right Nura-kun?" He turned to Rikuo who gave him a troubled look but which was ignored completely.

"Sure. I don't mind.", he replied.

"See Ienaga-kun.", Kiyotsugu told her.

"Rikuo-kun is just too nice to say 'no'.", Maki said again but was ignored.

"Ano~? Why are we doing yokai hunting in Rikuo-kun's house?", Yoshi asked even though she knew the reason, she had to play like she didn't have a clue about Rikuo's secret.

"Of course, because your new here in Ukiyoe Town you don't know about it, Harada-kun. Since you're also interested in yokai you know about Nurarihyon the Supreme Commander of all yokai.", Kiyotsugu started to explain. Yoshi nodded at the last part of his explanation.

"It is said that he lives here in Ukiyoe Town since 400 years ago and Nura-kun's house has been standing here ever since. That's why it is believed that many yokai live there.", he finished.

"I see, that's why we're gioing there.", Yoshi said.

"We've been there before but didn't meet any yokai.", Maki said.

"That's not true. One time we went over Yura exorcised a rat yokai have you forgotten?", Kiyotsugu reminded her.

"That doesn't count."

After that a fight between Kiyotsugu and Maki started and lasted until break was over.

* * *

><p>After school before they left the school grounds Kiyotsugu reminded them to bring everything they needed for the weekend to school so that they can get to Rikuo's house without detour tomorrow.<p>

On the way back Kana talked to Rikuo while Tsurara glared at Yoshi.

'What did she do to Waka that made him be so depressed?', she asked herself again and again but didn't come to an answer. Soon they reached Kana's house and said goodbye to her before continuing their way. Heavy silence fell between them, well between Rikuo and Yoshi. Tsurara was to fixated on glaring at Yoshi and wondering what she might have done. Without saying any words they reached Yoshi's appartement.

"Well then, I'll see you tomorrow at school. Bye Tsurara-chan,...Rikuo-kun." She paused between their names and spoke the later lower.

"Goodbye.", Rikuo replied acting normal. Tsurara gave her a last glare before she waved one of her hands and left.

After they were out of sight Yoshi sighned and leaned against a nearby wall. She put her left hand to her chest trying to calm her wildly beating heart.

'How am I supposed to handle this? I can't go on pretending like it is nothing.', she thought with a troubled face. She entered her appartement and locked the door.

"Even if I lock it a yokai still will be able to enter.", she said aloud. Then again she clutched her chest with her hand and tried to figure out why it was beating like a lunatic. She was lying on her futon sideways.

"What's wrong with me? This isn't even the first time a boy confessed to me. Why?", she asked no one in particular.

'Why do I feel like my heart might explode just from seeing or being near him?' With this thought she fell asleep.

* * *

><p>Yoshi checked her bag if she had everything she needed for the two days stay.<p>

"Pajamas, shampoo, toothbrush,... . Yosh, everything's there.", she exclaimed while closing the bag. She exited her appartement and went to school with two bags. One was her school bag, the others was for the weekend stay at Rikuo's house. She hurried to school where she met the others also carrying another bag.

* * *

><p>School was short today and soon they were on their way to Rikuo's house. On their way Kiyotsugu told them what he had planned for the next two days. No one except Shima listened to his ramblings.<p>

When they arrived they were only met by Wakana, Rikuo's mother who greeted them.

"Hello everyone, it's such a pleasure to have you stay over again. Huh?" Wakana's gaze landed on Yoshi.

"Are you the new student in Rikuo's class?", she asked her. Yoshi nodded and replied: "Yes, I'm Harada Yoshi, nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too, Yoshi-chan. Everyone come on in."

They all entered the house or rather the mansion and followed Rikuo who led them to the prepared room where they would stay for the next two days.

"Now everyone as always please don't wander off on your own. This house is very huge and you might get lost.", Rikuo told them even though he knew that they won't listen at all. And with 'they' he ment Kiyotsugu.

They all started to unpack their sleeping bags when the shoji doors slid open and revealed an old, short man holding a pipe in his right hand. He wore a traditional kimono and his head had an unusual shape.

"Jii-chan. What are you doing here?", Rikuo asked the older man shocked. Said person just took a breath from the pipe and blew it out.

"What do you mean? Am I not allowed to walk inside of my own house?", he asked sarcastically.

"That's not what I meant. Have you already forgotten what I told you yesterday?", he asked again.

* * *

><p><em><strong>- Flashback -<strong>_

* * *

><p><em>When Rikuo arrived at home he told every yokai in the house to hide themselves when his friends were inside of the house for the next two days. While he ran through the halls his grandfather stopped him.<em>

_"What are you doing Rikuo?", he asked his grandson. He stopped in his track to talk with him._

_"Jii-chan, my friends from school will be coming tomorrow to spend the weekend to look for yokai. I'm telling everybody to hide when they arrive.", he asnwered._

_His grandfather blew out a cloud of smoke._

_"Why are you always doing that. They come here to look for yokai, why should they hide themselves?", he asked Rikuo confused._

_"You don't get it jii-chan. If Kiyotsugu-kun were to find any yokai here, he will definitely ask questions. Questions that better are not answered.", he replied._

_His grandfather just looked at him calculating._

_"I see. And all this has really nothing to do with that new girl in your class? That one that already got kidnapped once and was called the 'wife' of a yokai twice?", he asked even though he already knew the answer. He just had to tease his grandchild. Rikuo turned red when his grandfather mentioned Yoshi. At the sight that was now in front of the Shodaime of the Nura Gumi he couldn't do anything but smirk._

_"Rikuo could it be that we might be welcoming the fourth heir soon?", he asked teasingly._

_At that comment he got even redder._

_"Wha..what are you talking about? I'm still to young to think about the next generation, jii-chan.", he aswered his grandfather with a red head._

_"You're sure that there won't be any chance?"_

_The sun was setting and Rikuo turned now into his night form. He crossed his arms in front of his chest and answered to the last question of his grandfather._

_"I wouldn't say that there is no chance but if you think of her situation it would only be natural to never wanting to have anything to do with a yokai. Still...", he turned thoughtful._

_"Still you want her.", Nurarihyon ended the sentence. He looked up to his grandson who was to proud to acknownledge it._

_"You sure haven't inherited my or your father's wooing skills.", he said disappointed._

_"Don't compare me with you, gramps. Just don't get to close to her. She knows about me being part yokai which means she also knows about my family.", Rikuo said seriously before walking away._

_"So he already told her about himself. This is becoming something serious. I might get to meet my future granddaughter-in-law soon.", he thought aloud before turning towards the ever blooming sakura tree._

* * *

><p><em><strong>- Flashback End -<strong>_

* * *

><p>"Sorry I don't remember, must be my age.", he said sarcastically.<p>

"Now what have we here. A new face. I hope my grandson isn't causing any trouble to you.", he said to Yoshi who was kneeling on the tatami floor beside her open bag.

"Not at all. It's the other way round. I'm causing Rikuo-kun so much trouble because I'm new here and still unfamiliar with the town.", she answered back.

"I see, that's fine then.", he said before taking another breath from his pipe.

"Well then, I'll leave the young ones to do wahtever they want to. See you later.", he said before he turned and walked away.

"Sorry guys. Sometimes I don't get what he's thinking. I told him that we would be very busy and that he should come.", Rikuo apologised.

"I have no problem with that. Your grandfather is really interesting, Rikuo-kun.", Yoshi told him with a bright smile. When he saw her good mood he also felt happier.

'It's been a while since I saw her with that kind of smile. It seems that she isn't afraid anymore.', he thought with a content smile.


	10. Prank

**10. Prank**

"Now that we all have finished with unpacking, we can now start with our yokai hunt here in the house.", Kiyotsugu exclaimed. Only Shima was raising his arm like Kiyotsugu did.

They were interrupted by Kejoro who was opening the shoji doors to bring them their meals.

"It' already that late? Okay guys, first we will eat and then we will look for yokai.", he changed the order of their action.

After Kejoro brought their food she exited the room again leaving wondering humans behind.

"Your big sister sure is a beauty, Nura-kun.", Kiyotsugu said between chewing his rice.

Rikuo laughed awkwardly at his comment.

After they had all finished their dinner, Kiyotsugu started again talking about the precious yokai hunting he wanted to do now with everyone.

"Well, since we're all finished with eating now how about doing some exercise in form of yokai hunting?", he asked his companions.

Everyone gave him a glare, even Shima who usually is always his only supporter.

"What's with those faces? We're goinig to do some funny hunting here.", he said almost childish still trying to convince the others.

"Sorry Kiyotsugu-kun, but we're all tired. Let's call it a day.", Kana proposed carefully as if not to anger their weird leader.

Said person let his shoulders hang in disappointment.

"Fine. But tomorrow we'll start with our hunting at the rise of the sun.", he exclaimed causing the others to groan.

They all did different things to pass the time before going to bed. The girls were talking about, well girl stuff, while the boys, mostly Kiyotsugu, talked about the Lord of Pandemonium, his saviour.

Soon Shima fell asleep from his babbeling leaving him alone to speak to himself since Rikuo had already left because of family matters.

Not long after him Maki, Torii and Kana also fell asleep inside of their sleeping bags leaving only Yoshi behind since Yura didn't come to stay over. She is an onmyouji after all and staying in a house full of ayakashi might be dangerous.

Yoshi turned around to go over to her sleeping bag when she felt the urge to go to a special place. She left the room on her tip toes to not wake any of her friends. After shutting the shoji doors silently she went towards the toilets which location was shown to her earlier by Kana.

* * *

><p>Unknown to any of them Nurarihyon had planned to play a trick on his future granddaughter-in-law not thinking that there were more people sleeping in the same room as her. Right after he had left them to do whatever they had planned to he went over to Zen's room who happened to stay at the main house of Nura Gumi. He had persuaded him to do a special mixture that causes those who inhale the smoke produced by burning this mixture to intensify the feeling of love that person has for the object of desire. In this case he hoped that by letting Yoshi inhale that smoke the feelings for his grandson he had seen during their first meeting, will be intensified causing her to confess to Rikuo.<p>

But in every plan there are flaws, things that can't be foreseen. For example that the target of that plan won't be inside of the room because she had do go to the toilet.

Without knowing this little but very important detail Nurarihyon put the smoke vessel at the floor near the entrance before disappearing into thin air because he didn't wanted to be catched by anyone playing a prank on humans, especially on the friends of the Sandaime.

The smoke spread inside the room. Everyone who was inside of that room inhaled the smoke. The consequence was that Kiyotsugu's feelings for yokais increased, Shima was falling more for Tsurara whose feelings for a certain Sandaime were growing. Same with Kana, her feelings for the mysterious yokai with white and black hair increased. Only Maki and Torii weren't influenced by that smoke because for them the strongest feeling they held was their friendship for each other and not love.

Soon the smoke ceased and the room was as clear as it was before all of this happened.

* * *

><p>"I can't believe that I got lost.", Yoshi said before she sighed.<p>

Looking around she tried to find a way back to the room everyone was sleeping in. Without knowing if she went the right way she wandered through the halls of the house and stopped at each corner to look around just to discover that she didn't know where she was again.

"What am I supposed to do now?", she asked herself.

She had stopped to just wander blindly through a house filled with yokai even though she knew that they won't attack her since they knew that she was a friend of Rikuo.

At the thought of him her face got hotter.

'Wha..what? What's wrong with me? I just thought about him.', she thought to herself, her hands clutched over her face.

Lost in her thoughts she didn't hear someone approach her from behind. She shuddered when she felt a hand on her shoulder. Her eyes wide open she turned around, looking into the face of a blonde man whose head was floating in mid air.

"What are you doing here? Rikuo ordered that no one was to attack any of you, but with that alluring scent of yours I don't know if some of them might go against his orders.", Kubinashi, one of the most trusted subordinates of Rikuo stood in front of her in with a concerned look on his face.

"I'm sorry. I got lost on my way back to our temporary room and without thinking much I just wandered off.", she said repenting.

Kubinshi sighed at that. It wasn't just a sigh that says 'What should I do with you?' but also one of relief. Apparently she noticed this and looked at him with a questioning look.

"Did something happen?", she asked out of curiosity.

He looked at her but didn't say anything. He just shook his floating head.

"I'll escort you back to your room.", he just stated before turning into the opposite direction.

Without any complain she followed him. During their walk back an awkward silent streched itself between them.

"Um.. Excuse me?", she said quietly but still loud enough for him to hear it.

"What's wrong?", Kubinashi asked back without turning around to face her.

"I wanted to apologize to you for giving you so much trouble.", she said.

"Don't worry about that. It wasn't your fault that those yokai got on a rampage in our territory.", he said reassuring.

"Besides, I think that Rikuo-sama took a liking to you.", he stated without thinking.

At that statement she blushed really hard. Luckily Kubinashi didn't turn around thus he didn't see that adorable face she made.

He then stopped in front of a room and indicated that this was the room they were staying in.

"Thank you, Kubinashi-san.", she said.

He was taken aback by hearing his name from this girl he only had met once.

"How did you know my name?", he asked visibly surprised.

"You know, I really do like stuff that invovles any kind of yokai. Seeing how your head floats in mid air indicates that your a Nukekubi. Rikuo-kun told me that the Nukekubi in his clan is named Kubinashi.", she explained.

Satisfied by her answer he nodded and wished her a good night before taking his leave.

* * *

><p>As soon as she didn't see the neckless yokai anymore she entered the room. Everyone was still sleeping peacefully inside of their sleeping bags causing her to realize how tired she was herself. She layed down inside of hers and fell asleep very fast into a really strange dream.<p>

A small purple cat entered the room and lied down near her master.


	11. Yoshi's Dream

**11. Yoshi's Dream**

It was a nice day. The sun was shining brightly drowning the flower field in which she walked in radiant colors. She was happy just being able to walk in such a beautiful field of different kinds of flowers. Sunflowers, lilys, tulips and many other.

She turned around only to discover that she wasn't alone on that beautiful field. At first she felt anxious about them. What if they were like those two yokai that tried to make her their wife without asking her first. Then she realized that those three were familiar to her but she couldn't point out from where.

Curious about them she approached them carefully still on alert in case they tried something funny.

Now she was only a few steps away from them when realization struck her like lightening.

In front of her was standing her family. Her mother, her father and her older twin sister, Yumi.

"Okaa-san? Otou-san? Yumi-neesan?", she asked them still unable to believe what she saw.

"Long time no see, Yoshi-chan.", her mother greeted her.

"You've grown so much, I almost didn't recognize you.", her father said smiling.

"How've you been all this years little sis?", Yumi asked her sister mockingly.

Hearing their voices made tears well up in her eyes before she started to sprint inside of her mother's arms.

"Okaa-san! Otou-san! Yumi-neechan! I missed you so much.", she cried while holding onto her mother's body.

She patted the head of her youngest daughter and said word of comfort.

"Don't cry, Yoshi-chan. We see each other after five years and the first thing you do is crying.", her father tried to be funny but failed miserably.

"But I thought you died at that time. I...I was all alone those last five years. If you all were alive why didn't you come back?", she asked with her eyes locked on her family.

Her father and her mother made a sad face. Not being able to answer that question they stayed silent.

"Yoshi. It's not like we didn't want to, it's just that we can't do that.", her sister tried to explain.

"Why's that? Why can't you? Why?", she cried even harder than before releasing herself from the comforting embrance of her mother.

Now Yumi too made a sad face.

"Yoshi. You need to understand that there are things that can't be helped. This is one of them.", her father spoke again in a more rueful tone.

She just stared at them with teary eyes.

"I still don't understand."

"Yoshi, you said you thought we died at that time. Well, you see, we really did die.", her mother stated with a hurt expression. Who wouldn't. She had to tell her beloved daughter that she was dead.

"Then why ... why are you here? Why can I talk to you when your supposed to be dead?", she asked angrier.

"We're only able to talk to you because of your new friend, that cat yokai. Her name was Yume-Neko, right?", her sister explained again because her parents looked like they would break down every time now.

Yoshi nodded at that.

"Yume-Neko is a yokai that shows others what they truly desire. But in your case she doesn't show you what you desire but instead she lets us talk to each other even only for a short time."

"Yume-chan is doing this?"

Yumi nodded. She then turned serious again.

* * *

><p>"Yoshi we came to tell you that your in great danger. That yokai from five years ago, the one that caused our deaths, he's still after you. And it appears that he found out where you are. You need to get out of here or else the incident from five years ago might occur again."<p>

Yoshi shuddered. What was that? Five years ago a yokai caused the deaths of her family? She didn't knew at all. But why, why are all yokai searching for her?

"Why...why is he looking for me? Tell me Nee-chan!", she said desperately.

Her sister looked away as if she was thinking about the pro and the contra of telling her the reason.

"It looks like since your birth you spread an alluring scent that lets male yokai go crazy for you. They fall in love with you and therefore they're casing you."

Yoshi was shocked. Now she also knew what Kubinashi meant earlier. Because of her male yokai come into their territory and cause trouble. It was her fault after all just like she thought.

Wait.

Does that mean she also was the reason for the incident five years ago? For the incident in which she lost her family?

She felt sick. How could it be that she didn't realize that she was the cause for everything. Tears began to fall down from her eyes again.

"Yoshi."

No response.

"Yoshi!"

No response.

"YOSHI !"

She collapsed at the ground clutching her hand over her eyes. Covering her sight so that she didn't had to look into the faces of her family for whose deaths she was at fault.

"Yoshi, get a hold of yourself!", her older sister shouted at her.

Alarmed by the noise their older daughter made mother and father turned to look at their daugthers only to see a concerned Yumi and a crying Yoshi. They rushed over to her side to comfort her. Caressing her back they spoke to her in a soothing voice.

"It's not your fault, Yoshi. You can't be blamed for emitting that scent. It just happened to be. I'm sure that fate has something special planned for you that's why you got this blessing.", he mother and father said in unison.

She looked up amazed by the warmth and kindness her parents could emit even to her, the cause of their deaths.

* * *

><p>"We don't have time anymore.", Yumi interrupted the pleasant moment.<p>

"What do you mean by that?" Confused over her sister's word she looked at her parents.

"She's right. We only came to tell you to be careful.", her father said before standing up.

"You see, normaly we're not allowed to leave the afterlife but since we insisted on it they let us go only once and for a short time.", her mother said before helping her stand up.

"'They'?"

"The ones that look after those who enter the afterlife. We call them Shinigami. You heard about them.", her father explained before he turned around ready to go back at any time together with his wife and older daughter.

"Wait! Do you plan to leave me alone again?", Yoshi asked her family shocked.

"We can't take you with us even if we wanted to. You need to understand and accept it. Besides you're not alone anymore. You found friends and someone special to you.", he mother stated.

Confusion was spread all over her face.

"Someone special to me?", she asked herself out loud.

The three started to get blurry.

"Wait! Okaa-san! Otou-san! Yumi-neechan!", she shouted before running towards them with an outstretched arm.

But before she could reach them they had already disappeard.

"Okaa-san. Otou-san. Onee-chan. Arigatou.", she said with one single tear rolling down her cheek.

The last message they left behind for her encouraged her to keep on living after discovering the truth behind their deaths.

* * *

><p><em>'Don't give up. You're going to be alright. You have him at your side now.'<em>

* * *

><p>Yoshi opened her eyes to be met by tiny golden ones. Staring at each other she soon smiled at the small purple cat.<p>

"Yume-chan. Thank you for letting me speak with my family a last time.", she thanked her new friend.

"Miao." - 'No problem.'

She stood up to start the new day. Right after she had dressed herself into normal clothes the others were starting to wake up.

"Good morning everyone. How was your sleep?", she asked them with a cheerful voice.

"Morning~."

The others were still half asleep when they answered her. But something seemed off.

Why was Shima staring at Tsurara the whole time with a flushed face?

Why was Kiyotsugu so hyped about finding yokai, well normal for him but the reason that was odd was that he didn't involve anyone with his worshipping.

Kana too seemed to be somewhere else with her thoghts.

Only Maki and Torii were still normal.

"Did something happen when I was on the toilet yesterday?", she asked the two who seemed to be the only ones who still were normal.

"Don't know.", they replied while shrugging with their shoulders.

Then the shoji doors were opened by a chocolate haired boy dressed in a traditional yukata. Everyone looked at him before Kiyotsugu turned away to worship the Lord of Pandemonium even more and Shima continued to stare at Tsurara. Kana didn't even look at him, probably because she was so deep in her thoughts that she hadn't noticed the doors opening.

Everyone beside them were still looking at Rikuo.

"Good morni...", Yoshi started to greet him when Tsurara interrupted her by running straight to him with outstretched arms.

"Rikuo-sama~!", she shouted when she finally had reached and hugged him.

Everyone beside Kiyotsugu who was deep into his worshipping and Kana who was still thinking about a certain male yokai, they looked at those two in bewilderment.

Shima's mouth hang open widely while he stared at the scene before him.

'Just what happened last night?', Yoshi asked herself.

* * *

><p>Nurarihyon was walking through the hall ways when he heard some noise coming from the guests room. He smirked.<p>

'Looks like my prank has been successful.', he thought triumphantly.

He walked towards the room where he expected to see Yoshi and his grandson, Rikuo in a tight embrance.

But what he saw when he arrived at the room was something he didn't think of.

He saw Yuki-Onna clutched thightly at his grandson's chest while the others except Kiyotsugu and Kana were only staring at them with wide eyes.

'What happened here?', he asked himself more confused than the others.


	12. Confession

**12. Confession**

Nurarihyon, the Shodaime of Nura Gumi and Lord of Pandemonium stood in front of the room where the friends of his grandson Nura Rikuo, the Sandaime of Nura Gumi were staying. His expression spoke volumes. But who could blame him.

Right in front of was a sight that he didn't expect to see in a hundred years since he knew the persons involved in this weird scenario just to well.

Inside of the room he saw how Yuki-Onna clutched herself to the chest of his grandson as if her life depended on it.

Sure, he knew that she was very similar to her late mother Setsura and he also knew that she had slightly feelings for his grandson but why did she hug him like that when she was normally more reserved?

Then he remembered what he had done last night. He face palmed him mentally for forgetting that she had to stay in that room for maintaining her identity.

'That's why she's that affectionate towards him now.' he thought while sighing.

He then smirked.

'Time to tease my grandson a little.', he thought sneaky.

"Looks like you enjoy yourself Rikuo.", he said teasingly so that everyone turned towards him.

Rikuo had just realized that his grandfather was standing at the door frame and observed his embarrassing situation.

"Wha... what are you talking about, jii-chan. I'm not enjoying this in the least.", he said in an annoyed voice.

Why did his grandfather had to tease him in front of his friends. Worse in front of Yoshi. He glanced at her only to see an amused girl holding back her laughter.

'Yoshi too? Oh~ come on...', he thought accusingly.

"Rikuo-sama~...", Tsurara said happily while rubbing her cheek on his chest.

"Oi, Tsurara-chan, stop this.", he said almost whining.

Now Yoshi couldn't hold back anymore and burst out laughing together with Maki and Torii who also had observed the whole scene in front of them.

"It's not funny. Stop laughing and help me here instead." Now Rikuo was really whining.

* * *

><p>After a while trying to seperate Tsurara from Rikuo's body they succeded and were finally able to eat breakfast.<p>

"Now that we all have finished our meals how about some yokai hunting? I'm super positive that I will me up with the Lord of Darkness today.", Kiyotsugu said in a worshipping tone.

They all ignored him but he didn't realized it and just dragged them out of the room to look around the house like he said the day before.

* * *

><p>While they were walking through the hall ways Nurarihyon was watching them, confused why Yoshi didn't act like Tsurara.<p>

'Did something go wrong with the mixture? No, it can't be since Yuki-Onna is all over Rikuo. But why isn't she doing the same?'

His hand resting under his chin, he thought about a good explanation why his 'help' didn't help Rikuo at all.

'Can't be helped I need to ask her? And I have to tell Zen to make the antidote or they will stay like this and that might be a problem for Rikuo even though it would be funny to see him handle this.', he thought before he disappeared into thin air.

* * *

><p>"Looks like there are no yokais in Rikuo-kun's house. Again.", Maki stated annoyed.<p>

But Kiyotsugu didn't say anything against it. He was in such a good mood that he just overheard her statement.

Maki turned to Torii.

"His weird attitude is freaking me out. Did he eat something spoiled?", she whispered in her ear. Torii just shrug with her shoulders not knowing what to reply to her best friend.

Yoshi was walking behind everyone else unconsciously looking at Rikuo and Tsurara who was attached to his left arm. She frowned.

'What's wrong with her? Did something happen between them while I was away last night?'

She then suddenly stopped in her tracks, confused about her own thoughts.

'Why am I concerned about their relationship anyway? It doesn't concern me.', she warned herself before she remembered the last words of her family.

_You found friends and someone special to you. ... You have him at your side now._

Then she finally realized what they meant and she also understood that awfull feeling she got when she watched Tsurara near Rikuo.

She started to walk again when she suddenly was pulled back by a hand. Without being able to balance her feet she fell backwards into the arms of a tall man with straight glossy hair. He had fiercy red eyes who stared down at her. The right half of his face was covered by his greyish hair. Without saying a word he lifted her up and carried her away into a certain room where an old man was sitting on a higher place waiting for them.

* * *

><p>When he heard the shoji doors open he looked at them with a neutral gaze.<p>

The unknown man put her down in front of the man and stepped out of the room to leave them alone.

Yoshi was to perplexed to react to anything that had just happened to her. All she could do was stare at the now closed door.

"Sorry when Gyuki surprised you but I had to speak to you in private.", the old man said.

Snapping out of her trance like state she looked at the old man in front of her recognizing him as the grandfather of Rikuo.

"Ah... no, don't worry. I was just...", she stopped her sentence in embarrassment.

Nurarihyon looked at her face that was directed towards the floor.

"My grandson really has good taste.", he said casually causing the girl in front of him to look at him with a questioning look.

"Never mind. The reason I ordered Gyuki to bring you here was that I wanted to ask you some questions.", he said in a serious tone.

Yoshi still only stared at him signaling him to continue.

"Well, as you might have realized already something weird had happened to your friends. It mainly is my fault for playing a prank on them but I didn't think that it would turn out this way." He scratched his chin in an awkward manner.

'Well I knew about it but who cares.', he thought.

"The thing is I wanted to know why it hadn't any affect on you.", he said.

Still not knowing exactly about what he was talking she thought back to last night.

"Maybe because I wasn't there when you played that prank?", she guessed.

Nurarihyon had thought about everything but forgot to think about the easiest reason. He face palmed himself mentally.

"Where have you been last nigth that you mean that you weren't there?", he asked hiding his own embarrassment.

"Well..." This conversation was getting embarrassing for her to.

"... I went to the toilet and on my way back I... got lost.", she said while her face was turning towards the floor again.

'I see. So that's why...' Then he realized something very important.

Something he had to know.

"I have one more question.", he said.

Yoshi looked at him and nodded in agreement that she would answer.

"Do you have feelings for my grandson?", he blurted out in a serious tone.

* * *

><p>Yoshi's face went red when she heard his question. Did he really just ask her if she was in love with Rikuo? Well she only discovered the source for the weird feeling she was getting everytime she thought or was near him but was it that obvious to others.<p>

Unable to answer the question she stared at the old man with wide eyes. She then lowered her head because she couldn't withstand the observing eyes he was giving her.

'Just as I thought.' He smirked.

"Why don't you tell him?", he asked her catching off guard.

"Huh?"

She looked at him lost, not knowing what he wanted to hear from her. She decided then that it would be the best to just tell him the truth.

"I... just recently... realized it.. myself.", she said.

At her answer the Shodaime started to laugh.

'I can't believe it.'

"Don't worry, I'm sure Rikuo holds the same feelings for you, that's why you can confess to him without any worries.", he told her after he had managed to calm down.

"I know. He already told me... his feelings.", she replied in a small voice smiling slightly.

'Rikuo had already declared his love for her? He really is my grandson.', he thought proudly.

"Well then, since we have settled this, how about we undo the prank I played?", he said more than asked her.

* * *

><p>The group didn't realize that one of them was missing and just continued their hunting.<p>

Rikuo was already at his limit. Why did Tsurara cling to him like that? And why was Shima glaring at them? He just didn't get it. Then he saw someone standing in front of them. It was Yoshi.

'Since when was she ahead of us?', he asked himself while staring at her with soft eyes. Luckily Tsurara didn't notice or else she would probably have freezed her by now since she was behaving weird today.

"I found some yokai inside of this room. Hurry up.", she shouted across the hall causing Kiyotsugu to jump in excitement.

He rushed over to her followed by Rikuo who was worried that they might find someone of his family. He literally dragged Tsurara with him closely followed by Shima and the other three girls.

They all entered the room but nothing could be seen.

"Where is the yokai you spoke about, Harada-san?", Kiyotsugu asked urgent.

"Looks like it escaped.", she said.

As they were to exit the room the shoji doors were suddenly closed. They all looked at the door with a surprised look. As they tried to open it, the sliding door didn't move an inch.

Unknown to them outside of the room where standing Aotabou and Kurotabou holding the doors closed so that no one could step out of the room.

* * *

><p>"What are we going to do now?", Torii asked the others.<p>

They shrugged.

Then the room filled itself with a green smoke causing everyone to fall asleep.

Looks like someone didn't think the idea out to the end. (*cough* Nurarihyon *cough*)

* * *

><p>The first person to wake up was Yoshi. She looked around the room and tried to remember what had happened.<p>

'Ah~... I helped your grandfather, Nurarihyon-san, to undo his prank played on us.', she thought.

When she heard someone moan she looked around to find Rikuo also waking up from the forced slumber.

"What happened?", he asked.

Then he saw Yoshi staring at him. His face warmed up.

'Why is this happening now?', he asked himself panicked.

"Rikuo-kun, you're alright?", she asked him.

He turned to face her. While looking into her face he could see a soft expression on it that held so much emotion which he couldn't point out. But something in his heart told him that he was seeing something that only he would see from her.

Their lovely moment was cut short when the others too started to wake up. And everyone had the same question: "What happened?"

* * *

><p>After this all too weird incident the majority decided to cancel the yokai hunting weekend and went home. Of course Kiyotsugu was protesting against it but couldn't do anything about it in the end. After almost everyone was gone Rikuo was turning towards Tsurara who had apologized for her behaviour but since she wasn't to blame for it he let it go.<p>

'I really have to talk with jii-chan later.'

"Well then, Rikuo-kun, Tsurara-chan, I'm going home to."; Yoshi said.

She was the last one to go home since she had to look for Yume who had befriended herself with some yokai from the Nura clan.

"See you on Monday.", Tsurara said before she hurried into the kitchen because she had just remembered that she had to prepare dinner.

Now Rikuo and Yoshi were alone at the entrance, staying silent.

After a while Yoshi turned around to leave the house but stopped at the gate to look back at Rikuo again who had followed her.

"See you later, Rikuo-kun.", she said before leaning closer and giving him a small kiss on the cheek, she then hurried away.

* * *

><p>Dumbfounded he stood at the gates looking at the direction where she had disappeared to. His hand wandered up to his cheek and touched the spot where she had placed a soft kiss.<p>

His face had turned red as soon as her lips had touched his skin.

'Wha... what was that?', he asked himself in confusion but also in happiness that couldn't be described with words.

"Could it be that...", he asked but shut himself down when he sensed someone approach him.

"My, I didn't think that she would take the initiative to do such a thing.", a low voice rang out from behind him.

Rikuo already knew who was standing there but still he turned around to look at the smirking face of his grandfather.

"Jii-chan..."

"Be happy Rikuo, it looks like she's also attached to you. But I didn't know that you already went as far as confessing to her.", he said teasingly.

"Whe...How do you know?", he asked his grandfather in a shocked and surprised tone.

His opposite just smirked and turned around while saying:

"Who knows?"

* * *

><p>I drew a picture of the scene where Yoshi gave Rikuo a kiss on his cheek: http:  / xxanilandscapexx. deviantart. com / # / d4j03wp (lose the spaces)


	13. Nightly Visit

**13. Nightly Visit**

Rikuo who had turned into his night form, sat on his favorite branch on the sakura tree in the garden. He gazed at the lit towm and held his left hand onto his cheek where he still could feel the warm sensation of **her** lips.

Lost in his thoughts he didn't sensed someone approach him until that person called out to him.

"Hey, Rikuo. What's up?"

It was Zen who had been in the mansion for quite a while, so that he had also seen the interaction between his sworn brother and that girl.

"I didn't know that you're already in that age...", he said while his grin on his face grew wider.

At that Rikuo felt a vein pop out on his forehead. He jumped down and landed gracefully in front of his older sworn brother.

"Shut up!", he hissed while he walked away.

While he went farther away from Zen, he could hear how he broke out in laughter.

'Zen that moron. Next time I see him, I'll make sure he'll regret to laugh at me.', he thought pissed.

He walked straight into one direction.

He knew where he wanted to go.

He wanted to be near **her**.

* * *

><p>When he arrived at his destination, he just looked at the door in front of him which was seperating him from his beloved.<p>

He could have just rang the bell but he didn't.

He wasn't a Nurarihyon for nothing. He could just enter if he wanted.

Deciding that this was the best he could do, he walked around the appartement to look for a way inside. Because even if he was a Nurarihyon, he still needed a way in.

After he found a half opened window, he used his ability to enter her appartement without making any noise.

He was standing in the bathroom.

'Looks like she had just took a bath. It still sticky here.'

As he was about to exit the bathroom he heard some rustles from the room next door.

'Maybe Yoshi is still dressing herself up. I should wait until she finished.', was what he thought, but his actions were something different.

He shoved the sliding door that led to the next room beside the bathroom open, so that he could peek through a small slit.

What he saw let his breathing stop.

In front of his sight was Yoshi who only wore her pants and her bra. Her hair was still wet from the bath she took and her small figure was covered with waterdrops that fell from her hair.

Rikuo couldn't take his eyes off of her and her fragile body. He knew how she looked and he also knew how it felt to hug her but the feeling he got now was completly different. Something in the lower part of his body was getting stiff just by seeing the body of his beloved in this kind of situation.

'Shit, I should really stop before I lose my control.', was what he thought but what he did was something different.

He kept on watching her through the small slit.

'I didn't knew that Yoshi was this attractive...'

Lost deep in his thoughts he didn't realized that Yoshi had turned around to put some things in a shelf.

* * *

><p>When she had turned around, she saw that the door that led to the bathroom was slightly opened.<p>

'Did I forget to close it?', she thought while approaching it. Then she found the reason why the door was opened a little.

Through the slit of the door she could see an eye. A crimson eye. With an energetic move she shoved the door open causing Rikuo who still was looking through the slit, to lose his balance and fall to the ground.

"What are you doing here Rikuo-kun?", she asked a little angered by the uninvited guest but also slightly happy about his appearance.

Taken by surprise he just stayed sitting on the hard floor. He didn't knew what he should do now. Had she realized that he had watched her while she was dressing? He hoped that she didn't.

"Earth to Rikuo-kun. I'm talking to you, you know...", she said while waving her hand in front of his face. She kneeled in front of him dressed in her pajamas which consisted of a white strap dress that reached to her knees.

Not able to answer or even move he stayed still.

"Mou~, Rikuo-kun..."

She moved closer to him and put her forehead to his. When they touched Rikuo came back to his senses and looked surprised by the closeness they were sharing now.

"Hmm, doesn't seem that you have a fever.", she stated.

"You sure about that, I really feel a little hot in this situation.", he said to tease her a little. When Yoshi caught up to what he meant by those words she blushed hard and moved away from his body. She was stopped halfway by a hand that had took her wrist and pulled her closer to the handsome yokai.

"Where do you think you're going? I came here to have some private time with you, Yoshi.", he said with a soft voice causing Yoshi to let herself being pulled towards the warm, broad chest of the person... yokai that had captured her heart.

She let her head rest on his chest while she clutched onto the fabric of his hakama.

"Rikuo-kun.", she said softly while snuggling tighter.

Rikuo on the other side was probably the happiest yokai right now. He couldn't belive that Yoshi, the girl he longed for, was showing such affection towards him.

He tightened the grip on her body and snuggled into her neck bow.

"Yoshi.", he spoke in a soft voice.

They stayed in this position for quite a while without saying anything. They only enjoyed the warmth and the scent of the other.

* * *

><p>When Rikuo noticed that Yoshi was breathing steadily inside of his embrance, he looked down to meet a peacfully sleeping girl. She looked really happy and satisfied. Her face had a calm expression, as if she was at ease. Still sleeping she cuddled herself deeper into his chest causing him to smile at her action.<p>

He stood up carefully so that he wouldn't wake her and carried her bridal style to her bedroom.

Before he left he took a last glance at Yoshi's sleeping figure. He gave her a light kiss on her lips.

"I'll see you in school, my belove Yoshi.", he whispered into her ear before turning towards the door.

The time he got home, the whole house was in uproar. Everyone was running up and down with hectic faces.

When he entered the yard, nobody seemed to notice him even though he didn't use his ability, Nurari-Kurari.

Rikuo then saw Tsurara running through the halls of the Nura Gumi headquarters and stopped her by putting his hand on her shoulder.

"Hey, Tsurara, what's wrong with everyone? Did something happen?", he asked her.

The Yuki-Onna was looking at her commander with a disbeliveing look. Tears were dwelling up inside of her eyes.

"Waka~! I'm so glad that nothing happened to you. I was so worried about you.", she exclaimed while her tears ran down her face becoming ice tears in the process.

Her loud voice had caused every other yokai who was near them to turn towards the noise. They too seemed to lose the hectic feeling they had before they noticed Rikuo.

"Rikuo-sama, were have you been? We were all worried about you since nobody knew where you went.", Natto-Kozo told the Sandaime.

Said yokai looked back at him with a questioning look.

"I don't get what you folks mean.", he simply stated with an expression that told them that he wanted an answer from them.

"Rikuo-sama!"

Kubinashi came running towards his commander followed by Kurotabou, Aotabou and Kejoro.

"Yo, Kubinashi, what happened while I was gone?", he asked his loyal subordinate in a normal tone.

Kubinashi stopped in front of him. He was panting heavily as if he was running for quiet a while.

"Rikuo-sama, where have you been?", he asked out of curiosity still panting.

"I just visited someone.", he answered in a bored tone but despite his played boredom he was turning slightly pink when he remembered what he had seen a few minutes ago.

They were quite for a while before everyone relaxed when they realized that their concerns were for nothing.

Rikuo was confused by their, to him, weird behaviour. He frowned.

"You still haven't answered my question earlier.", he said in a deep voice causing everyone to shiver because it seemed that their Sandaime was getting impatient.

"My apologies. Truth said some strong yokai just burst into the mansion and said something about his beloved puppet and that we shouldn't lay a hand on her.", he answered.

* * *

><p>They were all sitting inside of the meeting room of Nura Gumi's mansion. Rikuo wanted a more detailed report about the incident that had occured during his visit to Yoshi.<p>

After the explanations of Kubinashi had ended he held onto his forehead which was hurting from trying to process the information he just had recieved.

"That means that we got too close to that yokai's play thing and he's kind of worried that we might snatch it away from him.", he resumed the report from Kubinashi.

Since nobody gave any objections it seemed that they too had already understood the message that strange yokai gave them.

Rikuo sighed deep.

'Why is it that I always end up with such troublesome work? I don't have the time to handle such stuff.', he thought pissed about this situation.

He stood up and stepped out of the room. He had already dismissed the yokai that told him about the 'attacker'. While he walked through the halls of the Nura Gumi mansion he tried to figure out who or what that 'puppet' was.

'It doesn't work. Even if I'm thinking that hard, I just can't figure out who or what that yokai was talking about.', he thought frustated.

"Looks like you're troubled, Rikuo."

Rikuo turned around to meet with the small figure of his grandfather who was, like always, holding on to his pipe.

"What's wrong, Rikuo? Can't solve a problem by yourself?", he asked teasingly.

Just why does every generation like to tease those who are deep in trouble?

Rikuo who was not in the mood to be teased by his grandfather just turned his back to him and walked away. But to his unfortune Nurarihyon didn't seem to just let his grandson alone. He walked up to his side and took a brath from his pipe before he started to talk again.

"You're concerned about that yokai that appeared today, right?", he asked not expecting an answer.

"You see, I had some experience with that kind of yokai when I had just become the Lord of Pandemonium.", he stated causing his grandson to look down on his weird formed head. He seemed to wait for him to continue.

"That kind of yokai, I think they call themselves Ningyotsukai (means puppet master), they like to make the human that they like the most into their puppets so that they can be together for all eternity.", he told Rikuo who still was focused on listening to his old man's words.

"At that time one of them tried to make Youhime into a puppet but unfortunately for him I didn't like the idea that much and killed him.", he continued.

Rikuo stopped in his tracks and narrowed his eyes which were directed towards the older yokai.

"But why is a Ningyotsukai thinking that we got too close to his 'puppet'?", he asked curiosly.

His grandfather shrugged.

"Don't know, maybe that 'puppet' still is a human and you got into contact with that human.", he said while blowing out some smoke.

"Well even if we didn't got too close to his future puppet, we still wouldn't allow him to cause an uproar inside of our territory.", Nurarihyon said before he left his grandson to think on his own.

* * *

><p>As Rikuo sat on top of his favorite sakura tree he thought about what his grandfather had told him about the Ningyotsukai yokai.<p>

'If they really turn human into their puppets, I need to act fast before something happens.', he thougth with a deep frown.

"Who could that human be that this Ningyotsukai wants to make his puppet?", he asked himself with an even deeper frown on his face.

He thought about any possible human that might be that yokai's target.

'A human who is close to us... A female human...'

He repeated that thought over and over again.

'Yura? No, it can't be, He would be dead by now if he had tried something funny with her. Kana? No, if it was her he would have come ages ago. Maki or Torii? No, same reason as Kana. Yoshi? ...' Realization struck him when he thought about this possibility.

'That yokai appeared exactly at the time when she had showed affection towards me. Could it be that his target is Yoshi?', he asked himself shocked by his own thoughts.

Without losing more time he jumped out of the tree onto the ground and ran straight into one particular direction.

* * *

><p>He was too deep in his thougts that he didn't notice that he ran passed Kurotabou who was staring with a questioned face at his disappearing back.<p>

"Rikuo-sama? He looked like he had just seen something disturbing.", he said to himself.

Out of concern he followed his commander in case he needed his help.

He ran through the streets, not caring about anything else despite his beloved Yoshi.

'Please be safe, Yoshi.', he pleaded in his thoughts while running at full speed towards her appartement.

The way seemed to be longer than earlier. It seemed to him that he wasn't getting nearer to her.

When he finally arrived at her appartement he stood there, shocked.

In front of him he could see a wrecked building. Not only her appartement had been crushed but also the others, in fact the whole building wasn't able to be used anymore.

Concern spread inside of his body. Concern for the humans that were taken by surprise by this, but mainly concern for **her**.

"Rikuo-sama!"

A concerned voice rang out behind of him. Rikuo turned around to see who it was despite his knowledge of that voice's owner. In front of him stood a man dressed in a monk's robe with a straw hat on his head and a stab in his hand.

He looked at him with a neutral gaze which was really unusual for him.

"Rikuo-sama, what happened here?", Kurotabou, the black monk, asked the younger yokai.

Without answering his question, Rikuo walked towards the crumbled building in search for Yoshi.

"Rikuo-sama?" Not knowing about the feelings that were spreading inside of his commander, he looked confused at his back before he started to follow him again.

They had to climb over the remains of the former building until they stopped in front of a wooden box.

'This is...' Rikuo kneeled down and took the damaged box into his hands.

".. the shrine.", he murmured silently that only he could undersstand those words.

He put it back to the ground and walked passed it.

'If this is here then she should be somewhere around here if that Ningyotsukai didn't get her.', he thought to himself.

"Leave her alone!", someone shouted from farther away.

That shout caused both yokai to look at the direction it came from. Without a second thought Rikuo started to run towards the source of the commotion.

It wasn't far away from his location that's why arrived there in less than a minute.

* * *

><p>At the site of the occurence he saw a purple cat yokai standing in front of a scared human girl.<p>

'Yoshi.', he thougth relieved that he didn't come to late.

"You're in my way, get lost!", the other yokai, a male, shouted back at the giant cat and threw almost invisible strings at her.

Unable to dodge because if she did her master would be caught in them, Yume didn't move an inch and let the strings cut through her flesh. The inflicted injuries caused her to strumble a little.

"You really are a stubborn one.", the male said while an evil grin spread on his face.

"Don't you think I'll back down. I don't care about myself, I just want to protect my master.", she hissed back.

Yume tried hard not to fall onto the ground but one could see that those injuries were severe even for a strong yokai like her.

"If it's like that then I have no other choice as to kill you.", the other yokai stated as if it was the most obvious in the world.

He prepared for another string rain. When he lowered his hand with an easy move the strings approached Yume in an incredible speed. Before the strings could touch the already injuried cat yokai they were cut down by the onmyouji sword Nenekirimaru.

Rikuo who had enough of watching stepped in front of Yume his sword resting on his shoulder while he tilted his head annoyed at his opponent.

"Who are you?", the other yokai asked the newly arrived 'invader'.

Rikuo who was getting angrier from second to second gave him a death glare while he fully turned towards him.

"I'm the Sandaime of Nura Gumi, Nura Rikuo. And you are making a ruckus inside of my territory, but the worst thing you did was to lay a hand on **my** women.", he said with a deep voice. He didn't notice that he had started to emit his fear causing the other yokai to flinch a little.

"Hah, the Sandaime of Nura Gumi? Then you must be the one that stole the heart of my precious puppet from me. I'm Ito, Mienai Ito (means invisible string), the Ningyotsuki and I'm going to make you pay for stealing what is mine.", Ito said before letting his strings rain down on him.

Thousands of weapons appeared from nowhere and deflected the strings with ease.

"You're not going to harm our Sandaime. I, Kurotabou, won't allow it.", Kurotabou said while his weapons hid themselves inside of his robe again.

"Tsk. Looks like I'm at a loss here. I retreat for now, but remember my words, at the end dear Yoshi will be mine as she should have been five years ago.", he exclaimed before using his strings to disturb their vision and disappearing.

Rikuo sheated his sword and turned to the scared Yoshi who was sitting on the ground. Her legs had some bruises, probably from the earlier collapse of her appartement. Rikuo kneeled down beside her and hugged her. She was trembling like mad inside. Who wouldn't?

"Yoshi, it's alright. I'm here.", he said in a soothing voice trying to calm her down.

Apparently it woked, she relaxed a bit inside of his warm arms. She felt safe here despite him being yokai like the one who tried to make her theirs. Her hands wandered to his chest where she clutched onto the fabric of his kimono pressing her timid body tighter to his. She buried her face into his broad chest and started to cry.

"Rikuo-kun... I.. I was so scared. Even though Yume-chan was beside me, I was so scared.", she told him while her tears wet his clothes.

He tightened his grip on her to show her that it was alright now since he was with her and wouldn't allow anyone, human or yokai, to hurt her.

"Yoshi, I'm going to protect you. Just stay by my side.", he said soft before lifting her into his arms, carrying her bridal style.

"Kurotabou, take Yume-Neko with us. It doesn't look like she will be able to walk on her own until we reach the main house.", he said before turning back to the direction he was heading.

Kurotabou did as he was told, but how for ,god's sake, was he supposed to transport the giant cat yokai. Yume seemed to notice the weird face he made. She turned into her normal cat form. The monk now lifted her up and carried her back to the main house.

* * *

><p>The time Rikuo arrived there Yoshi had already fallen asleep in his arms. He looked down at her with a smirk.<p>

'This is getting more like a habit of her.', he thought about her falling asleep in his arms again.

He then entered the house followed by Kurotabou with Yume-Neko on his arms.

"Ah, Rikuo-sama, where have you been? Huh? Isn't that one of your friends from school?", Natto-Kozo who was near the entrance asked him.

"Yeah, I'll take her to my room. Call Zen, we need him to treat them.", he said shortly before walking off to his room.

Zen wasn't pleased that he had to treat that cat again and a human girl in addition.

"Hey, Rikuo, what are they doing that they always get into trouble?", he asked his sworn brother while bandaging Yume who was in her giant cat from again.

"I don't really know. Maybe trouble likes those two?", he answered him.

"That's not funny at all, Rikuo.", he talked back.

Not in the mood to get into a fight with Zen, Rikuo just stayed quiet for the rest of their treatment.

His eyes were locked on Yoshi who was sound asleep. He was concerned about her but he also was more than relieved that he was able to rescue her from another yokai.

But there was one thing that intruiged him. That Ito said something about that she should have been his five years ago.

'What did he mean by that?', he asked himself mentally.

* * *

><p>When Zen was finished with their treatment he retreated to the room he was staying in. Some of the smaller yokai who had befriended Yume-Neko showed her a room where she could sleep for the time being. At first she insisted that she eill stay at her master's side but in the end she was convinced that Yoshi was safe here.<p>

Rikuo was now alone with Yoshi in his room. He didn't take his eyes off of her until he felt that he was getting tired of waiting for her to wake.

He laid down beside her, encircling her waist with one of his arms while he used the other as a pillow.

"Sleep well, Yoshi.", he whispered into her ear before drifting to sleep himself.


	14. Revelation

**14. Revelation**

'I feel warm. This feeling, I don't want it to cease.'

Yoshi snuggled her head into the chest of the boy that was lying just beside her. She felt safe here and didn't want to move even one bit. All she wanted, was to stay like this.

Then she realized that something wasn't right here.

'Why is this pillow so warm?', she asked herself mentally before opening her eyes to see what that 'pillow' of hers was.

When she recognized the one that was lying beside her, she blushed in a deep shade of red.

'What? Why is Rikuo-kun sleeping beside me? What happened?', she shouted in her head.

Rikuo groaned while thightening his grip on her.

"Yoshi...", escaped his lips while his face looked satisfied.

Yoshi who didn't dared to move a muscle just let him get closer to her even though it was really embarrasing for her. She closed her eyes again, in order to relax herself despite her excitement of being this near to the one that she felt special about.

* * *

><p>After a while of silence, she was relaxed enough to move herself in his embrance. She looked up to his face which looked so adorable when he was asleep. Her gaze wandered from his eyes to his nose and stopped at his lips.<p>

The lips that had already kissed her once.

As she thought back at the time she got her first kiss from him, she blushed even harder.

Not able to avert her gaze from his soft pinkish lips, she stared at them for quiet a while, before she leaned closer.

She was only a few inches away from them when she stopped.

'Is it alright if I do this?', she thought to herself, not knowing if she should close the gap between her lips and his.

* * *

><p>She was deep in her thoughts that she didn't realize that Rikuo had woken up.<p>

When he opened his eyes, he was met by the sight of a very close Yoshi who was pressed against his body. Very tight. Realizing the little gap between his and her faces, he got redder.

Some strange force made him move forward, so that the little space that still seperated them from each other was getting smaller until it disappeared completely.

* * *

><p>Surprised by the sudden warm mouth of someone else covering her own, Yoshi came back from her thoughts and widened her eyes when she noticed that Rikuo was awake and kissing her.<p>

This kiss was different from the first they had, it was more longing and intense. Probably because the first time they kissed his purpose was to calm her down.

But still, it felt great. She didn't know that Rikuo was that great of a kisser.

She closed her eyes in order to enjoy their private moment more than she already did.

* * *

><p>Rikuo was swept away by the feeling he got right after he touched her warm, soft lips.<p>

'This is different from the first time.', he thought while putting more pressure into the kiss causing Yoshi to moan soft.

If he was in his night form right now, he would have pressed even more, probably even invading her mouth with his tounge. But since he was in his day form, his more polite side, he restrained from it.

* * *

><p>After what seemed to be an eternity, they seperated themselves from each other.<p>

They were both gasping for air while still lying beside each other.

Rikuo was the first to recover and greeted her with a simple 'Good morning.'

"Morning...Rikuo...-kun.", she replied, her face as red as a tomato.

They stayed silent, not knowing what to say to the other. That silence dragged on until one of Rikuo's subordinates entered the room without knocking beforehand.

"Yo, Rikuo, how long are you planning on staying in bed like this?"

Zen entered the room of his sworn brother, not knowing if he interrupted him with something. He then noticed that not only Rikuo was awake but the human girl too. He stared down on them in silence. They were in a very embarrasing position that could lead to misunderstandings.

'Hopefully Zen don't mistake this for **that**.',Rikuo wished.

"Sorry for interrupting you, please continue.", he said while turning around ready to exit the room, to leave his sworn brother alone with this girl to do whatever they were doing.

'He did mistook this for **that**.', he sighed mentally before hurrying to tell him that he was wrong with his hunch.

* * *

><p>"I see, sorry for thinking that you were doing <strong>that<strong> with her.", Zen apologized while laughing awkwardly.

"Don't worry, it really seemed that we were doing **that**. But still, don't tell anyone about this.", Rikuo told him with a serious look.

"Don't worry.", he answered him, before turning towards Yoshi who was now sitting beside Rikuo, still wearing her pajamas.

"How does your legs feel?", he asked her like a doctor would. Well he still treated her and it was his duty to look after his patients.

"Hm?"

Yoshi didn't understand what he meant. She turned her head down to inspect her legs. Now she noticed that her legs were covered with pavement.

"When did I...?", she asked in surprise.

"When Rikuo brought you home last night your legs were covered with bruises and scratches. I took care of them.", he told her in a normal tone.

"I see, thank you very much, Zen-san.", she said while bowing her head slightly.

She then remembered what had happened last night. A weird yokai attacked her while she was sleeping in her appartement. She woke up after the building had already crumbled.

She started to tremble visibly when she remembered the yokai who was responsible for it.

"Yoshi? What's wrong?", Rikuo asked her concerned when he noticed her trembling body and her face ridden by fear.

She wasn't able to answer him, she wasn't able to even say a word. She just sat on her spot and let her eyes fill with tears.

Her opponents were surprised by the sudden mood swing in her. Rikuo got closer to her and put a hand on her back in comfort. Zen didn't know what he should do since he didn't have any experience with such situations. He let his brother handle it.

Rikuo stroke her back in a comforting manner in order to calm her down. She seemed to relax.

"You're alright?", he asked her softly.

She nodded and looked up into his face with a small smile.

"Yes, I'm alright now. Sorry for making you worry.", she answerd him.

"What happened?", he asked her curiosly. He just had to ask her that question, because the last time he saw her in that condition was, right after her abduction by Chomaru.

"It's something private. Please don't ask.", she pleaded.

Rikuo's face went more serious. He looked at her with stern eyes that seemed to look right through her.

"Yoshi, you can tell me everything that burdens you. You're my friend, no, even more than that, so please don't try to hide things from me, especially those that involves a yokai.", he told her.

At that she just stared at him with disbelieve in her eyes. How could his harsh word be that comforting to her?

Zen who was sure that he should leave those two alone, excused himself with the excuse that he still had some work to do. But since Rikuo and Yoshi were so fixated on each other, they didn't notice when he stood up and left the room.

* * *

><p>Right after he had closed the shoji doors behind him, he sighed.<p>

'Looks like the Shodaime was right, they really do like each other. We might welcome the forth heir soon.', he thought while a satisfied grin spread across his face.

* * *

><p>Back in the room, Rikuo was still comforting her, but he was curious about the reason why she started to act like her problems didn't involve him.<p>

"Yoshi...", he called out to her with a pleading tone in his voice.

She looked into his eyes and saw that he didn't question his decision to involve himself with her troubles.

"You sure about this?", she asked him in confirmation.

He nodded never averting her eyes.

"Yeah, I'm sure.", he said stern.

Yoshi sighed. How can it be that she had the luck that this gentle boy fell in love with her? She was more that happy about it that she almost started to cry again.

"Rikuo-kun... Alright, I'll tell you everything you want to, just ask.", she told him with a faint smile showing her gratitude.

"Let's see..." Rikuo thought for a while before he decided on his first question.

"Do you know the yokai that attacked you last night?"

Her eyes saddened at the thought she had since she had talked to her family in her dream.

"It could be, but I'm not sure.", she answered him causing him to look at her with a questioning look.

"What do you mean you're not sure?", he asked.

"It could be that I met him five years ago during a competition.", she told him.

'Five years ago? Didn't Ito say something similar?', he asked himself mentally. He had to know, no, he wanted to know what had happened five years ago.

"Yoshi, what happened five years ago?"

As she thought back at the incident that changed her life, she felt how new tears welled up in her eyes. She didn't want to cry, so she wiped them away with the back of her hand.

Seeing that gesture of hers Rikuo thought that he asked her something he shouldn't had to.

"Five years ago, during the international vocalist contest for solo, my family and I went there. I was one of the competers and I was very nervous. But then during my performance, the hall the competition was held in, started to collapse. I just recently found out what the reason was." She paused to gather her composure again.

"The reason the hall began to collapse, the reason why my parents and my older twin sister died at that day was a yokai.", she said while tears began to fall down from her eyes.

Her whole body was trembeling as she talked about her past experience.

Rikuo pulled her closer into a comforting embrace. He placed his hand on the back of her head which he pressed against his chest.

Feeling the warmth that enveloped her she felt more safe. She clutched onto his kimono and pulled herself closer to him, burrying her face completely in his chest.

"Rikuo-kun, it's all my fault!", cried into his chest, leaving him speachless.

How could she think that it was her fault what had happened to her family at that day?

"If I... if only I didn't emit that alluring scent they would still be alive. They would still be with me."

Her cries got more desperate and her grip on his clothes got tighter with every second.

"Yoshi, it's not your fault. If someone was to blame, it would be that yokai that appeared at that time.", he said in a soothing voice causing her to calm down a little.

* * *

><p>After more minutes staying in this position, Yoshi had calmed down enough and he released her even though he had the desire to hold her longer.<p>

"Sorry, Rikuo-kun. All I do is causing you trouble.", she said with a faint smile on her face.

"I told you not to worry about such small things, you're very precious to me after all.", he said.

At the last part of his sentence she had to blush hard. It was the second time that he had told her that she was special to him in such a short time.

She then remembered something very important.

"Rikuo-kun!", she almost shouted.

"What's wrong?", he asked confused of her sudden outburst.

"We're going to be late for school if we don't hurry.", she exclaimed causing Rikuo to realize that today was Monday and they had to attend school.

They both hurried with fixing themselves. Since Yoshi's stuff was somewhat burried under a pile of stones, she had to borrow one uniform of Tsurara who had almost the same size as her.

* * *

><p>"We need to get the stuf that you still can use out of that building's remains.", Rikuo exclaimed on their way to school.<p>

"Luckily we found all of your textbooks and the stuff relevant for school.", he added.

"Yeah.", she replied with a happy smile on her face.

The reason for her happiness was the invitation to live in the Nura Gumi mansion until her appartement was reconstructed she had recieved from no other than Nurarihyon himself before they left for school.

But she wasn't the only one that was delighted about his proposal. Rikuo who was walking beside her and Tsurara was just as happy as she was.

Tsurara too was happy, not because of the fact that Yoshi was temporarily staying at Nura Gumi's mansion but about the happiness her master felt about that fact.

* * *

><p>When they arrived at school they were met by very worried members of the Kiyojuji Paranormal Investigation Squad. They encircled Yoshi and bombarded her with questions about the incident last night. The media had made a big whirl about the sudden collapse of a newly renovated building.<p>

"And you didn't get hurt?", Maki asked her in disbelieve.

"Besides the bruises and scratches on my legs, no.", she answered her friend.

"You really were lucky, I heard that others had to be send to hospital because the were burried under some parts of the roof.", Shima said without thinking causing Yoshi's mood to sink.

Well, you couldn't blame him, he didn't knew that she was still thinking that she was at fault for all this.

Noticing the sad mood she had, Rikuo quickly told them that they should get to class or else their teacher would scold them for being late. They then all made their way to the classroom before they really were too late.

* * *

><p>When Rikuo went passed Yoshi to get to his seat he heard her say something to him.<p>

"Thank you."

* * *

><p>After classes were over the whole Investigation Squad went up to the roof as usual. Kiyotsugu was talking about their next project but nobody was listening to him, not even Shima who normaly was hanging on his lips.<p>

"Say Yoshi, where are you staying now?", Torii asked her curious.

"Well, Rikuo-kun's grandfather told that I could stay at their house until my appartement is reconstucted.", she answered her.

"Eeeehhh~?", they all screamed in unision, except Rikuo, Tsurara and Yoshi herself.

"You're really going to stay at Rikuo's house?", Maki asked her once more since she didn't believe what her new friend had just said.

Yoshi nodded.

"Isn't it a bit dangerous?", Yura, the responsible onmyouji, asked not her friend but Rikuo.

"What's dangerous at Rikuo-kun's house?", Torii asked her friend from Kyoto.

Realizing what she just had said, she looked down at the floor an mumbled something like 'Nothing.' or 'I don't know.'

Poor Yura didn't know that her word had put a very weird picture inside of Kana's head.

'Dangerous? Could Yura-chan mean? No, there's no way that Rikuo-kun will do such things like **that** with Yoshi-chan.', she tried to convince her but couldn't bring herself to fully believe herself.

"Hey, are you even listening to what I say?", Kiyotsugu who finally had realized that nobody was listening to him, asked them annoyed.

"We've got something more important to discuss than listening to you talking about some strange yokai.", Maki retorted with a face that showed that she really was annoyed at him.

"What could be more important than yokais?", he asked disbelieving.

"Well, lets see... for example almost every..", but she didn't got any further because Kiyotsugu had already begun to babble about their next activity again.

"He really should let others end their sentences.", she said in a low voice so that only those sitting near her could hear her. They all nodded in agreement.

Unfortunately for them Kiyotsugu had just asked a question about their approval of going on a field trip during the upcoming holidays, when he turned around just in time to see them nod.

"You're all approving it? That's great, but I didn't expect less from the members of the Kiyojuji Paranormal Investigation Squad.", he said with a proud voice.

His friend were looking at him questioning looks. What did they just approve to? Nobody knew.

"Well then, since the next holiday are just around the corner, I planned that we should visit Sotoba village*. They're very famous for their puppets, that's why Sotoba is also called the Village of the Puppets. I frequently got some information about a yokai that is said to live there and only to appear during the yearly festival held in that village.", he explained.

"Oh, let me guess, we're going to visit this village to go to that festival in order to find that yokai.", Maki guessed with an annoyed voice. Kiyotsugu was so predictable when it comes to yokai.

"Correct. As expected from a member of the Investigation Squad. It's just as you said, Maki-kun, we're going to take part in the Ningyo-Matsuri**.", he told them.

They all sighed. They all already knew what was going to happen since they all knew how Kiyotsugu was thinking.

'The Village of the Puppets? Ningyo-Matsuri? And a yokai that only appears on this festival?', Rikuo asked himself mentally.

'I have a bad feeling about this.', he thought with a stern look on his face.

* * *

><p>* I named this village after the village in the anime 'Shiki'<p>

** I came up with this festival, if there really is a festival like this, it's just a coincidence


	15. The Legends of the Village of the Puppet

**15. The Legends of the Village of the Puppets**

Time flew by like lightning. Without them noticing, the holidays already arrived.

They all sat in a train that was going towards the direction they were heading. During the long ride, the whole Investigation Squad played their most popular card game.

They all held one card in front of their forehead and stared at the others.

"Yosh, everyone on three. One...two...three.", Kiyotsugu exclaimed before he turned around his card and was met my the image of Nattou-Kozo.

"Aaaw~, why do I always get Nattou-Kozo. It's not fair.", he whined while ruffling his hair, making it messier than it already was.

"It's just a game, Kiyotsugu.", Maki told him with an annoyed tone.

"No, it's not just a game. It shows how good or bad you attract yokai.", he explained to her.

The resumed the game and the same happened. Over and over again. Until everyone except Kiyotsugu were tired of the game and decided to rest until they reach Sotoba.

"Say, Kiyotsugu-kun, where do we stay in Sotoba?", Rikuo asked his weird friend, still worried about the feeling he had the whole time.

"Don't worry about that, I already prepared a place to stay over night. It's a small inn near the shrine. It has a hotspring too.", he said.

At the mention of a hotspring Maki almost jumped up in excitement.

"An onsen. Did you hear Natsumi?", she talked to her friend happily.

Natsumi nodded with a wide smile in return. Really those two got on well together.

* * *

><p>The train stopped at the Sotoba main station, well it couldn't really be called 'mein station', since it was the only train station the village had, but better than nothing, right?<p>

"Well then, everyone, follow me, I'm going to lead the way to the inn.", Kiyotsugu who was in his hyperactive mood again, told them before he started to walk into the village.

Thw reached the village after a 15 minute walk through nature and still the shrine wasn't in sight. After 10 more minutes without reaching their destination, the first persons began to complain about Kiyotsugu's lead.

"You sure that we went the right way?", Maki asked him annoyed again.

"Sure, we're going to reach the inn in a few minutes.", he answered her without turning around.

The next few minutes they had to walk up on a hill. Then, finally, after reaching the top, they could see an old looking house with a sign saying 'Sotoba Inn, the one and only inn in Sotoba'.

They all entered the house after Kiyotsugu who had already stepped into it.

"Welcome everyone. I assume that you are the cildren from Ukiyoe town who have reserved five pair rooms?", the hostess asked Kiyotsugu who was standing in front of them all.

"Yes, that's right.", he answered.

"Wait, five pair rooms? I thought this was a small inn, how come that they have so much free rooms?", Rikuo asked the hostess curiously.

"We might be a small in, but we still can at least host up to 40 people. This inn is really old and hadn't been changed except the renovation who only is for maintainance. We only had pair rooms from the beginning, since long time ago only couples would stop in Sotoba for the Ningyo-Matsuri.", she explained.

"Why do only couples come here, especially for the festival?", Yoshi asked her because she couldn't get the reason why a couple would just come here for entertainement. There had to be an even better reason for it.

"You see, since a long time it is said that when a couple visits the Ningyo-Matsuri in Sotoba and don't break up until the festival ends, their love will last for an eternity. But it's only a rumour though. Well then, let me guide you to your rooms.", she said before turning around, motioning them to follow her.

* * *

><p>After they had reached their rooms, they prepared themselves for a nice bath in the hotspring. Well, everyone except Kiyotsugu and Shima. Kiyotsugu had planned a little search before he would allow himself to relax in the hot water. He knoked at the door in which Rikuo was staying along with KurataAotabou who came along with them.

"Nura-kun, Kurata-kun, hurry up or we're going to leave you behind.", he shouted throug the shut shoji doors. After his shouting, the doors were slid open and revealed a grim looking Kurata.

"Ku...Kurata-kun, no need to look that angry. We didn't really mean to leave the two of you behind.", Kiyotsugu tried to calm him down but only earned a confused look from his opposite.

"Kiyotsugu-kun, don't you think we should rest for a while before we start to wander around again?", Rikuo who appeared from behind of Kurata, asked his friend.

"Why? I am perfectly fine, not exausted at all.", he told him.

"Well, maybe you are but the others might be and wandering off alone is too dangerous.", he tried to convince his friend who still was determinded to go on a yokai hunt.

"That's why I'm asking only the boys, the girls surely are exausted and taking a bath in the hotspring right now. Come on Nura-kun.", Kiyotsugu explained.

At the thought of Yoshi taking a bath naked in a hotspring, his face flushed in a deep red. He trailed of into his thoughts and overheard the words Kiyotsugu was directing at him.

"Hey, Nura-kun, are you listening to me?"

Rikuo snapped back to reality when Kurata slightly shook his masters shoulder.

"Äh? What happened?", he asked confused.

"I asked if you are okay, your face was all red. Do you perhaps have a fever?", his friend said.

"Oh, that, ehehehe. Maybe I have, I wasn't feeling well during our train ride but I'm sure I only need to rest for a while. Let's do the yokai hunting tomorrow.", he said to his fried with one of his usual smiles.

It must have sounded to Kiyotsugu that Rikuo really wanted to go on a yokai hunt with him but was unable to because of his fever. Being the good friend he was, he postponed the hunting to tomorrow after breakfast.

"Sorry, .", Rikuo apologized before he went deeper into the room and laid down on the futon to make the story of him having fever more believeable.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile four of the six girls had prepared themselves for the hotspring. They only waited for the last two of them to come along with them.<p>

"Yoshi-chan, Tsurara-chan, hurry up already!", an impatient Maki told them through the doors which were slid open just afterwards.

"Sorry guys, but Tsurara-chan can't stand to high temperatures and I don't want her to be left alone in the room. I'm going to take a bath later.", Yoshi told them with a faint smile. She didn't really lie to them when she said that Tsurara couldn't bare high temperatures, still she felt awfull to hide things from her friends.

"I see. We're off then.", Kana said before they turned towards the hotspring.

"You didn't have to stay here with me, Harada-san.", Tsurara told her roommate.

"I know but I thought that it would be more polite to stay with you. Besides I haven't thanked you for the time you ran back to fetch Kubinashi-san, Kurotabou-san and Aotabou-san. Thank you, Tsurara-chan.", Yoshi told the ice maiden with a heart warming smile.

"Rikuo-sama ordered me to, there's no need to thank me for that.", she replied cooly as if she tried to maintain her image as a Yuki-Onna.

"Still...", she wanted to say something but was cut short by her opposite.

"I said there's no need for thanks."

Then it was silent for a while.

Tsurara had something very important that she wanted to say to the girl who was sitting in front of her, but she didn't know how she should express herself. Yoshi seemed to notice the troubled face she made.

"What's wrong, Tsurara-chan? You seem to be troubled by something.", she stated, looking concerned into the face of the Yuki-Onna.

"Er... you see, I wanted to... how should I put it?", she asked aloud, frowning.

"Just say it straight out.", Yoshi cheered her on.

"Okay, but don't be angry. It's for the sake of Rikuo-sama.", she told the younger female who was now focused on her because of the mention of Rikuo.

"What has Rikuo-kun to do with it?", she asked her curious.

"I don't want you to hurt him.", she exclaimed with a strong voice.

"Hä?" Yoshi didn't get what her friend was talking about.

"I don't want you to hurt him.", she repeated. "If you ever hurt Rikuo-sama, I will never forgive you."

"Tsurara-chan. I don't intend to hurt Rikuo-kun. Not now and not in the future, I promise.", she assured the ice maiden.

"Keep your promise.", Tsurara told her before her attidude changed from serious to the cheerful girl she always was in school.

* * *

><p>Hours have passed since she had that talk with Tsurara in their room. Yoshi was now sitting inside of the hotspring. She decided to take a bath before going to sleep. By the time she arrived there, it was empty. Her friends must have finished a while back, so that now she was the only person left inside of the water.<p>

She sighed while holding onto a cloth before her chest.

'The way Tsurara-chan told me not to hurt Rikuo... It seems that she too has feelings for him or at least Rikuo-kun is very dear to her.', she thought while staring at the surface of the water.

She was so deep in thoughts that she didn't realize that the door which led to the dressing rooms was opened and closed again. Someone had stepped into the hotspring without noticing that someone already was inside.

That person sat down in the warm water and leaned against the rocks that encircled the hotspring.

"It's larger than I thought." A voice rang out, reaching Yoshi's ears.

A deep voice.

A voice she knew all too well.

She turned her eyes towards the direction she had heard the voice from and was shocked by the sight she got.

In front of her innocent eyes there was sitting a sexy, well build male with white-black hair which stood out from his head. He had crimson eyes which were fixated on the moon above.

Yoshi twitched.

'Could it be that this hotspring was co-ed?', she asked herself before she looked around for a sign. When she found one, her tought was confirmed.

The sign said: _This hotspring is __**co-ed**__. Please don't disturb the others while you're bathing._

'I have to get out of here. It's to embarrassing to bath together with him, naked.', she thought before going towards the doors that led to the dressing room for females.

She didn't dare to expose her body to Rikuo-kun, even if she was in love with him, it was just wrong. They were still too young for this kind of stuff.

Unfortunately she made to much noise when she tried to get out, so that Rikuo heard her and turned towards the source of the sound.

* * *

><p>When he laid his eyes on the one causing the sound, his eyes widened in surprise. Then a smrik made its way on his face.<p>

'Yoshi's in here too, huh? What a coincidence.', he thought while using his Nurari-Kurari ability to get nearer to her.

Yoshi was still trying to get out of the hotspring before Rikuo would notice her. She had almost reached the edge of the hotspring, when two strong arms encircled her body from behind. They pulled her back, so that she was touching a warm chest behind her.

Her face turned red and she stiffened when she felt the bare chest againt her bare back. Not able to move or even say a thing, she just stood there trying hard not to let go of the cloth that still covered her chest.

"What a coincidence that we meet each other here, don't you think, Yoshi?", his deep glamorous voice rang out right beside her ear. His breath caressed her cheek in a way that send shivers down her spine. She was embarrassed and ... excited?

Yoshi was confused about herself. She could understand why she felt embarrassed but why was she feeling excited?

While she tried to find an answer to this question, Rikuo who didn't got a response from his beloved, pouted while he turned her body around, so that she had to face him.

"You're cold, you know? Ignoring me like that is really hurting me.", he said with a pouting face.

At the last sentence Yoshi looked up to him with shocked eyes. Surprised by the sudden movement she made, Rikuo looked down on her face but what he saw surprised him even more.

"Yoshi? What's wrong?", he asked worried.

"Did I..."

"Hm?", Rikuo looked at her while his hands rested on her shoulders.

"Did I... really hurt you?", she asked him in a low voice. Her eyes were looking hurt.

"Yoshi... No, you didn't.", he said in a soothing tone. "I was just teasing you.", he added in a more playful voice. He hoped that this would lighten up the mood between them but it didn't really work.

Yoshi was relieved when she heard his answer. Her eyes softened and she was moving closer to him.

Rikuo who still didn't quiet get what just happened, stood there and let the slender girl lean against his body. When he felt that she was pressing her face deeper into his chest, he blushed and brought his arms around her in a confortable hug.

When Rikuo loosened the grip on her, he looked down to be met by Yoshi's face which was looking up to him. Something in her eyes was different. He saw something, he haven't seen before.

Longing.

Unable to withstand her eyes and his own desire to make her his and mark her as such, he leaned closer to her face, until their faces were only a few inches away. He stopped just before their lips made contact and looked into her eyes again only to be met by two closed eyes which told him that she was waiting.

Waiting for him to make contact.

Answering the silent invitation, he closed the gap and their mouths covered each other.

Rikuo moved his mouth a little and was slightly surprised when he felt that Yoshi was answering him by kissing back. With every second their kiss became more intense. Both of them didn't want to seperate yet and continued.

Without noticing, they moved towards the rocks that stood around the hotspring. When they reached them, Yoshi's back was pressed against the warm stone causing her to moan out of pleasure caused by the warm stone and the intense kiss.

They still didn't want to seperate but the lack of air didn't allow them to continue. They pulled away, gasping for air. While panting heavily they looked at each other, completely forgetting that the opposite was naked like themself.

"Rikuo.", Yoshi called out his name between her panting. She called him in a longing voice, signaling that she wanted more of this, more of him.

"Yoshi." Rikuo called her name in the same way. He was happy, she had called him without using '-kun' at the end.

He again covered her mouth with his but this time he wanted to go farther. As soon as their lips conected, he licked at her bottom lip, asking for entrance to her mouth.

Yoshi wasn't sure if she should respond to this because she was still holding back a little. Rikuo licked again and again. He continued until she gave in and seperated her lips giving him free entrance to her wet cavern.

As soon as he had the chance to invade her, he let his tongue slip into her mouth and explored her warm cavern. He caressed her tongue carefully at first but he got more intense with the time.

Yoshi moaned in pleasure several times before Rikuo seperated their lips and continued with kissing her neck.

"Ri..kuo." Yoshi called out his name between the waves of pleasure that overcame her everytime he found a sensitive spot and sucked on it. She threw her head into her neck and enjoyed the treatment he gave her.

Rikuo has already lost his senses in his desire to mark her as 'his'. He continued to give her butterfly kisses down her neck until he reached her breasts. He started with the right one. He licked on her nipple and started to suck on it when she reacted to it.

"Ri...Rikuo, please... please stop.", Yoshi pleaded because she didn't want to cross the line now. She also was a little scared of Rikuo. She didn't knew that he could be this aggressiv. She started to tremble which caused Rikuo to snap out of his hunger for her and her body.

He brought some space between them and looked into her face. In her eyes he could see small tears that had started to form.

'What have I done?', he asked himself shocked of himself.

"Yoshi, I... I lost control. I'm sorry.. for scarying you.", he said with a rueful voice.

He wanted to get out of here. He wanted to disappear into a hole right now. He started to walk away from her but was stopped when he felt two arms were encircling him. He stopped in his track and looked back at the girl he loved so much.

She hugged him from behind, pressing herself close to him.

"Don't worry, Rikuo. I was just surprsied.", she told him in order to reassure him.

"Yoshi..", Rikuo's mood rose again and he smiled in satisfaction. He turned around to face her. He put his palm to her cheek and pressed it against it.

"Arigatou, Yoshi.", he said before he gave her a small innocent kiss on her lips.

"I'll see you tomorrow. Sleep well.", he said before he went into the dressing room for males.

Yoshi too exited the hotspring and prepared herself for sleep. Her face was still red when she arrived at the room she was sharing with Tsurara.

When she opened the shoji doors, Yoshi found an asleep Tsurara. She walked over to her futon and snuggled into the soft fabric before drifting off to sleep.

* * *

><p>The next morning everyone was having breakfast together in a large room. The hostess brought the food on tabletts along with some of her workers.<p>

"Have everyone had a good sleep?", she asked them friendly.

"Yeah.", everyone replied with a smile on their faces.

"The hotspring really was relaxing, right guys?", Maki asked her friends who nodded in agreement.

"Oh, you were in the hotspring? To bad that you didn't got in with your lover.", the hostess exclaimed, catching the attention of them.

"What do you mean by that?", Kana asked her.

"Well, as you already know, this inn was former only visited by couples." They all nodded.

"The reason was firstly the Ningyo-Matsuri and the second reason was this hotspring. It too has a legend. It is said that when a couple enter the hotspring together and their relationship gets deeper during their bath, they will be blessed with many children.", she explained.

"There are really legends like that?", Maki asked disbelieving but didn't get an answer because the hostess and her employers excused themselves to let their visitors eat in tranquility.

"There are all kind of legends all around Japan, Maki-kun.", Kiyotsugu told her.

Everyone was enjoying their meal but two of them thought about the legend the hostess had told them earlier. They both went a little red at the thought that if the legend really was true, they would marry and have children together.

* * *

><p>When everyone had finished their breakfast and after they had changed into more fitting clothes for a hunting, they started to follow Kiyotsugu who seemed to already know where he had to go if he wanted to find any yokai.<p>

"Let's go guys. I'm positive that we will find yokais today.", he exclaimed with a raised fist before walking in front of everyone.


	16. Ningyo Matsuri 1 Beginning

**_Hope that everyone had a nice christmas ^^  
><em>Sorry that I'm late with this chapter, but it's got quite busy at home, since we have a few birthdays coming up...  
>Here's the 16th chapter of this FanFiction, hope you enjoy it <strong>

* * *

><p><strong>16. Ningyo Matsuri<strong>

They were walking through the streets of Sotoba, looking for anything that was weird. Kiyotsugu was totally focused on his search that he didn't notice the dropping mood of his companions.

"Ne~, Kiyotsugu-kun, what exactly are we looking for?", Maki asked him even though she didn't want to. The curled hai boy turned aroung to face his friends who had followed him the whole time.

"Great question, Maki-kun. We will know when we find it.", he answered her.

"Häää? You don't even know what we're looking for?", she asked him un disbelieve.

"Nope.", he nodded while his smile didn't vanish from his face.

"You really are...", she started to talk but stopped because she knew that she would only be waisting her breath.

They walked aimlessly through the streets the whole morning until the stomach of Shima told him that he neede something to eat. He blushed at the sound his stomach made and excused himself.

"Let's take a break, it's already past lunch.", Rikuo proposed.

They all nodded in agreement. Torii turned towards the direction in which Kiyotsugu was walking.

"HEY, KIYOTSUGU-KUN, LET'S EAT SOMETHING!", she shouted towards him, causing him to turn around observing his friends. When he saw that they needed to rest for a while, he decided that they should look for a restaurant or something like that. But truth said, he was hungry too.

They found a little stand not far from their current location and decided that they would eat there. Fortunately it was a ramen stand. The owner was a man in his forty's with a three-day-beard dressed in the traditional uniform of a ramen seller.

"Irashaimasen*, what are your orders?", he asked them with an enthusiastic voice.

"Ten bowls of ramen, please.", Rikuo ordered for them.

"Ten bowls?", he asked surprised turning around and meeting the group of children.

"You're not from here, are you?", he asked them while preparing the noodles.

"No, we come from Ukiyoe town. We just arrived here yesterday with the train.", Yoshi who had seated herself beside Rikuo.

"Ukiyoe town? That's in Tokyo, right? I don't get the chance to leave Sotoba, so I'm not quiet familiar with it.", he told them. He had finished the ten bowls of ramen in an incredible speed. They now stood in front of the group who was enjoying their meal.

"Did you come for the Ningyo Matsuri which starts today?", he asked them.

"Yes, we want to investigate the yokai that is said to appear only during this festival.", Kiyotsugu exclaimed.

"The yokai? Ah, you mean the Ningyotsukai? True, it is said that he appears during our festival but I never have met him up to now.", the owner said with a finger on his chin.

At the comment he made, Rikuo almost choked on his noodles.

'My instinct was right after all. Something bad is going to happen.', he thought with a serious face.

"Rikuo-kun? Are you alright?", Yoshi asked him concerned. He looked into her face and his face lost the serious expression it just had.

"Yeah, don't worry. I'm alright.", he answered her reassuring.

'I can't tell her what I'm thinking about this yokai. I need to keep a close look on her or else who knows what might happen.', he thought to himself while eating his ramen.

* * *

><p>When everyone had finished their bowl, they paid for the ramen and went on with their search. But surprisingliy Kiyotsugu had something else in mind.<p>

"Well then guys, let's call it a day for today and return to the inn. We need to prepare for the festival tonight.", he exclaimed before he walked off towards the inn.

Everyone was stunned at the unusual proposal from him.

'Did the ramen did something to his head?', everyone thought.

Without any words they went back to the inn and prepared themselves for the festival.

The boys waited for the girls to come out and join them.

"What is them taking so long?", Kiyotsugu asked impatient. He was already sitting on hot coals when the door tho the inn opened and revealed six girls all dressed in colorfull kimonos. Maki wore a light blue one with lighter blue bubbles on the sleeves. Torii was dressed in a dark green one perfectly fitting her hair color with orange maple leaves covering the bottom and the sleeves. Kana wore an orange colored one with koi fish decorating it. Yura's kimono was a simple one colored one. Tsurara of course wore the kimono she alwasy wore when she was in her yokai form.

"Sorry for making you wait, but I had trouble putting on the kimono Wakana-san lend to me.", Yoshi apolpgized for their late arrival but was met with baffled lookes from the four boys. Yes, even Kurata alias Aotabou was looking at her with wide eyes.

"What's wrong? Does it look weird?", she asked nervously.

They all shook their heads unable to speak because of her appearance. Yoshi wore a kimono that Wakana had lend her since her own were somewhere underneath a pile of stones. This kimono had a soft pink color and was ornamented with beautiful columbines**. They knew that Yoshi fitted her name but this was just to much. How could a girl look so beautiful in a simple kimono?

They seemed to have spaced out because the girls had to bring them back to earth.

"Hey, come on guys, we want to go now.", Maki told them in an annoyed tone.

"Huh?", they were still staring at Yoshi but seemed to have overcome the first surprise.

They started to walk towards the centre of Sotoba since the festival was held there. On their way there, Rikuo walked beside Yoshi and glanced occasionally at her.

"It suits you well.", he stated causing her to look at him with a questioning look.

"The kimono, it suits you well.", he repeated, feeling that his head was warming up.

"Arigatou. But Rikuo-kun looks great in his' too.", she replied truthfully causing his head to go even warmer.

"Arigatou."

* * *

><p>When they reached the festival, they started to look for some entertainment.<p>

"Hey Torii, look over there. You can win some fish. Let's try.", Maki said to her friend and went off along with her.

"Shouldn't we stay together?", Rikuo asked them concerned since he still had that weird feeling.

"No need to, we're old enough to go on our own, don't you think so too, Shima-kun?", Kiyotsugu asked his friend who nodded at that before he was dragged along with his leader.

"Well then, we'll be going to do some research. See you later.", he said before disappearing into the crowd.

"Kiyotsugu-kun...", Kana called out to him but was to late since he already was out of hearing range. She sighed before she turned around only to be meet by Tsurara and Kurata who were only standing there.

"Huh? Where are Rikuo-kun and Yoshi-chan? Wasn't they here just a second ago?", she asked her friends.

"Ah, they went off already. They wanted to do some of the games here.", Tsurara answered her, telling her the half truth.

"Huh? But they could have stayed with us.", she protested.

"I'm sure they had their reasons.", Kurata said shortly before turning towards the crowd.

"Well then, should we go and have some fun too?", Tsurara asked them obviosly trying to distract Kana so that she won't look for Rikuo or Yoshi.

* * *

><p>Rikuo led the way while he was holding on to the hand of Yoshi who was following him through the crowd. When Tsurara told Kana that they went off to do the games at the festival, the only true thing was that they went off to do something. That something was spending time with each other, alone.<p>

"Rikuo-kun, where are we going?", Yoshi asked him curiously because she was still surprised by his sudden action of leading her away from their friends.

"Rikuo-kun?"

They had reached a place near the festival but far enough for him to safely change into his night form. Yoshi looked at him with wide eyes. It was her first time that she had seen him transform.

"This way it's more comfortable. Holding back even though it's my time of the day is kind of hard, especially when I'm accompanied by a beauty like you.", he said in his now deep voice.

Yoshi's face turned red at his exclamation. Her clear green eyes were fixated on his crimson ones. Rikuo approached her eith a smirk on his face.

"You're still not satisfied with what you saw last night?", he asked her teasingly.

At that Yoshi's face turned even redder and she turned around so that her back was facing him now.

"Don't... don't tease me like that, Rikuo-kun.", she said with a slightly shaking voice.

Rikuo raised his eyebrows and stared at her back since her face was facing the other direction. He decided that he wanted to be mean to her today.

He approached her slender figure which was standing in front of him, defenseless. With quick steps he had reached her and had pulled her into a tight hug. Surprised by the sudden body contact, Yoshi shrieked but was silenced by his warm hand.

"Shh... You don't want to be found out, do you?", he whispered into her ear before he bit into it carefully. This action caused her body to stiffen up. She used her hands to remove the hand that was covering her mouth so that she was able to speak again.

"Rikuo-kun... don't do that. My ears are very sensitive.", she told him.

She had better kept it for herself because now Rikuo wouldn't stop from teasing her like he just did.

"So~, your ears are sensitive, huh?", he said before he bit it again causing Yoshi to gasp.

"Plea... don't... Rikuo-kun.", she pleaded but only hit on deaf ears.

"Call me like you did yesterday, Yoshi.", he wispered with a sooting voice before he licked her ear and then continuing to suck her neck below.

"Hah.. Ri..Rikuo..." Yoshi's pleasure filled voice reached his ears, causing him to smirk while he continued to please her body.

"Tonight I'm going to continue where we stopped yesterday since you already said that you were only surprised.", he said in a mean tone.

"Rikuo... you're mean, you know that?", she asked him with a stating voice. He chuckled before he lifted he from the ground carrying her bridal style.

"I know.", he answered her with a wide grin on his face before he jumped up on the nearest tree which turned out to be a sakura tree.

"Rikuo?" She was confused about his actions but didn't struggle in his arms.

* * *

><p>They landed softly on the branch. Rikuo sat down still holding on to Yoshi who now was sitting on his lap. She looked into his face to be met by two soft, crimson eyes which were gazing at her dreamily. She felt her face warm up and soon after that her mouth was pressed against another which she knew all to well. She closed her eyes before her arms wandered around the neck of her beloved. Rikuo enjoyed this kiss like he did with the others too. His arms encriceled her waist. They continued to deepen the kiss before they felt the need of air and released the lips of the other, panting hard. Looking into the eyes of the other, they stayed silent. It seemed like they were communicating with their eyes.<p>

"Ne, Yoshi, what do you think about staying in Nura Gumi even after your former home is rebuilt?", Rikuo asked her with a soft longing voice that would cause everyone to faint. His expression showed the deep love he carried for the girl on his lap and his voice underlined this fact more.

Yoshi was speechless. She just looked at him, unable to think of an answer even though she already felt like there was only one for her.

"Rikuo, I...", she started but was unable to end her sentence. She brought her face to his chest and burried it into it. Her hands clutched on to his kimono, bringing her body closer to his.

Rikuo looked down at her with wondering eyes. He didn't say anything, he just let her come closer to him. His arms tightened the grip he had on her body, pressing her even more into his chest.

* * *

><p>Suddenly they heard a loud crash as if a building had collapsed near them. After that crash, screams of panicked humans followed. Surprised by the sudden change in the festival, they looked towards the place the stands were supposed to stand. Yoshi's eyes widened when she saw smoke floating into the dark sky above.<p>

"What happened?", she asked concerned.

Rikuo narrowed is eyes at the scene. He knew that it was to peaceful here. Something had to happen tonight, he had felt like it. When he sensed the faint youki that was spread across the festival grounds, he had taken Yoshi's hand and run out of that place with her. The things that happened afterwards happened because he as a proud yokai couldn't let the chance slip when the one he loved was defensless in front of him.

'But why did it had to happen when we were in such a good mood?', he asked himself slightly annoyed.

He stood up, careful so that he won't let go of Yoshi who was held by him in bridal style again.

"Rikuo, are you going back?", she asked him before he jumped out of the tree.

Yoshi was so surprised that her arms automatically wandered behind his neck, looking for support so that she won't accidently fall. When Rikuo touched the ground, he looked amused by her action.

"I didn't knew that you are that easy to scare.", he said teasingly.

She brought some space between her and his body so that she could look into his face that held a smirk. She pouted cutely at him.

"Of course I would be scared if you suddenly jumped out of the tree with me in your arms.", she replied in a cute manner that Rikuo had to press her against his chest putting his head over her's.

"You're to cute for this world, you know that?", he asked her rhetoricaly.

He put her down so that she could stand on the ground again. Just after he had done so, Tsurara and Aotabou were running towards him in their yokai forms. Seeing that they switched to their normal appearances, his instict told him that whatever had caused the uproar was something that was really dangerous. He turned towards his subordinates in a serious manner. He was completly different than a few seconds ago.

"Tsurara, I'm leaving Yoshi in your care. Don't let anyone near her.", he ordered.

"Yes, Rikuo-sama."

He then turned towards Aotabou.

"Ao, you come with me. We're going to stop the one that causes this ruckus.", he told him in a firm tone.

"Yeah."

The two of them went off after Rikuo had taken a last look at Yoshi who was standing in front of the sakura tree in which they had sat before. She looked concerned and troubled. He wanted to hug and reassure her that everything will be fine but he held himself back.

Tsurara and Yoshi stood at the same place where they had seperated from Rikuo and Aotabou.

"Harada-san, let's go to a safer place.", Tsurara said after the two had left.

Yoshi who had stared into the direction Rikuo had disappeared to, snapped back and nodded at Tsurara's suggestion.

* * *

><p>They ran farther away from the festival until they reached the inn in which they were staying. Before they entered, Tsurara had transformed into a human again. When they arrived at their room, they sat down on the patio floor to catch their breaths.<p>

"We should be far away enough. Rikuo-sama and Ao will handle that Ningyotsukai.", she told Yoshi in order to calm her down. But since she didn't knew the details about the incident that caused her to stay in Nura Gumi now, she didn't get the reaction she wanted. Yoshi's mood fell even more and she looked down on the floor.

* * *

><p>Rikuo and Aoutabou had reached the place where the festival should be held, when they were met by a certain yokai who was still running amoc. When Rikuo saw him, he felt his anger raise in him. The yokai in front of him was the same yokai who had attacked Yoshi some time ago. When that yokai finally noticed the presence of the two, he turned around and grinned at the younger one of them.<p>

"What have we here? It's the Sandaime. Should we continue with what we started last time?", Ito asked him challenging.

Without answering the open challenge, Rikuo drew his sword and pointed it at his opponent.

"There are some things that I'd like to confirm.", he replied cooly despite his rage.

"Huh~, and that would be?", Ito asked him with mocking voice.

Rikuo narrowed his eyes even more and glared at his opponent with fierce eyes.

"Did you kill Yoshi's family five years ago?", he asked with his deep voice filled with anger.

"Huh~. She remembered and told you?", he said surprised before he started to laugh evily. As his laughter ceased, Ito gave the, for him, obvious answer.

"Yes, it was me who attacked and killed the humans that were called her family."

"Why?" Rikuo's bangs covered his eyes, giving him an appearance of someone who holds his anger, his rage back with all his streght.

"Why? Because of the same reason I'm going to kill you. They were to close to her. My puppets are allowed to only look at me and nobody else.", he answered while giving Rikuo a grin that said 'Since I'm the greatest yokai of all.'

Rikuo was at his limit. He couldn't hold back anymore.

'Because of such a ridiculous reason Yoshi was left alone. Because of this she's hurt. I won't forgive him.', he thought when he surged forward for an attack.

Ito was surprised by the sudden attack directed at him but was able to block it with a wall he made out of his strings. He didn't wait a second and let some strings form the wall aurge towards the younger yokai. Rikuo who wasn't far enough from the wall to have some time to dodge, was hit by several strings. But he only had some minor injuries. He landed on the ground and got into his fighting stance.

"I thought that the Sandaime of Nura Gumi was more powerful than this. I can't believe that you actually survived the incident in Kyoto.", Ito said patronizingly but Rikuo ignored him.

Ito was about to attack him again when the first sun rays appeared at the horizon.

"Looks like we won't be able to settle this this time.", Ito said before his body was getting more transparent.

"Wait! I'm not done with you yet!", Rikuo shouted but only got a wide grin from the Ningyotsukai.

"Unfortunately I'm just like my name says, an invisible string. We'll settle this next time. But remember my words. If I'm able to get my puppet before the Ningyo Matsuri is over, she'll be mine forever.", he told him before disappearing completly.

Rikuo had turned back into his human form. His face wore a deep frown and he was angry. Angry about his failed try to end the thing that caused Yoshi so much grief.

He returned together with Aotabou to the inn where he found his friends asleep. He walked towards his own room he was sharing with Aotabou when he passed the room Yoshi and Tsurara were staying in. He stopped in his tracks and told Aotabou to go ahead of him because he had something to do. He was standing alone in front of the shoji doors that seperated him from his beloved. Inside of his head he discussed if he should enter or if he should let her rest. He decided that he could talk to her later and was about to go when the doors slid open and revealed a sleepy Yoshi. She rubbed her right eyes while the other was half open. When she looked up, she met a pair of chocolate eyes that looked at her. For some reason she was wide awake now.

"Rikuo! What happened? Are you alright?", she asked him concerned.

Rikuo had to smile warmly at her before he answered.

"Yes, I'm alright."

Her eyes softened and she smiled faintly at him. Silence streched between them. It wasn't an uncomfortable silence but a very loving. This silence was briken when Rikuo told her something.

"Yoshi, don't leave my side, ever.", he said with a loving tone.

* * *

><p>Unknown to them the shoji doors of the two other girls room were opened just when Rikuo had said those few word. The four girls that had stepped into the floor widened their eyes and one of them felt her heart hurt a little.<p>

"Hääääääää?", three of them excaimed causing the couple to turn towards them.

"What's that supposed to mean, Nura-kun?", Yura asked the boy.

Rikuo wasn't able to say anything, so was Yoshi. Maki grinned at the two of them and giggled in a knowing manner. Natsumi did the same as her.

"Could it be that Rikuo-kun has fallen in love with Yoshi-chan?", Maki asked him even though she knew it already.

The two were silently looking at the floor with red faces. Maki saw that and exclaimed that she was right. Kana was silent the whole time still trying to process what she had just discovered.

* * *

><p>At breakfast neither of them had spoken a word. Maybe it was because Kiyotsugu had talked non stop about the incident last night and that it had to be the work of a yokai. Rikuo and Yoshi silently ate their meal while the other girls were looking at them with observing eyes.<p>

"Is anybody listening to me?", Kiyotsugu asked them when he noticed the looks they gave the two.

"I did.", Shima rose his hand but was ignored by him becasue it seemed that Kiyotsugu had catched up to something.

"Had something happend to the two of you, Nura-kun, Harada-kun?", he asked them.

Their faces were getting red again. Kiyotsugu was confused about their reaction and looked for help from the others.

"You see, Kiyotsugu-kun, Rikuo-kun had told Yoshi-chan that she mustn't leave his side, ever.", Torii told him.

He still didn't get what they meant.

"Ah~, you sure are dumb when it come to this kind of stuff. It means that Rikuo-kun has fallen in love with Yoshi-chan.", Maki expained to him.

Now it seemed that a light lit inside of his head. He turned towards them and asked them if it was true. Still unable to say anything they nodded.

'Things are going to get more interesting from now on.', they thought.

Now their friends knew about their relationship too.

* * *

><p>* Welcome<p>

** this flower means _absolute love _or_ hidden love_, I thought it fitted the love Yoshi and Rikuo share


	17. Ningyo Matsuri 2 Silent before the Storm

_**I'm soooo sorry for the long wait but I just couldn't write anything. It was like my gead was all blank whenever I tried to write this chapter. **_

_**But finally I finished it. For everyone that had waited for this chapter to come, please enjoy... and review... onegaishimasu ^^**_

* * *

><p><strong>17. Ningyo Matsuri 2<strong>

Their friends asked them several things, like how long they have been a couple now etc. The two of them sat beside eah other and answered to the questions with red faces.

When they didn't have any questions anymore, they settled down and thought about several things, like why Yoshi and Rikuo didn't tell them anything about their relationship etc.

It seemed that everyone quiet liked the idea of them being together. Even Kana seemed to think that way.

"The two of you make a nice couple, you know.", Maki told them causing their faces to flush redder. She laughed while saying that they really fit each other. She got nods from the others in agreement.

After everyone was eating their breakfast again, Kiyotsugu resumed to what he had done before. He talked about the incident last night. The sudden outburst of fire during the festival wasn't planned and nobody in town would dare to interfer with their precious festival.

"You know, some of the people mean that the fire is a sign for the humans that the yokai for whom this festival is hold, has appeared. And everytime it appears a female will disappear.", Kiyotsugu told them with excitement in his voice. The others, especially the girls got slightly scared at the piece of information they got.

"Isn't that bad? I mean shouldn't we get out of here if a yokai is really involved with last night?", Maki asked the other who gave her nods in agreement. She turned towards their weird leader and tried to convince him in returning to Ukiyoe, but said person ignored her and continued on making a plan to meet that yokai.

"Really, he should consider the danger.", she sighed in defeat.

* * *

><p>Soon after they had finished their breakfast, the shoji doors slid open and revealed the hostess who wanted to clean up.<p>

"Has it been to your liking?", she asked them. They all nodded.

"Yes, it was really delicious.", Yoshi replied for everyone before following them outside.

The girls decided to take a bath in the hotspring before they would be touring through the village again. This time Yoshi went with them since Tsurara told her that she didn't have to be that considerate towards her. She sat on the same spot with a cloth in front of her chest as she did the last time. The others were talking about several things, mainly about the stupidity of Kiyotsugu..

Deep in thoughts she didn't hear the others telling her that they finished their bath and would go to change. Left alone in the warm water, Yoshi relaxed more. Her body sunk deeper into the water so that only her head was still above the surface.

* * *

><p>After some time has passed, Yoshi stood up and exited the hotspring. Her face was a little flushed and she felt a little hot but dismissed it as the result of staying to long inside of the onsen.<p>

When she arrived at her room, she met Tsurara who was eating some crashed ice which she probably made herself.

"Tsurara-chan, I'm back.", she told her yokai friend.

Said yokai turned towards her and greeted her with a wide smile.

"How has the bath been, Yoshi-sama?", she asked her.

"Since when do you adress me with '-sama'?", she asked her a bit confused but amused as well.

"Well, since you're offically the girlfriend of Rikuo-sama, it's only natural to adress you with '-sama'.", Tsurara answered.

Yoshi smiled at her and told her that it was alright if she still called her like she used to. She settled down beside her bag and looked through the inside to look for some clothes. After she found some, she started to put them on.

* * *

><p>After she had finished with changing her clothes, Kana, Yura, Maki and Torii stood in front of their door and asked if they wanted to do go with them into town. Of course they accompanied them, leaving the males behind in the inn.<p>

"Shouldn't we have at least told them where we are going? I mean, what if they look for us?", Yoshi asked the others concerned.

"Don't worry Yoshi-chan. If they will look for something then it would be yokai since Kiyotsugu-kun is with them.", Maki told her with a bright face.

Soon they reached the town and strolled through the streets in search of good shops.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile at the inn the others were looking all over the place for the girls.<p>

"Oikawa-san! Oikawa-san!", Shima shouted.

"Kana-chan! Maki-san! Torii-san! Tsurara-chan! Yoshi!", Rikuo shouted.

"Don't panick you two. I'm sure they are alright. No need to worry. Let's use that energy to look for yokai.", Kiyotsugu exclaimed with a wide grin.

The two of them ignored him and continued to serch for the 'missing' girls.

* * *

><p>"This village sure is a boring place.", Maki exclaimed while resting with the others on a bench.<p>

"Don't say that, it's rude.", Kana told her friend.

"But we walked all around the place and didn't find any interesting shops.", she stated which gained nods in agreement.

"But still, it's rude.", Kana whispered to herself.

During their conversation, Yoshi had been silent for the whole time. She was panting heavily and her face was bright red. Tsurara seemed to have noticed her condition and asked her if she was alright.

"Don't worry, Tsurara-chan. I'm just a little tired, that's all.", she answered her with a faint smile.

Even though Yoshi said that she was alright, Tsurara didn't believe her but didn't say anything further either.

* * *

><p>After they rested for another 10 minutes, they continued to walk through Sotoba. Perhaps they had overseen a good place to buy, that's what Maki thought.<p>

They didn't even made three steps when they heard a thump behind them. When they turned around to look for what it had been, their eyes widened in shock.

On the ground lay Yoshi in fetal position. Her eyes were closed and her face was as red as a tomato. She was breathing heavily.

"Yoshi-chan!", they shouted in unison before they hurried to her side.

Torii placed her hand on Yoshi's forehead and confirmed that she has a very high fever.

"What? Are you serious?", Maki asked her best friend who nodded in reply.

"But if she was having such a high fever, why didn't she tell us?", Kana asked concerned.

"That doesn't matter right now. We have to get her back to the inn.", Tsurara told them before she took hold of Yoshi's hand.

Unfortunately, she forgot that she can't stand high temperatures and drew her hand back when she felt that her hand was melting. She cooled it down right afterwards so that nobody would see her body melting away.

In the end, it was a nice villager who happened to pass by who helped them to get Yoshi back to the inn.

"Thank you very much for your help, sir.", Kana thanked him with a bow.

"No need to.", he replied before he left.

* * *

><p>Inside of Yoshi's and Tsurara's room Yoshi lay on the futon. She was covered with a blanket and seemed to sleep peacefully. The time they returned to the inn, the boys were taking a break from their search and rested outside on the bench beside the entrance. As soon as they had seen the girls come up to them, they ran towards them. They were shocked to hear that Yoshi had collapsed due to her fever but calmed down when they got medcine from the hostess.<p>

"Thank you for the medcine.", Rikuo thanked her before she took her leave.

Now everyone was sitting beside the sick girl and were watching her sleeping figure.

"I'm glad that we got some medcine for her. She really has a high fever.", Torii said.

* * *

><p>When night fell, they decided that they would stay at the inn. But Kiyotsugu insisted on going to the second day of the festival since the yokai might appear again. Somehow he was able to persuade the others to follow him. Everyone, expect Rikuo, followed him.<p>

"You sure that you want to stay here, Nura-kun?", he asked his friend.

"Yes. It would be better when one of us stays with her in case her condition gets worse.", Rikuo answered.

Oddly, Kiyotsugu didn't complain about it but let him stay without further talk.

"Don't you think that he is kind out of character?", Maki asked Torii in a low voice.

"Yeah, but maybe he can be considerate too.", she whispered back.

Rikuo saw them off to the festival and returned to Yoshi's side. The whole time he just sat beside her and watched her sleeping face.

'She looks so peaceful, so clam. I wonder what she's dreaming about...', he asked himself mentally not averting his eyes from her.

The sun was already setting. Rikuo changed into his night form. He grew taller, his hair grew longer and changed its colour from chocolate brown to silver on top and black below and his eyes got crimson. But despite the change he still looked at Yoshi with the same look.

Just after he had changed, Yoshi stirred. Her eyes were twitching before she opened them slowly and took in her surroundings.

"Finally awake?", a deep voice asked her rhetorically.

She turned her head towards the direction where the voice came from. Still half asleep, she looked at the male figure sitting beside her. Her gaze fell upon his face and she could see that it hold a gentle smile.

"Rikuo? What happened?", she asked him in a faint voice almost not audible.

"You had a high fever and collapsed in the village.", he told her.

"I see.", she said faintly.

She lifted herself from the ground and sat tiredly beside Rikuo. She was about to fall when Rikuo catched her in time.

"You should lay down and rest. Your temperature still is a little high.", he told her while trying to lay her back onto the futon.

"You really are kind, Rikuo. That's what I like about you the most.", she said with so much affection in her eyes that Rikuo was speechless.

When he snapped out of his astonishment, he gently smiled at her.

"You're way kinder than I am. But what I like about you the most, is that you accept both sides of me. Day or night, your feelings don't change even though I'm different during the night.", he told her.

She chuckled.

"What's so funny?", he asked confused. 'Did I say something weird?'

"You're not that different during the day. In fact you are almost the same, expect the appearance. In my eyes the day Rikuo and the night Rikuo are alike. But that's normal, since you are Rikuo after all.", she said amused.

Again Rikuo was speechless. Everyone always tells him that his night form was cooler than his day form. That his night form was superior to his day form when it comes to handling yokai stuff.

And now here was someone that tells him that they are similar, that they are equal.

Even though he was in his night form and, perhaps, should have been a bit insulted, all he felt was pure satisfaction.

"You really are something. I'm glad that I have someone like you beside me.", he said before leaning closer and kissed her gently on the lips.

"You shouldn't do this or else you'll catch a cold too.", Yoshi said right after their lips parted.

Her words only gained a wide grin from her opposite.

"Don't worry, I'm a quarter yokai, I won't catch a cold that easily. Besides, if I were to catch a cold, you would be the one nursing me, right, Yoshi?", he teased her.

"Do...don't say such embarrassing things, Rikuo.", she retorted with a cute pout on her face.

Rikuo smirked amusedly at her. It was just so much fun to tease his beloved person that he couldn't refrain himself. He wanted to tease her more.

Yoshi's face was turned away from him. She looked at the shoji doors in order to distract herself. But then she felt that a well known warmth enveloped her. She looked up to see that Rikuo had placed himself on top of her lying body, his legs on each side of hers and his arms placed beside her head.

Her face now had a deep crimson colour and her body temperature rose from her being in this kind of position with the person she loved.

"Ri...Rikuo? What are you...", she wanted to continue but stopped when his hand rested on her cheek. His thumb was fondling with her lower lip. Rikuo didn't say anything. He just continued to look at her with longing in his eyes.

Yoshi's eyes softened with each passing second until she lay completly relaxed beneath Rikuo.

"You still haven't recovered from your fever.", he said sadly still stroking her lips.

"Rikuo...", she excaimed faintly.

"Shhh~, just sleep. You need to get better or else we won't be able to see the fireworks tomorrow.", he said in a soothing voice.

"Firework?" Yoshi didn't get what he was talking about.

"Yeah, on the last day of the Ningyo Matsuri there will be a great firework. I planned to watch it together with you. The hostess told us while you were asleep that that firework symbolizes the blooming love of all the couples that come to this festival.", he told her.

She stared into his crimson eyes and saw how much he desired to take her, not only to the firework but to take her whole. She blushed and gave him a faint smile.

"Alright... I'm going to rest, so that we will be able to go together, okay?", she told him before she closed her eyes.

Rikuo stayed in his position and watched the girl beneath him drift off into sleep. When he heard her steady breath, he moved back a streched himself beside her. His arm moved around her sleeping body and gently pulled her closer to his body.

They were now lying beside each other with no space between their bodies. Rikuo held his head in his established arm. He watched her peaceful face and her chest steadily moving up and down. A satisfied smile could be seen on his handsome face while he watched over his precious treasure.

Soon he too fell asleep because of the lulling scent of hers.

* * *

><p>When the others returned, they opened the shoji doors to look how Yoshi's state was. Fortunately, Tsurara was the one that opened the doors or else they would have seen the yokai that their hyperactive leader was looking for lying beside their friend.<p>

As soon as Tsurara has spotted them, she closed the sliding doors again with a shocked expression on her face.

"What's wrong, Oikawa-kun?", Kiyotsugu asked the snow maiden.

She slowly turned around and gave them a creepy smile when she answered;

"Nothing, it's just that Yoshi is fast asleep and it would be awful to wake her if we all enter."

She tried to sound convincingly. It seemed that to them it sounded logic and so they just wished her a good night and that she should watch out for Yoshi.

"Yes, good night, minna.", she replied, waiting for everyone to disappear into their rooms.

"What's wrong, Yuki-Onna?", Kurata/Aotabou asked his fellow yokai.

"Ao, it's..., well, look for yourself.", she said before she moved back to make space for the warrior monk to open the doors.

They were shoved open just to reveal two figures sleeping soundly beside each other. The doors were shut again and Aotabou held the same expression Tsurara had just a few moments ago.

"I see...", he just said before he statred to walk off to his room.

Tsurara was still standing on the same spot when she realized that she couldn't sleep in the room she shared with Yoshi tonight. She ran after Aotabou.

"Hey, wait, Ao.", she cried.

"Keep it down or you will wake the others.", he told her while looking down on her.

"Ah! Sorry.", she apologized.

"What do you want?", he asked her.

"Ah, since Rikuo-sama sleeps in our room and I mustn't disturb his sleep, especially since he's together with Harada-san, I..." But she didn't get to finish her sentence since Aotabou catched up to what she was trying to say.

"Come on.", he said before he walked off again, this time followed by Yuki-Onna.

* * *

><p>Rikuo woke together with the rising sun. Just after he opened his eyes, he looked at the sleeping face of Yoshi. She must have been cold during the night because she had pressed herself against his body in her sleep since it was the nearest source of warmth. He blushed at the close contact.<p>

'Mou... Why is my other self always doing such things.', he thought about his night form annoyed. But at the same time he was grateful for this.

He looked at her face with a gentle smile.

'It would be great if we could be like this more often.', he thought wishfully.

Yoshi stirred and soon her eyes opened slowly. At first she only saw dark blue clothing that wasn't covering the chest of the person wearing it. Her gaze wandered upwards to see who the person was to whom she was that close.

Her sleepy, green eyes met gently, brown ones.

Yoshi needed a few seconds to process what was going on. Then, like she was struck by lightening, she almost jumped up and covered her mouth in order to prevent the scream that formed inside of her throat.

Slowly she recovered from the shock and her bright red face was getting less red. After a few more moments she found her voice again.

"Rikuo? What...what are you doing here?", she asked him still agitated.

He smiled awkardly and scratched the back of his head.

"It seems that I fell asleep while I was looking after you.", he aswered her with awkard laughs. His cheeks too were adored by faint pinkish hues.

* * *

><p>After that embarrassing greeting, they went to the dining hall where the others were waiting for them.<p>

"Yoshi, how do you feel?", Kana asked her.

"I'm fine now. I had a good recovery sleep after all.", she replied with a wide smile.

"That's great to hear, Harada-kun.", Kiyotsugu said in his usual manner.

"He's right.", Maki said.

"Since you're all healthy again, we can go to the firework today together.", Torii added.

"Unfortunately, today is the last day of the festival and we haven't found any yokai.", Kiyotsugu exclaimed sadly.

Rikuo was surprised by that statement.

'Didn't anything happen yesterday? Well it's a good thing but it's odd.', he thought. 'I have to ask Tsurara and Aotabou about that later.'

Right after breakfast he decided to ask his two attendants about the thing that was on his mind.

* * *

><p>"And you're sure that nothing happened yesterday while I was looking after Yoshi?", Rikuo asked in confirmation.<p>

"I'm sure of it. Neither I saw nor felt anything suspicious.", Aotabou told.

"Neither did I.", Tsurara added.

Rikuo again turned thoughtful.

'Maybe that Ito didn't do anything yesterday since she wasn't there. Or he used the time to plan something.', he thought.

"For now we need to be careful, especially tonight during the festival. I'm sure that he will strike today."

* * *

><p><strong><em>As things look now, this fanfic will be over soon.<br>_**_**That's why I'd like to ask you which fanfic I should write next. Out of the ideas I had, I decided on three that I want to do first.**_

_**1) **_Hold Me Tight (NuraMago) - ItakuXOC:_ Something weird happens in Ukiyoe town. Yokais are being defeted by a strange person who turns out to be a human girl. She 's a schizophrenic, everytime she sees blood she turns into a killer machine. But when she meets a certain weasel yokai her world begins to change._

**_2) _**In Search of Love (NuraMago) - KuroumaruXOC: _During a fight with a strong bird yokai, Kuroumaru is left injuried. He landed inside of the garden of a human family. Turning himself into a normal crow he is treated by that family's daughter for whom he feels attracted to. His siblings find him and bring him back with them. But fate has something planned for him. He meets her again during research on the death of some members of Nura Gumi. But it looks like she's involving herself with the yokai world to much when she tries to help her father investigate the death of some politicans. Are those two incidents connected?_

_**3) **_Without Much Words (NuraMago) - ShoeiXOC: A 13 year old girl moves into the Nura Gumi's main house after her parents were killed by some stray yokai. Due to this experience she doesn't talk much and isolates herself more and more from her suroundings. Since her mother was a friend of Rihan and Wakana, she decided to help her.

_**Please PM me with the story you want to read next. Deadline for the voting would be March, 31st 2012.**_


	18. Ningyo Matsuri 3 Final Battle

**18. Ningyo Matsuri 3 - Final Battle**

All day long, Rikuo and his attendants were anxious about the coming night. They would search each place they got to and even went as far as telling the others that it would be better if they would stay at the inn for tonight.

"You can't be serious, Nura-kun.", Kiyotsugu exclaimed.

"Why would we do such a foolish thing when we are as near as now to discover a yokai?"

"It's not that, I just have a bad feeling about the festival.", Rikuo told his friend.

"But I thought that we wanted to watch the firework together.", Kana said.

"Well, about that..."

"Just give it up, Rikuo-kun. Neither of us wants to skip the last and must fun part of this festival. We came here to attend to the festival after all.", Maki told him with a voice that wouldn't allow anyone to object.

Yoshi had watched the atempts of her boyfriend with curious eyes.

'Why are you trying to pursue us from going to the festival tonight?', she asked herself with a confused face.

* * *

><p>Rikuo sighed deeply when he was back in his and Aotabou's room. His head hung down and you could see the discomfort in his figure.<p>

"We can't stop them from going, huh?", he said in a low voice.

Just then when he thought that he would have to think of another way to prevent his friends from going, the shoji doors slid open and revealed a worried Yoshi. She held onto the door frame in a cute way and looked at Rikuo with concerned eyes.

"May I come in?", she asked him.

As soon as he heard the shoji doors open, he turned his head towards the door. At the question that was directed at him, he nodded and watched while Yoshi stepped into the room, closing the doors behind her. She sat herself in front of Rikuo and just stayed there in silence.

A few moments passed that way until both of them opened their mouths to say something.

"Ano..." They both stopped when they heard the voice of the other.

"Please go on.", Rikuo told her when he noticed her troubled look.

At first, it seemed that she was still debatting with herself if it was the wright desicion to tell him what was on her mind. After a short time, she started to speak.

"Ano, you seem to be concerned about something. Are you alright?", she asked him, clear concern evident in the voice.

'Am I that obvious?', he asked himself.

"Yeah, actually there is something that is bugging me but you don't need to worry, Yoshi. I'm going to handle it... somehow.", he added the last part in a low voice so that she couldn't hear it.

Yoshi studied his face. She could see that he was hiding something from her and that made her sad. Her face fell, showing clearly her sadness.

Rikuo noticed that and moved closer towards her. His torso was bend forawrd and his hand was supporting his weight.

"Yoshi, what's wrong? You don't look pleased.", he said with concerned eyes.

She looked up, directly into his eyes.

"You're mean.", she stated.

Taken aback by her words, he stared at her with disbelieve in his eyes.

"What do you mean I'm mean?", he asked her.

"Just like I said, Rikuo is mean!", she answered with a strong tone.

"Yoshi, I don't..."

"You're always there to protect me..., no..., to protect everyone without them noticing. You're always facing things on your own, even if Tsurara-chan and the other yokai help you, you always... always..."

She had started to cry while she tried to get the message to him. Her voice got shakily with each word she spoke and soon her hands where trying to hold the tears from falling.

Rikuo, who only was able to watch the girl's emotion flow out, was speechless. How come that he didn't notice that Yoshi was that concerned about him and when he said that HE was going to handle things, he felt as if he had pushed her away from him.

His arms slowly reached out to the crying girl in front of him. His eyes were fixated on her face which was covered in tears.

He pulled her to his chest and clenched on to her with all his streght.

"Yoshi, I'm sorry. Please, stop crying.", he whispered into her ear while stroking her back in a comforting manner.

Yoshi, after feeling the warmth of Rikuo's body, clutched onto his clothes. She buried her face into his chest and her tears wetted his fabric.

They stayed in this position until Yoshi had calmed down. She was still sobbing though.

Rikuo loosened his grip on her and slightly moved back so that they faced each other.

"I'm sorry, Yoshi. I didn't notice that you were that concerned about me.", he said in a soft voice.

"Of course I would, after all, I... I...", she began to stutter.

Confused by her weird behaviour, Rikuo moved his face closer to her's in order to look for any signs of illness. Who knows, maybe she hasn't fully recovered yet.

"Yoshi...", he called out, causing the girl to look up again.

Their eyes were on the same level and both could see their reflection in the eyes of the other part. They moved apart as quick as they could, both blushing madly at the little distance they had shared.

After they calmed down again, they were finally able to face each other again.

Rikuo remembered that Yoshi hadn't finished her sentence because of his... their actions.

"What did you want to say earlier?", he asked, his eyes moving shyly back and forth.

Yoshi's face exploded in a deep crimson color. Her bangs covering her eyes and her whole figure sitting in a stiff position. One could see the steam coming out of her head.

"...?", Rikuo didn't get why she wasn't replying to him and in addition to that why her body showed signs of uneasiness.

"Yoshi? Are you alright?", he asked her.

"Yes, yes, I'm fine. Don't worry. I think I need a little more rest before I fully recovered from the fever yesterday.", she stated before exiting the room in a haste, bumping into the door frame in the process.

* * *

><p>Rikuo was now left alone in the room. When Yoshi had bumped into the frame, he was already on his feet, but she told him that she was fine and that he should stay in the room.<p>

'I wonder why Yoshi suddenly behaved that weird.', he thought.

After a few moments, the shoji doors slid open and revealed one of his attendants. Aotabou.

"Waka, it looks like they will go to the festival at any cost.", he told him.

"I see. Then we have no other choice than to protect them from that Ito.", Rikuo replied, his head hanging down from the useless efforts to get his friend to stay at the inn.

"Well then, Aotabou, we have to come up with a strategy to not involve the visitors tonight."

After this one sentence, they sat down and planned what they're going to do later on.

* * *

><p>Yoshi has been running the whole time, until her legs couldn't keep on going. She had to take a break and hold onto a wooden pillar. Her heart beat like crazy and her breathing were unnaturally fast.<p>

'Why did I leave? It's not like he doesn't know already. But... I never really told him.', she thought while catching her breath.

After a short while, she decided to go back and speak with Rikuo once more. The time she arrived at the shoji doors which are leading to his room, she heard Rikuo's voice. He was talking about something that must be very important since his voice was serious.

Even though Yoshi knew that it is rude to eavesdrop on people, she stayed near the door in silence and tried to understand about what he was talking.

"Are you sure that it will be alright when we let them go to the festival under these circumstances?", Aotabou asked his commander.

"Yeah, I'm sure that we will be able to protect them from any harm. Still, I'm concerned about Yoshi. That Ito seemed to have something to do with the death of her family. If she finds out about this, I don't know how she will react.", Rikuo said.

"But keeping it from her isn't a good idea either.", his opposite told him.

"I know. I'm still trying to come up with an idea to tell her about it without causing her to recall her past...", he trailed off, then sighed.

"For now, I'm putting you in charge of the protection for everyone. Tsurara will be guarding Yoshi personally since she's the enemy's target. That way at least they should be safe. I'm going to handle the rest.", he said with finality in his voice.

Suddenly, the air changed. Both of them stirred and Rikuo rushed towards the sliding doors. He opened them in a swift movement and looked around.

Nobody was there.

He closed the doors again and continued his talk with Aotabou. More cautious this time.

* * *

><p>Yoshi was standing in a near corridor and clutched her hand over her mouth to prevent herself from causing any noises. As soon as she heard the doors close again, she exhaled. Her face gave away her shock. But who could blame her?<p>

"The yokai from that time... he's here.", she said in a shaking voice. Her whole body was trembling. A tear escaped her eye and rolled down her cheek and fell down onto the floor.

She was turning towards her room and walked off. Her feet were heavy and it was difficult for her to walk.

As soon as she had reached her room, she lay down on her futon and thought about things that seemed too weird and too unimportant to think of. After a while she fell asleep.

* * *

><p>The time she awoke it was already dark outside.<p>

'Did I fall asleep? How long have I been sleeping?', she asked herself.

She got up and walked out of the room to search for her friend who should have been at the inn. After her failed search, she asked the hostess f she had seen her friends.

"They went to the festival already. It seems that they didn't want to disturb your sleep after the fever you had yesterday. They told me that I should let you rest.", she told Yoshi with a gentle smile.

"I see. Thank you.", She replied and went back to her room.

On the way to her room she saw black bluish hair drift around a corner.

'That hair...'

Yoshi started to run to the direction she saw the hair disappear to. When she rounded the corner she saw the back of her female yokai friend.

"Tsurara-chan!", she shouted.

The other girl, surprised by the sudden call, turned around and looked into the face of the person she was searching for.

"Yoshi-sama, where have you been?", she asked her.

"I was looking for you all. Didn't you go with the others to the festival?", she asked Yuki-Onna.

Tsurara didn't konw how to answer. Rikuo told her not to tell Yoshi anything about Ito and her order to protect her fromm him if it must be.

"Well, you see, I'm not really the type for festivals and... I... sou, I stay with you.", she answered.

Yoshi noticed her weird behaviour but didn't say anything.

"I see, but it's a shame, I'm going to the festival now to see the hanabi*.", she said.

Yoshi knew that she was being mean to Tsurara since she saw her distressed face, but she couldn't help it. She wanted to go there. She wanted to see the things end that happend in the past and she wanted to see it through at all costs.

"Ah... I... I..."

"Do you want to accompany me, Tsurara-chan? Even if you don't like festivals, you like the hanabi, don't you?", Yoshi asked.

Seeing her chance, Tsurara nodded eagerly and answered with an enthusiastic 'Yes'.

* * *

><p>As soon as they had put on their kimono, the two of them took of to the village. On their way, they met lots of people, young and old, and everyone was looking forward for the great last spectacle of the festival.<p>

"Yoshi-sama, while you were asleep the hostess told us that before the firework starts there's one more thing this festival holds.", Tsurara said in order to start a normal conversation.

"Really?"

"Yeah. It seems that the Ningyo Matsuri ends with a firework but before the villagers burn a large statue made out of corn. That statue looks like a puppet and as soon as the fire as lit up the whole corn, the firework starts.", Tsurara explained.

"I see. I bet it looks pretty.", Yoshi said with a bright smile.

"I think so, too.", Tsurara said smiling.

'Looks like I can keep it a secret. Rikuo-sama, good luck. I'll give my best to protect her.', she thought.

* * *

><p>At a remote place, two yokai were facing each otehr. One was big and had long, fair silverish hair. He wore a mask that resembeld the mask Shoei had from his father. He wore a olive green yukata which looked very old. On his back, he had big puppets that were armed with swords. He looked more like a Ningyotsukai than he did two days ago.<p>

The other yokai held his sword in a fighting stance. His black-white hair followed be wind that blew over the field. His fierc, crimson eyes were fixated on his opponent and the intent to kill was obvious in them.

"Let's settle this, once and for all.", Rikuo said in his low voice.

His opponent smirked. "At least one point in which we have the same opinion.", he said before moving his hands in front of him.

Like the last time he used invisible strings to fight. But Rikuo dodged them easily with his fear. As soon as the hit him, his body disolved into thin air and he appeard at another place.

"You're still using that trick, coward?", he smirked.

"Don't think that I was doing nothing yesterday.", Ito stated.

Rikuo raised an eyebrow at him.

"Did you think that I did nothing while you were enjoying the peace?"

He smirked. His fingers made strange movements, like he was trying to do something. The puppets on his back began to move. Ito threw his right hand towards Rikuo and the puppet with three swords, one in each hand and the third in his mouth, flew towards him. Again Ito moved his fingers and the puppet moved again. His right arm was above his head and ready to strike.

Rikuo changed into a defensive stance. He didn't want to avoid his attacks anymore. He wanted to settle this as fast as possible.

He watched the puppet carefully and waited for its right hand to come down and strike him. But it didn't came, instead its left arm moved sideway almost hit him. Rikuo used his sword Nenekirimaru and blocked the incoming attack. At the same moment the right arm came down. Rikuo jumped back just in time. His yukata was sliced at the upper part but his body was unharmed.

"I see, so you can fight in a this way to huh?", he said mockingly.

"That's not all I can do with them, you know..."

At those words, his forefinger moved upwards which caused the head of the puppet to seperate itself from its body. It came flying towards Rikuo.

It kind of reminded him of Kubinashi when he was about to bind his enemy with his string.

With a swift move with his sword he threw the head to the side, where it lay unmoving. His attention moved back to the yokai in front of him.

"Not bad. But what about this."

Ito used his left hand now and the second puppet moved towards him. Strangely, this puppet didn't have any weapon.

'Is he taking me lightly?', Rikuo thought.

He stopped the puppet with his sword. "Are you making fun of me?", he shouted.

Ito smirked. "Never.", he said. His tone was weird, it didn't sound ironically but it didn't sound serious, too.

Rikuo's eyes narrowed.

Suddenly the puppet opened its mouth and a purple mist emitted from it. Unable to avoid this sneaky attack, Rikuo inhaled the mist and jumped back to evade to breath in more of it. He coughed hard and fell to his knee, his right hand, which held Nenekirimaru, in front of his mouth.

"You really... _*cough*_... are a... _*cough*_... coward."

He felt how his lungs stung. It was like they were burning. It was hard to breath.

'SHIT! How could I fall for such a trick?'

"Well then, I think it's time to say goodbye, Nura Gumi no Sandaime.", Ito said. His right forefinger moved.

The other head which hadn't moved from its spot stirred and 'sat' up. Mouth wide open.

Rikuo stared at it with shocked eyes when little needles were shot at him. He tried to moe away but it was useless. The mist must have had efects on his whole body. He couldn't move, it was like his body was weighted down. He just watched the needles come nearer.

* * *

><p>A sudden cold breeze past him and froze the needles just a few inches away from him. Surprised by this he moved his head back even if it was difficult for him.<p>

What he saw was more than surprising, rather he was shoked by it. He saw Tsurara and beside her, there, on the wide field where he was fighting with a yokai, she ran towards him. She, who should be the only one whom he swore should never encounter this yokai again.

He watched with wide eyes how Yoshi approached him. Her hair following her movements as she ran. Her beautiful sight that he had seen just a few minutes, or were it hours, ago, drew neared to him.

"Rikuo!" Her voice that called his name. Her concern that were evident in it. How much he had wanted to walk over to her and hug her and tell her that everything was fine. But he couldn't. He couldn't even move a muscle without great effort, less rush to her side.

"Yoshi, what are you doing here?", he asked her as soon as she had reached him.

Either she ignored his question or she was too relieved to see that he was still alive, to hear it. She kneeled down beside him and took hold of his left hand.

"Yoshi... What..."

"I was worried."

"?"

"I was worried about you. When Tsurara-chan and I reached the festival and found the others, you weren't with them and when I asked where you were, they said that you went off without saying anything.", she said, tears starting to form in her eyes.

"Yoshi...", he said in a soft tone.

"And then I remembered... I remembered the talk you had with Aotabou-san. That the yokai who killed my family was here and that he... that I was his target and that you would go and handle him, alone..." Tears streamed down her face and fell onto her hands which still held on to Rikuo's left one.

'So she heard...', he thought.

"So you heard...", he said.

"Why... why are you doing this alone, why aren't you asking Tsurara-chan or Aotabou-san for help? I'm sure they would. Why are you telling them to look after us? I know, we are humans and we aren't any match for a yokai, but if you are facing him alone they too will be worried! The whole time they looked around to look for possible danger but I noticed that they were worried about you!", she burst out, telling him what she thought and what she felt.

"Yoshi...I..." Suddenly he started to cough hard. Covering his mouth with his free right hand, he tried to stopp his coughing. His face shoed the pain he was feeling right now.

"RIKUO!", Yoshi shouted.

"RIKUO-SAMA!", Tsurara who stood at their side shouted, hurrying to his help.

"Tsurara, don't care about me, you're supposed to protect Yoshi _*cough**cough**cough*_. I'm going to be alright.", he said.

"Don't play around with us, Rikuo. We can see that you're NOT alright, so stop acting like it was nothing.", Yoshi scolded him.

He looked at her in astonishment. Never had he expierenced that Yoshi could be like this. She reminded him of his mother when she scolded him when he was still a child, even though it didn't happen often.

"Look what we have here, it's my beloved puppet. Did you came to me because you missed me?", Ito asked her as if he was a child that had just gotten the present it always wanted.

Yoshi turned her head towards him and looked at him with a glare that could have scared even yokai.

'If looks could kill...' Those line rushed through the heads of Rikuo and Tsurara who watched her and Ito interact.

"As if I would ever come to someone like you.", she stated in a flat, intimidating voice, causing her boyfriend and friend to be even more shocked.

Ito looked at her with a questioning face.

"I don't get what you mean.", he said.

"You don't get it? YOU DON'T GET IT?" Her voice rose with each word she spoke. Now she looked more scary than ever. If she were a yokai, she would have been a good one.

"I WON'T EVER WANT TO BE EVEN NEAR A CREATURE AS LOW AS YOU.", she shouted angrily at him.

Rikuo was surprised, he didn't thought that Yoshi could be this strong. He had thought that she might breack under the weight of her past experience, but here she was, standing tall in front of the yokai that had made her suffer for so long. Encouraged by her, he persuaded his body to stand and move in front of Yoshi.

"Rikuo? Are you alright? I don't think that you..."

"Don't worry, your presence alone is enough to cease the pain I feel.", he said in a flirty tone.

Her cheeks turned pink as she looked at the boy, no, at the man that had always protected her.

The pleasant atmosphere was interupted by the lunatic laughter of Ito. Everyone looked at him. His right hand covered his eyes while he was laughing with his head thrown back.

" 'Your presence alone is enough to cease the pain I feel', was it? Why do you think every male yokai that encounters her falls in love with her?", he asked mockingly.

"What do you mean?", Rikuo glared at him still feeling the effect of that mist on his body.

Tsurara had moved to the side of her master in order to fight with him and to fulfill her duty as the temporary guardian of Yoshi.

"You really don't get it, Nura Gumi no Sandaime? Well then, I'll tell you her secret.", he said.

"Himitsu?"

"She didn't tell you, but maybe she doesn't even know girl. Always being hunted by yokai who want to make her their own, myself included. The reason why we follow her is her scent."

"Yoshi's scent?"

"Yeah, haven't you noticed? Every male yokai feels attracted towards her. The reason is her scent. It's something so pure and sweet that we can't resist. It's the same with bees and flowers. The bees are attracted by the scent of flowers, thus they naturally approach them. Just like us approaching our 'flower'.", Ito explained.

"And that scent..."

"... is also the reason why some yokai fall in love with her. You met already met two of that sort, didn't you, Sandaime?"

Rikuo thought back at the first time Yoshi was attacked by a yokai. Haiki no Yama wanted to make he his wife. That Chomaru, too, tried to change her into a being that only would at him.

"Even you, Sandaime.", Ito said with an evil grin.

"What?", Rikuo said in disbelieve.

Could he really have fallen so deeply in love with Yoshi just because of her scent?

'Am I just like them, like all the yokai who hunted her and made her suffer?', he asked himself mentally.

The long silence was very uncomfortable. Yoshi knew about the effect of her scent on yokai, but never once had she thought about the possibility that Rikuo might be affected as well. She thought that her scent hadn't any effect on a quarter yokai like Rikuo. Yoshi was getting more and more insecure.

'Say something. Say that it's not true. Say that you didn't fell for me because of my scent. Please Rikuo!', she pleaded in her mind.

"Rikuo...?"

Her voice was faint, he almost couldn't hear her. When he turned around to face her, her eyes were glassy and she looked at him pleadingly.

'Yoshi...' Rikuo wasn't able to speak, he just kept staring at her.

"See, even you can't say that you love her because she is she and not because of her scent." With those words he moved his fingers of his right hand and the puppet with the swords came towards him. His arms crossed, prepared for the attack.

Rikuo who was still too deep in his thoughts, didn't notice the incoming attack.

"Rikuo-sama!"

Tsurara stepped in front of him with her ice spear in her hands, blocking the attack. She was thrown backwards due to the overwhelming force of the attack. She landed on the ground.

"Tsurara-chan!", Yoshi shouted, running to her side.

Rikuo who had snapped out of his thoughts, looked at the scene. How could he be so unfocused in a battle in which so much was at stake? He turned towards Ito, his sword raised.

Yoshi who held Tsurara in her arms, was looking back at him with the same expression as before.

"Rikuo...", she called his name faintly but loud enough for him to hear.

"I don't know whether I fell in love with Yoshi because of her scent or not, but I know that I love her.", he said in a firm tone.

Yoshi felt her chest turn warm.

"And I won't let someone else have her until she wishes so herself. That's why..."

Another attack from Ito came and hit him directly. But as soon as the blades sonnected with his body, it disappeard.

"... I'll erase you from her sight!", he shouted from behind Ito.

Said yokai turned around only in time to see how Nenekirimaru came down on his head. It was too late for him to dodge. He was cut neatly in half.

Rikuo landed a few meters away from the girls and sheathed his sword. He turned towards Yoshi and looked at her with gentle eyes. When he was at her side, he kneeled down.

"Are you alright, Yoshi?", he asked with a gentle voice.

Yoshi looked at him and nodded. In her arms Tsurara stirred and regained consciousness.

"Yoshi-sama..." Her eyes then fell on Rikuo. SHe hurried in a kneeling position.

"AAHH~ RIKUO-SAMA, I'M SORRY FOR PASSING OUT LIKE THAT.", she said while bowing.

"It's alright Tsurara. Thanks to you, I was able to defeat Ito.", he said, giving her a smile.

Her face got red and she started to melt away.

"AAH~, Tsurara-chan, you're melting.", Yoshi exclaimed.

Quickly, Tsurara lowered her body temperature. When her body was frozen again, Rikuo whispered something into her ear. She nodded and hurried away, saying that she'll look for the others.

* * *

><p>As soon as Tsurara was out of sight, Rikuo's gaze fell on Yoshi who was still looking into the direction Tsurara went off to.<p>

"Yoshi.", he said in order to gain her attention.

She turned towards him but stayed silent. Her eyes were looking straight at his'. Unable to read her emotions from her green eyes, he averted her gaze. He stood up and held out a hand for her. She took it and he helped her sttand up. As soon as she stood, he let go and brought more space between them. He was still uncomfortable after what just happened. They stayed silent, until Rikuo couldn't take it anymore.

"Yoshi, I...", he was interrupted when he felt something bump against his body.

He felt two arms around his torso and the warm breath on his bare chest. He looked down at the brown hair of the girl that hold on to him firmly.

"I know.", he heard her say.

"I know, Rikuo.", she said again, her face facing his'.

"Yoshi...", he smiled at her before he returned the hug.

They heard how a whistle and looked to the direction. Something exploded and a red flower could be seen on the sky. Soon others followed and filled the sky with different colours.

"Pretty~...", Yoshi said while looking at them.

"Yeah.", Rikuo said approvingly.

At the corner of her eyes she could see the orange of the lit corn-puppet. It was like the flowers in the sky emerged from the fire and lit up the dark night sky.

"But there is someone who is more pretty than anything.", he said while looking at her face.

Yoshi noticed his stare and turned crimson. She pressed her face against his chest so that he wouldn't see it.

"What's wrong, Yoshi? Are you cold?", he asked her teasingly. Of course he knew why she acted like that. He let go of her and took hold of her chin. He tilted her head upwards so that she saw his face which was illuminated by the exploding fireworks. He looked gorgeous.

"I love you, Yoshi.", he said in an honest tone.

"Me, too. I love you,... Rikuo.", she answered him.

Their lips connected. A warm sensation filled them and they knew that all they wanted was the other to stay by their side. Rikuo's other hand cupped one of her cheeks and Yoshi's hands wandered behind his neck, pulling him closer.

When they seperated, they looked at each other and smiled warmly.

* * *

><p>* <em>hanabi means firework<em>


	19. Departure ?

**19. Departure (?)**

The next day, the Paranormal Investigation Squad returned to Ukiyoe by train. Along the way, Kiyotsugu complained about their failure to find a yokai. The others looked relieved though.

"Well, it can't be helped. That means that we still need to get more eager in finding yokais.", Kiyotsugu exclaimed.

Shima listened to his words and told his friend and leader that he'll do his best in the future. The others ignored him and concentrated on different things. Maki was listening to music while Tori adored the landscape flash by the window. Kana slept during the whole trip and Tsurara and Kurata/Aotabou were watching their master silently.

He sat in his seat and smiled down on his girlfriend who was resting her head on his shoulder.

He was happy that he could finally have some quiet time with his precious person. She, too, seemed to enjoy her time with him.

Their fingers interlaced where they couldn't be seen by outstanding people. It was still embarassing for them to show their affection in public where others could see them, but they didn't want to miss the others feeling for even a second.

"Ne, Rikuo...", Yoshi said soft so that only he could hear her.

"What's wrong, Yoshi?", he asked her, his eyes filled with tenderness.

She looked up into his face and smiled warmly.

"You know, I'm really glad that I came to Ukiyoe town. At first, I didn't want to move away, leaving my friends behind. But I'm really glad that I moved into this town.", she told him.

Rikuo was a little confused. He didn't know why she brought this up now.

His face must have shown his confusion since Yoshi started to chuckle cutely. That only gained a more confused look from him.

"What's so funny?", he asked her curiously, moving away a little so that she had to sit up straight.

"Nothing, it's just, your confused face was so sdorable that I couldn't help myself."; she told him still chuckling.

"Wha..." Rikuo's face got red because of two reasons. Firstly, he was embarassed that he was called 'adorable' by his girlfriend and secondly, the sight of her, laughing with her heart, was the cutest he had ever seen.

A little distressed, he moved back more before he suddenly averted his head from her figure. He even released his grip on her hand and moved his hand on his lap.

Realising his behaviour, this time, she looked at him in confusion.

"Rikuo?"

Starteled by her concerned voice, he quickly searched for an answer for his actions.

"Um... I.. I..."

"It's alright. You don't have to say anything.", she said.

He turned his head back towards her face and looked into her gentle eyes. Somehow he calmed down from whatever had caused his distress.

* * *

><p>"Aaah~, Nura-kun and Harada-kun, both of you, I heard that you went of together last night on the festival. Where have you been? Did you perhaps saw a yokai?", Kiyotsugu interrupted their pleasant atmosphere with his usual self.<p>

"Ki...Kiyotsugu-kun, we... actually, no we didn't saw any yokai. We were only watching the fireworks from another place.", Rikuo answered, telling him only half of the truth.

"I see.", disappointed, but weirdly not that disappointed, he walked off.

Yoshi and Rikuo looked at the retreating with apologizing looks.

"I feel bad for him that we have to keep it a secret.", Yoshi said truthfully.

Rikuo turned towards her and observed her face which showed that she was a little sad. He took her hand in his and said:

"You're right, but I just can't tell them about me being a yokai."

His face fell and showed how he suffered from keeping his true being a secret. Yoshi took her hand out of his grip and lay it on to of his to squeeze it. Rikuo looked back at her and saw a warm, gentle smile.

"Don't worry, I respect your choice in keeping it a secret and I won't push you to do something you don't want to. I'll be there for you, Rikuo. I'm glad that I met you.", she told. Her eyes shining, showing that all she said was the truth.

His cheeks had a pinkish colour and he was unable to say something. He turned his hand up side down and interlaced his fingers with her again. She moved closer towards him and placed her head on his shoulder again. Rikuo tilted his head so that his' was on top of her's. They stayed in this position until they reached the train station in Ukiyoe town.

* * *

><p>They saw their friends off and started to walk towards the main house. On their way, Rikuo hold on to Yoshi's hand and vice versa, even though it might be embarassing for them. Tsurara and Aotabou watched the two from behind and were glad that everything turned out well. They had seen the incident in the train and were concerned about their master. But it seemed that Yoshi had taken that weight off his shoulder since that gloomy air that had hung around him since the festival had disappeared.<p>

They reached the main house without any incidents. As soon as they entered the frontyard, they were greeted by various yokai who happened to be near the entrance.

"Welcome back, Rikuo-sama.", Nattou-Kozo and the other smaller yoaki greeted him.

"Rikuo-sama has returned!", one shouted towards the house.

While the yokais continued to greet their Sandaime, and of course Tsurara and Aotabou, too, they seemed to not notice Yoshi who stood just beside Rikuo. Puzzeled by their behaviour, she looked around to try to find someone who actually notices her.

Suddenly, she felt someone tugging on the sleeve of her jacket. She looked down to look who it was. In front of her stood a small, old man whose head had a weird shape.

"Rikuo's grandfather.", she exclaimed but even yet the others didn't notice her. In fact, they didn't even notice the old man.

"Surprised? That's the fear of the yokai Nurarihyon. It allows us to disappear from others sight, of course I can use it to hide the presence of others, too.", Nurarihyon told her.

'So that's why nobody notices me.', she finally understood.

That's when she noticed something important.

"Ano, why are you hiding my presence from everyone?", she asked him.

He looked up to her and took a breath form his pipe before he answered.

"There's something I'd like to talk about without anyone interfering. That includes my grandson.", he answered before he motioned her to follow him.

* * *

><p>He led her away from the others to an empty room, where he sat down on a pillow. She followed his suit and sat across him on another pillow. She waited for him to start but it looked like he didn't intend to start talking soon. That's when Yoshi decided to take teh initiative.<p>

"You wanted to talk to me about something?", she said.

Nurarihyon who had his eyes closed the whole time, opened them and looked at the girl in front of him.

"Yes, there's been something that's been bugging me since I learned of you and your curiosity towards yokai even though you shouldn't like them after what happened to you in the past.", he started to word his reason to have a talk with her.

Yoshi twitched at the mention of her past, even if had happened when she was only 8, it was still a horrible thing to remember.

Nurarihyon seemed to have noticed her reaction. He cleared his throat in order to get her attention off of her past.

"I just wondered why you are so fond of our kind when you ahve every right to despise them.", he said.

Yes, why? Yoshi thought about her reason that had brought her to do research on yokai. But she couldn't come up with one, even if she thought hard about it.

"Well, I don't know?", she answered, not sure of it herself.

Nurarihyon looked at her with a weird expression, like he saw something rea~lly weird happen in front of him, like Gyuuki dressed in a frilly, pink dress. Ok, not the best comparison. But it was an expression one makes when he sees something really absurd.

"I haven't thought about it even once. I just started to look into stories about yokai. I think that's why I began to look for them. I liked the stories and wanted to meet one so that he or she could tell me his or her story in person.", she answered with a bright smile.

Nurarihyon looked at her with a surprised face. He had expected everything, like _'I was curious if yokai really existed that's why I started to look for them.' _or_ 'I really hated them for what they did to my family that's why I started to research on them, to find their weaknesses.' _or _'I have been saved by a yokai once and I want to see him again.'_, but for her to have no special reason was something that seemed to be out of question.

He then overcame his surprised state and started to laugh. He laughed, but not about Yoshi's reason, but about his unnecessary concern for his lucky grandson.

* * *

><p>Suddenly, the shoji doors were thrown open and in the door frame stood a heavily panting Rikuo. He looked into the room and relaxed. He then turned his head towards his grandfather who was still laughing, seems like he didn't notice the entrance of his grandson, and glared at him.<p>

Yoshi had turned towards the door when it was opened roughly and now she was staring at the scene unfolding before her eyes.

"Jii-chan, don't just take Yoshi with you without saying anything!", he shouted at the older yokai who, finally, had stopped to laugh when Rikuo had started to shake him roughly.

"Ah, Rikuo, finally realised that someone was missing?", he said lightly.

"Don't be that easy going. We were worried that some unknown yokai had taken her away!", he shouted while holding his grandfathers kimono and shaking him.

"Away? Away from whom?" He just had to tease his grandson when he gave him such a good help to.

Rikuo stopped the shaking and lowered his head to hide the blush that spread across his face. Seeing the reaction of him, Nurarihyon smirked before giving his teasing the finishing peak.

"Don't tell me from you. My, I haven't noticed that you already were in that age, Rikuo." Of course he lied but Rikuo didn't knew and nobody cared about it, right?

He freed himself from the clutch of his grandson and petted his head to embarass him even more.

"Well then, Rikuo, I'm entrusting the future of our Nura Gumi to you and your 'friend' here.", he said.

At that, Rikuo's head snapped up and he looked at his grandfather with a ve~ry red face and ve~ry wide eyes. Shock was written all over his face.

"Jii-chan, I..."

"I don't really mind helping Rikuo with the future of his family."

Both of the turned their heads towards the girl that had spoken those words. They stared at her.

Nurarihyon with wide eyes since he had just meant to tease his grandson with the hidden meaning of those words, but he didn't thought that things would take this turn and Rikuo with an even redder face, if that was even possible, since he had understood what his grandfather meant with 'entrusting the future of our Nura Gumi to him and his 'friend' '.

Yoshi seemed to realise that she had said something she shouldn't. She only wanted to help Rikuo but instead she had made it worse.

Nurarihyon put his hands on Rikuo's shoulders and smiled at him in an encouraging way.

"Good luck, Rikuo.", he said with a wide grin before using his fear to disappear from their sight.

* * *

><p>'What just happen?', Rikuo asked himself unable to voice his question.<p>

"Ano, Rikuo?"

Rikuo snapped out of his daze and looked towards Yoshi who was now only a few steps away from him. His face began to warm up.

"Did I... did I say something that disturbed you? It seems that my attempt to help you backfired.", she said, looking disappointed in herself.

"Ah, no, no. You didn't say anything disturbing or weird or embarassing or..."

"I really did say something disturbing.", she exclaimed after hearing his 'answer'.

Rikuo looked at her and didn't say anything since it looks like he wouldn't be able to word his thought correctly.

After minutes of staying silent, Rikuo, finally, decided to say something.

"Well, what you said really was... surprising. I didn't thought that you would say something like that, but it really made me happy." Yes, these seemed to be the wright words.

Yoshi smiled timidly at him.

"And I mean it. I've started to love Nura Gumi. They're all so nice to me and even cheer me on. I really want this family to flourish.", she said truthfully.

Rikuo stared at her smiling face in front of him and started to smile as well.

Unconsiously, he moved his right hand to her cheek. After cupping it tenderly, he leaned in, closing the distance between them.

Yoshi watched him come closer with every second.

Their eyes met and both could see themself reflected in the others eyes. Then, as if their souls were in synch, the both closed their eyes at the same time before their lips connected.

It was the first time that Rikuo kissed her during the day and that kiss was different from the others they had during the night. This one was more innocent, more soft than the others.

* * *

><p>They parted just in time to not get caught by a group of yokai. One of them opened the door in a rush and they flooded into the room, not aware of the situation they had just bardged in.<p>

"Rikuo-sama.", the first one, Kubinashi, called him.

Startled by them, Yoshi and Rikuo moved apart before facing them. When they looked into the faces of the newly arrived yokai, Kubinashi, Kejorou, Tsurara, Kurotabou and Aotabou, they felt like something bad was going to happen. All five of them looked distressed about something. Alarmed by their expresions, Rikuo quickly recovered from his earlier surprise.

"What's wrong? Did something happen?", he asked them in a serious tone.

The yokais looked at each other not able to voice what put them into distress.

"What happened?", he asked again.

This time he got an answer from behind the group of yokai. Outside in the hallway stood Yume-Neko in her human form, dressed like she had helped with the house chores while they were away.

"They finished the built of the apartement yesterday while you were away.", she informed them.

"That means...", Yoshi started only to be finished by her friend Yume-Neko.

"... we can return now."

Silence fell upon everyone.

Yoshi looked at the floor with a blank expression.

Rikuo looked at her trying to find anything that would show him what she'll do.

The five yokais looked at Rikuo to see his reaction to this 'bad' message.

And Yume-Neko looked at all of them. Firstly, her gaze fell on the group of yokai who seemed to be concerned about their master. Seondly, she looked towards Rikuo who seemed to accept every decision Yoshi would made. And finally, she looked at her master who seemed not to know what to do now.

"That is if you want to return.", she added to her last sentence in hope that it would make her decision easier for her.

Yoshi looked up at her.

"Does that mean that I don't have to return?", she asked surprising everyone expect Yume-Neko.

"Yes, it seems like. Since it took them some time to rebuild it, the one owning the building send out sheets that informed the former inhabitants that if they haven't found another permanent place to stay the need to refresh the contract, or something like that.", Yume explained.

"That means if I don't refresh my tenancy agreement I'm not bound to return.", she said.

Silent fell upon them, again. Everyone waited for her choice and were surprised when she threw herself against Rikuo and hugged him. The sudden impact caught Rikuo by surprise leading to his fall with Yoshi clutched to him. When he hit the floor he looked down on Yoshi whose face was buied in his chest.

"Yoshi?", he called out to her.

He felt that his chest was getting wet. Looking closer, he saw that Yoshi cried. He couldn't say why she cried but being considerate as ever, he motioned the others to leave them alone. Following his silent instruction, they left the room.

Yoshi still cried into his chest while clutching onto his fabric. Softly he stroke her hair, trying to calm her.

"Yoshi, it's alright. You don't have to stay if you don't want to.", he told her even thouhg it hurt.

She shook her head still not looking up. All she did was burrying her face even deeper into his chest.

"It's not that. It's not that I want to leave this place.", she said between sobs.

"In fact, I was glad when Yume-chan told me that I don't have to return. I'm glad that I'll be able to stay here, together with you.", she said, finally looking into his face, smiling brightly.

* * *

><p>At her answer, Rikuo couldn't help himself, he had to smile. He was glad, glad that she would be staying with him.<p>

He continued to stroke her hair until her tears stopped and she fell asleep on top him. The sun had already sunk beneath the horizon and Rikuo turned into his night form. He smiled fondly at her. Cautiously he moved so that he was able to carry her comfortably.

He opened the door and stepped out, holding the sleeping Yoshi in his arms. He walked through the hallways, passing by several yokai who didn't notice him since he activated his fear.

He reached Yoshi's, now permanent room. He laid her down on the floor since her futon was still inside of the locker. He slid open the doors of the locker and pulled out the futon. After he had finished preparing the futon, he lifted Yoshi off the floor and put her on her futon.

He laid down beside her and watched her sleeping figure. From time to time she shifted in her sleep.

When she shifted again, she faced him. Some strands of her hair were falling into her face. Rikuo used his hand to move them out of the way so that he could watch her sleeping face.

Yoshi seemed to feel the light touch and leaned her head into it. She moved closer to his body and snuggled into it.

"Rikuo...", she murmured in her sleep.

Rikuo smiled.

'Even when she's asleep she recognizes my presence.'

He placed a kiss on top of her hair before he let his right arm wander around her waist and pulled her into an embrance.

Soon he fell asleep, dreaming about the future that awaits them.

* * *

><p><strong>I plan on stopping this story here, for now. There's an idea for a ontinuation, but I'd like to write other fanfics first.<br>I hope that you won't kil me for this ^^ **


End file.
